I Can't Lie
by FireCracker's Girl
Summary: I can't lie, you're on my mind/Stuck inside my head/I wanna feel your heart beat for me instead.. Dianna finalmente se separa de Alex e volta pra Lea. Mas as duas tem um passado que precisa ser resolvido. Achele fic.
1. Chapter 1

A campainha toca. São duas da manhã quando Lea Michele finalmente consegue se arrastar pra fora da cama e abrir a porta, para dar de cara com Dianna Agron. E um monte de malas.

- Di? – ela pergunta, estranhando a figura em sua porta.

- Le.. eu terminei com ele. De vez. Eu juro, não tem mais nada agora. Eu juro.

- Dianna...

- Lea, por favor. Por favor, acredita em mim. Eu sei que eu disse isso antes, mas agora.. depois do que ele fez com você.. com a gente... Eu nunca mais quero olhar pra ele.. Por favor, me deixa entrar?

- Eu.. você saiu da casa dele a essa hora? Que malas são essas?

- Eu simplesmente.. não ia conseguir esperar amanhecer pra falar com você. Eu tirei tudo de lá.. Meu Deus, eu nem acredito que cogitei morar com o Alex..

Lea fecha os olhos ao ouvir aquele nome. Todas as lembranças dos acontecimentos recentes envolvendo o rapaz voltam a sua mente e, Deus, como machuca reviver aquilo.

- Lea? – a voz doce de Dianna a chama novamente, sacudindo seus pensamentos.

- Você veio direto pra cá?

- Sim.. pra onde mais eu poderia ir? Eu só conseguia pensar em você o tempo todo..

- Dianna, eu não sei se eu estou preparada pra.. ter você na minha casa de novo... sabe..

- Lea.. eu preciso de você, ok? Eu preciso, antes de tudo, da minha amiga Lea.. você disse que eu poderia sempre contar com sua amizade... eu preciso de você agora.

- Di, são duas da manhã..

- Só me deixa.. te abraçar, por favor?

As lagrimas escorriam dos olhos castanhos esverdeados de Dianna, e, quando Lea finalmente aceita o abraço da loira, seus olhos também se enchem d'agua.

- Entra, Di.. eu não vou deixar minha amiga na rua as duas da manhã.

- Eu.. eu não... ah, obrigada, Le..

As malas de Dianna foram deixadas no quarto de hospedes, enquanto Lea procurava uma toalha para a loira.

- Aqui. Toma um banho, veste um pijama meu.. amanhã conversamos sobre isso, ok? Eu não gravo de manhã..

- Eu vou pedir um dia de folga.. sem condições de gravar amanhã.. já avisei ao Cory, minhas cenas eram com ele..

- Certo.. ta com fome? Tem aquela torrada com tofu que você gosta.. eu posso por no forno..

- Morrendo de fome.

As duas sorriem uma pra outra. É natural, elas se conhecem demais, conhecem as manias e os gostos uma da outra. Lea fica pensando sobre isso, enquanto Dianna toma um banho rápido. Não havia como fugir, como evitar e, principalmente, como ignorar tudo que ela sabia e sentia por Dianna. Era natural. Dizer que não queria a companhia dela aquela noite era mentir pra si mesma.

A loira saiu do banho envolta numa nuvem de fumaça quente, usando uma camiseta promocional d'O Despertar da Primavera e um shortinho. Lea não pode deixar de sorrir com a cena.

- Descalça no chão gelado depois de um banho quente, Dianna Agron?

- Ah, você sabe que eu gosto, me deixa..

- Calça um chinelo pelo menos..

- Você briga comigo por isso a mais de um ano e eu nunca fiquei doente.. – Ela resmunga, sentando-se de frente pra Lea e uma fornada de torradas recém-saídas do forno.

- Ah, ficou sim..

- Mas não foi por causa disso!

- Ok, Di, ok.. Cuidado com a minha camiseta! – ela exclamou, ao ver um pedaço de tofu derretido cair da torrada que a loira comia direto pra camiseta que ela usava.

- Desculpa.. ah, qual é, você tem milhões dessas..

- E você sempre rouba todas! Caramba, o que você tem contra usar uma camisola?

As duas sorriem novamente uma pra outra. E depois a risada de Lea toma conta do ambiente. É bom, ela pensa, ter de novo a amiga ali. Era quase como se nada tivesse acontecido por um ano e elas ainda estivessem ali, dividindo um apartamento, sem ter que lidar com uma fama absurda, e paparazzis, e agentes da Fox e todo o resto.

Subiram as escadas juntas. Pararam diante das duas portas, que levavam, respectivamente, ao quarto de Lea e o de hospedes.

- Bom, Di.. o quarto ta arrumado, pode.. sei lá, fazer tudo que você quiser.. fique a vontade.. – ela desvia o olhar, um pouco constrangida com a situação. A verdade é que não sabia o que dizer pra amiga naquele momento.

- Lea.. – Dianna segura a mão da morena, fazendo a outra olhar pra ela. – Me deixa dormir com você hoje? Por favor?

- Di, não.. não faz isso..

- Só dormir.. eu juro que não vou fazer nada.. você sabe que eu não tentaria nada! Eu só.. não quero ter que dormir sozinha hoje..

Lea suspira. É muita coisa pra se lidar naquele momento e ela esta com muito sono. É fácil se render a situação.

- Tudo bem, Di.. vem..

A loira realmente cumpre o prometido e não tenta nada. Se deita na cama e, abraçando Lea pela cintura, adormece quase automaticamente. Mas a morena não tem a mesma sorte. Apesar do sono que sentia minutos antes, ao sentir o corpo da outra junto ao seu, e olhar para o rosto incrivelmente lindo de Dianna, ela não consegue, novamente, deixar de pensar em toda a situação atual com a sua ex.. namorada, ou coisa parecida.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: então, galerinha, só pra esclarecer: em itálico, pensamentos e flashbacks. Esse segundo vai ser bem recorrente na fic, já que toda a história acontece em uma semana, mas remonta toda a história das duas. Espero reviews! Além deles me motivarem, me ajudam a saber o que vocês querem ler aqui! Beijinhos!**

Lea acordou no dia seguinte com extrema consciência de quem era a pessoa dormindo ao seu lado, mas isso não ajudou em nada a começar bem o seu dia. Agora já fazia quase meia hora que ela estava acordada. Olhou para o relógio novamente. 9:07 da manhã. E Lea nem ao menos gostava de acordar cedo! Geralmente era a Dianna quem acordava mais cedo, e Lea estranhou o fato da loira ainda dormir profundamente. Isso porque Lea ainda havia demorado algum tempo pra conseguir dormir na noite anterior. Então, isso só poderia significar duas coisas: Um, tudo aquilo havia realmente mexido com Dianna, a ponto de acabar com a sua rotina de sono. Dois, aquilo havia mexido realmente com a _sua_ rotina de sono, a ponto de não a deixar dormir mais que 4 horas numa noite. Ok, era obvio para Lea que sim, aquilo havia mexido muito com ela. Ou talvez a opção dois não necessariamente anulasse a um. Dianna podia ter lá seus defeitos.. _"porque, afinal, ninguém pode ser tão perfeita assim"_ Lea pensou, observando o rosto angelical da garota, censurando o pensamento em seguida.. _"Enfim! A Di pode lá ter seus defeitos, mas ela não é uma pessoa má e não brincaria comigo dessa forma.."_

Dianna se mexeu durante o sono, resmungando algo incompreensível. Lea tentou se afastar dela, mas a loira a puxou de forma possessiva para junto de si, inconscientemente. A morena pareceu incomodada com a proximidade da outra, as lembranças novamente invadindo sua mente.

-x-

_Já fazia algum tempo agora, desde que Dianna havia a procurado de novo.. daquele jeito. A verdade é que Lea havia passado quase um ano lidando com o fato de que ela e a loira haviam se afastado e se tornado apenas boas amigas. Era meio que compreensível. Antes era tudo mais fácil, só as duas em um apartamento, sem Fox, sem produtores, sem Dianna gravando o filme dela, sem namorados idiotas.. Lea suspirou. Odiava Alex, é claro. Não só por Dianna, mas por todas as atitudes dele. Bom, quem ela queria enganar? Grande parte por causa de Dianna. Sacudiu a cabeça, evitando aquele pensamento e se convencendo que o garoto não seria mais um problema em pouco tempo. _

_Mas de fato era culpa dele. Pelo menos ela preferia pensar assim. Era melhor do que aceitar o fato de que, talvez.. talvez ela só tivesse sido covarde, se acomodado com a situação, deixado Dianna simplesmente se afastar e começar um relacionamento sério com outra pessoa. Com um homem. Pior, um moleque. Lea bufou de raiva com esse pensamento. Também.. Quem ia imaginar que Dianna fosse se envolver com aquela.. coisa?_

_As lembranças correram pela mente de Lea. O começo da amizade delas. As confidencias. O primeiro beijo e todos aqueles que se seguiram, sem compromisso, de uma maneira fácil e, pelo menos pra Lea, de um jeito que não era nem preciso conversar sobre. As coisas eram claras: Lea tinha um namoro aberto, Dianna era solteira.. Ninguém estava fazendo nada errado e, droga, aquele era o melhor relacionamento que Lea tivera na vida, então pra que complicar com restrições e coisas assim?_

_E então veio Boston, e o que parecia perfeito ficou melhor ainda. E ai teve a volta, e tudo que parecia perfeito simplesmente não existia mais. Lógico, elas ainda ficaram umas duas ou três vezes, mas tudo parecia distante agora que, por orientação da Fox, cada uma tinha seu apartamento. E então elas foram ficando com outras pessoas e um dia Lea simplesmente se choca com aquele maldito garoto andando pelo set. O set _dela_. Do seriado _dela_. Com a _amiga_ dela andando de mãos dadas com ele._

_Lea não sabia em que ponto havia deixado transparecer sua irritação com aquele namoro, mas isso devia ter vindo a tona em algum momento. _"Ou talvez"_ Lea se animava com esse pensamento _"talvez Dianna tenha vindo atrás de mim porque ela também sentia falta de estar comigo. Ela pareceu bem segura sobre seus sentimentos quando finalmente conversamos sobre isso.."

_Lea sorriu lembrando daquele jantar. Nem os malditos paparazzis fotografando as duas juntas na saída apagou a beleza da noite. Dianna tinha escolhido o restaurante que ela sabia ser o preferido de Lea, e que havia se tornado o preferido dela também. _Delas_. Alex finalmente não estava por perto e, pela cara de Dianna, Lea soube que havia alguma coisa séria incomodando a amiga. _

_As palavras de Dianna ainda estavam bem frescas na memória de Lea, e ela conseguia repetir pra si mesma enquanto esperava a outra finalmente ligar dizendo que havia resolvido tudo. _"Lea, o que você realmente sente.. ou sentia, por mim?" _Ela havia perguntado, iniciando o assunto _"Eu não sei o que houve conosco. Nós estamos tão.. afastadas. Você parece distante, não compartilha mais as coisas comigo.. E.. Lea, você sabe o quanto eu te amo, não sabe? Eu não consigo deixar de me culpar.. eu acho que eu acabei te afastando, por estar muito focada no filme e em tudo mais.. com Alex.. E, caramba, isso é mais difícil de falar do que eu pensava... Acho que ficou bem claro, mesmo que a gente nunca tenha falado sobre isso, que apesar de você ser a minha melhor amiga, o que eu sinto por você vai muito além disso. Eu quero estar com você de novo. Le.. o meu namoro está uma merda. E quando eu paro pra pensar nisso, a única coisa que me vem na cabeça é você.. é impossível não comparar. Apesar da gente não ter tido nada sério.. foi bom. Foi a melhor coisa que eu já tive com alguém e eu.. eu sinto muita falta. E é por isso que eu vou terminar com o Alex assim que possível, e quando isso acontecer... saiba que eu vou estar lutando por você."

_E depois disso vieram uma série de desculpas da parte da loira, sobre respeitar a amizade delas se isso fosse o que Lea quisesse, mas a morena não estava realmente se importando mais com isso. A única coisa que passava pela sua cabeça naquele momento era porque _diabos_ Dianna tinha escolhido dizer aquilo pra ela em um restaurante. Em publico. Só o que ela queria agora era beijar a amiga e assegurar que tudo ficaria bem. Mas o beijo só veio a acontecer tempos depois. Mesmo com o namoro em crise, Dianna tentou manter aquela maldita ética de relacionamentos, e se limitava em cortejar Lea de todas as formas possíveis. O que deixou Lea extremamente apaixonada, mais do que, bom, ela sempre foi. Mas, caramba, era Dianna Agron. Era Dianna Agron te dando caronas, elogiando suas performances e te mandando mensagens de madrugada dizendo estar com saudade. Quem não se apaixonaria ainda mais? _

_E então, depois de um mês e algumas recaídas, Dianna havia deixado o apartamento de Lea no domingo a noite, depois de um fim de semana juntas, com a promessa de terminar com Alex ainda naquela semana. E Lea estava ali, jogada em sua cama, em plena madrugada, sentindo o perfume bom que a loira havia deixado pela casa, ansiando pelo momento em que ela voltaria. Um sorriso enorme se abriu em seu rosto ao ver o nome de Dianna chamando em seu celular. Atendeu rapidamente, as borboletas em seu estomago levantando vôo todas ao mesmo tempo._

_- Di?_

_Mas o que ela ouviu do outro lado da linha a deixou momentaneamente confusa, antes de uma sensação horrível de gelo descer pela sua garganta e congelar as mesmas borboletas. Os gemidos de Dianna eram ouvidos do outro lado da linha, juntamente com a voz sugestiva de Alex Pettyfer._


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: esse capitulo é beeem pequenininho, é só pra mostrar o que foi que o Alex fez mesmo.. hoje a noite vem um capitulo grande por ai ;) comentem, deixem opiniões, é importante pra mim e ajuda a desenvolver a história mostrando o que vocês querem ler! **

_Lea conhecia bem os gemidos de Dianna. Não que elas tivessem feito aquilo tantas vezes assim, mas ela sabia bem reconhecer quando a amiga estava realmente _gostando _daquilo. Os gemidos dela ainda eram recentes aos ouvidos de Lea, devido ao ultimo encontro delas, então não era difícil pra ela reconhecer que, do outro lado da linha telefônica, em algum lugar, Dianna Agron chegava ao orgasmo com outra pessoa. _

_Lea não teve forças para desligar o telefone. As lagrimas masoquistas escorriam dos olhos dela, mas ela não fazia nada para impedi-las. Após um breve silencio do outro lado da linha, a voz de Dianna anunciava que a loira ia se dirigir pro banho._

_- Eu já estou indo, amor. – a voz de Alex soou distante, antes dele falar ao aparelho. – Você vê o quanto ela está bem e feliz comigo, Lea? Deixa a gente em paz. Para de ir atrás dela.. vai ser melhor pra todo mundo, você não acha? Eu posso dar coisas a ela que você nunca vai poder. E, como você ouviu, eu não estou falando só de um pouco de publicidade..._

_Lea finalmente desligou o telefone. Só então, depois de muitas lágrimas em silencio, ela soltou um grito de frustração, atirando o celular longe._

-x-

As lagrimas escorriam dos olhos de Lea no momento também. Não tão fortes quanto na semana anterior, quando recebeu aquele telefonema, mas ainda assim silenciosas e doloridas. Percebeu Dianna finalmente acordando e tratou de enxugá-las rapidamente.

- Bom dia, Di..

- Bom dia.. – Dianna procurou os olhos de Lea com os seus, e percebeu que a amiga andara chorando. Um grande peso de culpa se instaurou dentro dela, a fazendo levantar da cama e forçar um tom animado na voz – Então, quer café? – Lea demorou um segundo para responder, analisando-a. – Você dizia que o meu café fazia falta...

- Ok, café! – Lea respondeu, pulando da cama e abrindo um sorriso.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: ai está ;) eu achei esse capitulo bem fofinho, pra compensar o anterior, hahaha**

**Me digam o que vocês querem ler aqui! O que vocês querem saber da história delas? Reviews são importantes pra me guiar na hora de escrever! Obrigada por eles! ;)**

Lea já estava confortavelmente sentada no sofá da sala, enquanto esperava o café que Dianna preparava na cozinha. Ela havia escolhido aquele apartamento justamente por manter certas características do antigo apartamento que dividia com a outra, que por sua vez lembrava razoavelmente sua casa em NY. Havia mantido o grande sofá listrado, que havia se tornado o lugar preferido das duas na casa. Era lá aonde elas se sentavam, ou praticamente deitavam, uma de frente pra outra, tomando café e conversando por horas. O ritual começava com Dianna fazendo café, com Lea a observando pelo balcão da cozinha, que dava uma perfeita visão da sala, e do sofá. Dianna sempre brincava, dizendo que Lea a observava tanto pra aprender os segredos culinários dela.

Lea também havia mantido isso na nova casa. O balcão americano e o sofá perfeitamente em frente a ele. E então, sem nem ao menos perceber o que estava fazendo, Lea já estava sentada no seu sofá, de frente para a cozinha, observando os movimentos da loira. Elas não conversavam entre si e, quando os olhares se encontravam, Dianna sorria levemente, antes de voltar a prestar atenção ao que estava fazendo.

Em poucos minutos já estavam ambas acomodadas na sala, cada uma encostada em um dos confortáveis braços do sofá, de frente pra outra, os pés se tocando numa proximidade confortável. Dianna passou a caneca fumegante de café pra Lea, sorrindo pra ela novamente.

- Eu senti saudade disso..

- É, eu também.. – Lea disse, de maneira vaga.

- Lembra quando a gente passava horas aqui conversando? Contando sobre as nossas vidas e se conhecendo?

- Lembro.. no primeiro mês a gente conversava basicamente sobre relacionamentos..

- E fofocava sobre o elenco, não se esqueça.. – Dianna abriu um sorriso.

- Você lembra o que você me perguntou da primeira vez que a gente conversou aqui? – a expressão de Lea mudou e se tornou fria.

- O q-que? – Dianna perguntou, insegura.

-x-

_Duas semanas depois de Lea ter gentilmente convidado a nova colega de elenco para dividir o apartamento com ela, Dianna tinha finalmente acabado de se mudar do maldito apart hotel para o quarto de hospedes, que ela já estava ocupando provisoriamente. Dianna havia pedido esse tempo para se acostumar com isso, e pra ver se ambas não mudariam de idéia. Bobagem. Já fazia agora quase dois meses que elas se conheceram e a empatia entre elas não podia ser maior. Na noite anterior mesmo, na terceira reunião informal do elenco, as duas haviam ido juntas e conversado quase a noite toda._

_Dianna deu um sorriso safado com as lembranças da noite anterior. Em algum momento da noite, após muitas bebidas, os assuntos pessoais de cada um vieram à tona. Ficou surpresa ao ver que a homossexualidade rolava solta entre o elenco. Alem de Chris Colfer e, claro, dela mesma, Lea e Heather Morris assumiram ter "um pezinho no arco-iris", como HeMo havia dito. Kevin e Harry disseram já ter tido experiências e, para a surpresa de Dianna, Mark falou que tinha curiosidade em experimentar, arrancando risos de todos. _

_A loira ainda ria das lembranças, quando Lea chegou a sala, com a cara amassada de sono, os cabelos bagunçados e uma mão na altura do estomago, formando a figura perfeita de alguém que aparentava estar sofrendo a pior ressaca do mundo._

_- Bom dia, companheira de apartamento – ela riu com a cara que Lea fez em resposta – Quer café? Acabei de fazer! _

_Lea assentiu devagar, se sentando na outra ponta do sofá. Dianna lhe entregou uma enorme caneca de café e, ao primeiro gole, a morena suspirou audívelmente._

_- Hmmm, Di, que coisa maravilhosa!_

_- Receita caseira contra ressaca. Tudo bem ai?_

_- Não mesmo. Ta tudo girando._

_- Ah, qual é.. segundo a Jenna isso é super normal pra você.._

_- A Jenna adora me entregar..._

_- Então entrega ela também! Ela adorou falar sobre você ontem, mas quando a gente perguntou dela, ela ficou bem quietinha.._

_- O que? Sobre a orientação sexual? _

_- Claro!_

_- Ta afim da Jenna, é, Di?_

_- Não! Só fiquei curiosa, ué.. _

_- Seeeeei.._

_- Curiosa assim eu fiquei pela Naya.. Será?_

_- Ela afirmou que não, né.._

_- Afirmar é uma coisa.. sei lá, eu senti alguma coisa nela, e não era heterossexualidade.._

_- Gaydar apurado, hein, Charlie?_

_- Heeeey! Droga, não devia ter te mostrado o tumblr..._

_- Eu achei legal.. e fofo. Sério._

_- Ok, ok, voltando ao assunto. – Dianna corou e tentou disfarçar – Desconfiou de mais alguém do elenco?_

_- Não, eu não sou boa nessas coisas.. Você mesma, eu nunca diria.. _

_As duas disfarçaram o rubor que surgia nas próprias faces. Se Dianna tivesse que escolher o momento em que percebeu que estava realmente afim de Lea, seria aquele. O jeito como ela perguntava as coisas, curiosa pela vida dela, com a voz sugestiva, provocando Dianna a falar, estabelecendo aquele jogo entre elas, que podia muito bem ser coisa de duas amigas, mas chegava na linha tênue entre algo mais. Dianna ergueu uma sobrancelha antes de responder._

_- Eu acho que fica bem claro, quando você me conhece por 5 minutos.._

_- Não, não é! Se você não tivesse me contado antes eu ia ficar realmente surpresa naquela mesa de bar.._

_- Eu tinha que ter contado, não ia me mudar pra sua casa sem te contar que era lésbica.._

_- Você disse bissexual ontem no bar, se não me engano, senhorita Agron.._

_- Você entendeu – Dianna revirou os olhos._

_- Não entendi não.. – Lea provocou, rindo. – me explica!_

_- Ai, Lea! – ela chutou de leve a amiga – já disse, preferência não significa exatamente restrição, ué.. uma graaaande preferência quase exclusiva não significa.. bem.. – Lea gargalhou – ué, é verdade, vez ou outra acontece de eu ficar com um cara.. e gostar.. _

_- Claro, claro.._

_- Problemas com isso, senhorita verdadeiramente bissexual? _

_- Verdadeiramente? – Lea riu novamente, mais alto agora._

_- Foi o que você jogou na minha cara, não foi? – ela repetiu o gesto de erguer uma sobrancelha. - Francamente, aquele papo de ontem de não ter preferências não colou, Lea. _

_- Mas eu não tenho, eu gosto dos dois, ué.._

_- Ta, mas objetivamente: se você fosse escolher alguém pra transar, agora.. você preferiria um homem ou uma mulher?_

_- Pode ser os dois ao mesmo tempo?_

_- Lea!_

_- Ok, ok – Lea revirou os olhos – Sei lá, Di.. sexo é sexo. Mudando coisas básicas, as sensações são as mesmas. Sexo bom não depende realmente do gênero, e sim da pessoa.._

_- Hm, é.. foi uma boa resposta. Me venceu. _

-x-

- Você me perguntou se eu preferia transar com homens ou com mulheres, Dianna.. – Lea continuou, ainda fria.

- Le.. – Dianna pediu, desanimada. Não queria começar uma discussão logo pela manhã.

- Me responde, Dianna.

- Lea! Que droga, pra que isso? – ela esperou uma reação da outra, que continuou olhando pra ela séria. Seu lábio inferior tremeu levemente antes dela responder – ok, se você quer continuar com isso.. Eu posso te dar a mesma resposta que você me deu: Sexo bom só depende da pessoa, né? _Não é por quem você se atrai, é por quem você se apaixona_.. – ela disse, citando o roteiro do episódio que havia ido ao ar na semana anterior.

- Oh, ótimo, você vai começar com a sua poesia agora...

- Lea, por favor, para! – ela se ajoelhou no sofá, segurando as mãos dela sobre os joelhos morenos, não deixando a amiga fugir daquela proximidade. – Eu sei e você sabe que você só está me atacando pra.. sei lá, pra não deixar eu me aproximar de você de novo. Meu Deus, é tão mais fácil assim se torturar com isso, do que conversar comigo e ficar bem?

- Você disse que não gostava mais de estar com ele, Di! – a voz dela falhou – você mentiu pra mim..

- Caramba, Lea, é só sexo! Tem tanta coisa que importa muito mais.. isso importa muito mais – ela disse, segurando as mãos de Lea entre as suas, de forma carinhosa, mas firme. Os lábios da morena se contraíram e Dianna soube que ela estava prestes a chorar. – A gente não pode conversar?

- Eu não consigo, Dianna. – ela soltou as mãos devagar. – Ainda não. Eu queria conseguir ficar perto de você, mas toda vez que você chega perto.. eu lembro de tudo, e dói.. Respeita meu tempo, por favor.

- Claro. Claro que eu vou respeitar, amor..

Lea também ficou de joelhos, fechando a distancia entre elas. Puxou Dianna para um abraço apertado, suspirando de alivio por finalmente ter a loira tão próxima a ela novamente. Ouviu um pequeno soluço contra o seu próprio pescoço, antes de sentir as lágrimas de Dianna em sua pele. Lea acariciou os cabelos loiros, sentindo o cheiro bom que saía deles. Dianna espalhou vários beijinhos pelo ombro de Lea, cheia de saudade, mas a outra mulher pareceu incomodada com aquilo. Afastou Dianna gentilmente, a mantendo longe de si. Trocaram um olhar triste.

- Não se mexe, tá?

Dianna assentiu com a cabeça. Lea segurou o rosto dela, enxugando as lágrimas que escorriam dos olhos cor de avelã. Suspirou, trazendo o rosto mais pra perto.

- Não se mexa... – ela sussurrou dessa vez.

Dianna fechou os olhos ao sentir a respiração de Lea batendo em seu rosto. A morena terminou de vez com a distancia entre elas, unindo seus lábios. Foi mais do que um selinho, mas muito menos que um beijo. Durou apenas alguns segundos, mas Dianna pode sentir perfeitamente a maciez e quentura dos lábios de Lea, umedecendo os seus próprios. Foi o suficiente pra que novas lágrimas escorressem de seus olhos, antes de Lea se afastar completamente e ela os abrisse.

- Eu... vou tomar banho, antes de ir gravar.. – Lea disse desconcertada, se levantando do sofá enquanto secava os próprios olhos.

- Eu te amo... – Dianna disse bem baixinho, observando Lea se afastar.

- Eu também, Di... – ela deu um beijo na testa da loira, que continuava na mesma posição, ajoelhada no sofá. – obrigada pelo café..


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: então... dificil de sair esse capitulo! Perguntei o que os leitores queriam, e duas leitoras do Nyah pediram pra ler o primeiro beijo delas, como as coisas aconteceram e tal... ai está o resultado! **

**O que vocês querem ler agora? O flashback foi mais voltado pra visão da Lea, pensei em dar a versão da Dianna agora.. o que acham? Deixem comentários! Digam o que querem ler aqui! São eles que me motivam a escrever! Beijos!**

O caminho até o estúdio foi bem estranho naquele dia. Apesar de estarem dividindo o mesmo carro, Lea e Dianna não conversavam, e, quando Lea estacionou o carro, nenhuma das duas se moveu. Dianna quebrou o silencio, incomodada.

- Obrigada pela carona, Lea.. eu.. vou procurar a Naya agora e.. se ela disser que está ok eu passar um tempo com ela, hoje a noite mesmo eu passo lá pra pegar meu carro e minhas coisas..

- Dianna, pra que isso?

- Ué.. você claramente está desconfortável comigo na sua casa, então é melhor..

- Eu não estou desconfortável com a sua presença. E você sabe muito bem que, por mim, nunca teria deixado de ser a _nossa_ casa... eu gosto de dividir o apartamento com você.

- Você gostava de dividir o apartamento comigo quando nós éramos amigas.. Eu não sei como seria voltar a dividir o mesmo teto com você depois de tudo que nós desenvolvemos até aqui..

- Exatamente. Eu acho que eu quero descobrir.

- Eu não entendo.. O que é que você está fazendo, Lea?

- Olha, eu quero estar perto de você, Dianna.. por mais que, no momento, me machuque, e que eu não consiga.. ainda assim, eu prefiro ter você por perto, fodendo completamente com a minha cabeça, me deixando magoada e confusa, do que não ter você.

- Wow... ok... Eu devo ficar feliz com isso? – perguntou a loira, confusa.

- Eu ainda to tentando descobrir isso também. – ela viu um carro estacionando ao lado do dela e resolveu terminar por ali. – eu tenho que gravar. A gente se fala em casa.

Ela soltou o cinto de segurança, se aproximando de Dianna e dando um leve beijo em sua bochecha. Ao se afastar, a loira deslizou os dedos pelo local, dando um pequeno sorriso a Lea, que sacudiu a cabeça, devolvendo o mesmo sorriso contido e saindo do carro.

O carro ao lado do seu, ela percebia agora, pertencia a Chris Colfer. O garoto já tinha saído do carro e sorriu pra ela, esperando a amiga para irem até o estúdio. O sorriso de Chris foi substituído por uma careta de surpresa ao ver Dianna saindo do carro também. A loira percebeu os olhos do amigo se estreitarem em sua direção e suspirou.

- Bom dia, Chris. – ela deu um ultimo olhar para a dupla, que agora estava lado a lado – eu vou.. procurar a Naya.. até depois.

Chris esperou a loira se afastar antes de soltar um gritinho agudo e agarrar a mão de Lea.

- LEA MICHELE! O que está acontecendo aqui? – Lea sorriu, incomodada – ai meu deus, eu conheço essa cara! Vocês super acabaram de fazer sexo ou coisa assim?

- Chris, não! Claro que não! Ela só.. terminou com o Alex, e está lá em casa por uns tempos..

- Por quê?

- Porque.. ué, porque eu sou amiga dela e estou a abrigando, ué..

- Lea. Por favor.

- Ok, ok.. eu estou pensando em talvez dar uma segunda chance a ela..

- Depois de toda aquela coisa do telefonema bizarro? Meu deus, vocês são realmente..

- Chris. Chris. Olha, a gente ainda nem conversou sobre aquilo ainda.. mas em algum momento a gente vai ter que superar aquilo e ai.. nós podemos finalmente fazer as coisas da maneira certa..

- Argh, você é tão irritantemente apaixonada por ela.

- Sim, eu sou! Mas não é por isso que eu vou perdoá-la assim.. eu nem sei se eu consigo fazer isso, por agora..

- Não consegue? Lea, ta na cara que já está acontecendo alguma coisa entre vocês.

- Não, Chris, não está!

- Jura? Porque eu te conheço. Eu consigo ver totalmente que rolou alguma coisa. Não se esqueça _quem_ estava lá quando vocês finalmente se beijaram pela primeira vez. Quem foi que ouviu você falando sobre isso durante _horas_..

- Na-não foram horas, Chris. Eu só estava confusa e precisava conversar, droga..

- E fez exatamente essa mesma cara de agora..

- Ok, ta bem. A gente _meio _que se beijou hoje de manhã. Na verdade, eu meio que beijei ela.. E eu acho que preciso falar sobre isso..

- Viu? Exatamente do mesmo jeito de quando vocês ficaram pela primeira vez. – ele disse, com um sorriso vitorioso.

-x-

_Apesar de todo o clima de brincadeiras entre Dianna e Lea, das leves provocações, de todo contato físico e do sério agravante delas dividirem a mesma casa, as gravações da primeira temporada de Glee já estavam na reta final e nada havia acontecido entre elas. Alguns amigos do elenco haviam perguntado sobre, uma vez ou duas, mas as duas afirmavam tão veementemente que não havia nada que todos, aos poucos, foram deixando isso pra lá. Afinal, o elenco todo estava muito unido, e as brincadeiras com possíveis casais eram freqüentes._

_Com o tempo, as relações no elenco haviam mudado também. Dianna foi deixando claro para todos os limites das brincadeiras sobre a sua sexualidade, e Lea foi mostrando que, apesar da aparente personalidade extremamente sexual, a maior parte do que falava não passava de brincadeira mesmo. A medida que se conheciam, foram descobrindo no elenco quem seria amigo, quem seria algo mais e como lidar com quem não se davam tão bem. Mark e Naya começaram um romance sem compromisso. Jenna e Kevin haviam começado um namoro sério. Cory se mostrou um ótimo amigo e Chris estava tão próximo de Lea e Dianna que as duas o chamavam de filho, na brincadeira._

_O clima de provocação inicial entre Lea e Dianna havia se transformado em uma relação de extremo carinho. Talvez elas agora se conhecessem tão bem que, quando Lea brincava dizendo que ia "chamar o Charlie para resolver o problema de falta de sexo" Dianna simplesmente ria, forçando uma cara de cafajeste. E quando Dianna, do nada, tecia algum elogio mais.. provocativo ao corpo de Lea, a amiga rebatia brincando, dizendo que ela poderia ter aquilo na hora que quisesse._

_Às vezes, claro, elas se questionavam sobre essas brincadeiras, sobre todos os abraços e mãos dadas. Pelo menos Lea se questionava. Enquanto estava no sofá, observando Dianna na cozinha, ela se pegava pensando no fundo de verdade que poderia haver por trás daquilo tudo. Desde a semana anterior, quando Jonathan havia vindo de NY para negociar com a FOX a sua participação em Glee, Lea tinha ainda mais coisas pra pensar. O amigo não perdia a chance de alfinetar as duas sobre a situação. Após uma semana ocupando o sofá do apartamento delas, John retornaria para NY no dia seguinte, para acertar as ultimas coisas lá durante o fim de semana e voltar na segunda para participar das gravações até o fim da temporada. Assim, Lea e Dianna resolveram fazer um jantar em sua casa, como uma pequena despedida pro hospede. _

_À noite, após um dia de reuniões conturbadas sobre a turnê de GLEE, os três finalmente estavam em casa, acompanhados de Chris. Dianna havia insistido para que o garoto os acompanhasse, e Lea sabia bem o motivo: a loira já havia comentado que queria juntar Chris com John, argumentando que Chris, sendo um dos seus melhores amigos, merecia alguém legal como o nova-iorquino. _

_Eles realmente estavam se dando muito bem. Naquele exato momento, John e Dianna trabalhavam avidamente no preparo de uma pizza, mais brincando do que exatamente cozinhando. Chris e Lea foram escalados para conseguirem bebidas, já que não eram muito chegados a cozinha. Então, duas horas mais tarde, os quatro estavam jogados na sala, com duas pizzas gigantes, sendo uma completamente vegana, e três garrafas de vinho, duas quais duas já se encontravam completamente vazias. _

_- Eu acho que a gente precisa de mais vinho! – exclamou Lea, já alegre._

_- Eu é que não desço pra comprar mais.. – Chris disse, se jogando no sofá._

_- Olha, pra falar a verdade, eu acho que vou parar de beber por aqui.. – Dianna era bem fraca pra bebida, então achou melhor se controlar. _

_- Acho que sobramos nós dois então, Le.. – John se sentou no sofá, ao lado de Chris, abrindo a terceira garrafa. – Vai, poe logo um filme ai pra gente ver.. tenho que estar no aeroporto as 7 da manhã, então ainda temos umas 4 horas pela frente.._

_- Tem certeza que você não quer dormir, John? É melhor do que ir direto.._

_- Eu me conheço, Di! Se eu dormir, vou perder o vôo.. – disse John, dando um gole generoso no vinho e passando a garrafa a Lea. _

_15 minutos depois, John e Chris estavam acomodados no sofá, enquanto Lea e Dianna ainda tentavam escolher um filme na televisão. Dianna insistia para assistirem um filme de terror e Lea parecia relutante. A discussão foi interrompida quando um barulho de sucção chegou ao ouvido das duas. Elas trocaram um olhar divertido antes de Lea arriscar olhar para o sofá. _

_- É. Eles estão se pegando.._

_Dianna riu da cena. Os dois se agitavam no sofá, em um beijo pra lá de intenso. _

_- Finalmente! – ela exclamou alto o suficiente para fazer os meninos se separarem e sorrirem pra elas, antes de voltarem a se beijar – então.. filme? _

_- Le.. – John chamou, com um tom de voz culpado. – a gente.. err.. pode ir pro seu quarto? _

_- Oi?_

_Dianna ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, sorrindo divertida. Chris estava completamente vermelho, mas não parecia ser só de vergonha, levando em conta o quanto ele estava ofegante. John deu um sorriso safado e Lea revirou os olhos._

_- Ok, vai.. – John agarrou as mãos de Chris, o puxando em direção ao quarto – MAS NÃO SUJEM MINHA CAMA! – Ela gritou. Se voltou pra Dianna, que ria. – posso dormir com você hoje?_

_- Claro.. vamos de uma vez? Tô meio tonta.. _

_Lea arrumou a sala rapidamente, enquanto Dianna tomava um banho e escovava os dentes para tentar melhorar. Já estava deitada quando Lea entrou no quarto._

_- Tem lugar pra mim ai? – a cama de Dianna, diferente da de Lea, era de solteiro. A loira abriu espaço pra amiga deitar._

_- Só apaga a luz... tá me dando dor de cabeça.._

_Lea apagou a luz e fechou a porta do quarto, deitando de frente pra amiga. Não se via muita coisa no quarto, mas Lea tateou o rosto de Dianna, fazendo carinho no cabelo dela._

_- Ta melhor?_

_- Melhorando... – ela abraçou Lea pela cintura, chegando mais perto da amiga e diminuindo o tom de voz – ta tudo bem ai? Tem espaço suficiente?_

_- Tem.. – ela terminou o carinho nos cabelos loiros com um beijo na testa dela – boa noite, Di._

_- Boa noite..._

_As duas caíram em um silencio pesado. As mãos de Dianna ainda faziam carinho pelas costas de Lea, e a morena, por sua vez, se aproximou um pouco mais, retribuindo o carinho na cintura de Dianna. _

_Lea não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficaram assim. Em algum momento, a mão de Dianna subiu pela sua nuca para acariciar seu cabelo, e um arrepio involuntário percorreu seu corpo. A amiga agora estava mais próxima que nunca, e isso, misturado ao efeito do vinho, causava uma reação incontrolável nela. O braço de Dianna se apoiava na lateral do corpo de Lea e ela sentia o seu próprio coração bater aceleradamente contra a pele da outra. _

_Ela se perguntou se Dianna podia sentir seu coração acelerado. Se apavorou com o pensamento de que a amiga poderia se ofender ou se assustar com a reação dela. Passou alguns segundos em pânico com essa idéia, o seu coração se acelerando mais ainda, antes de um novo pensamento percorrer sua mente._

_E se Dianna estivesse fazendo aquilo de propósito? Se ela realmente estivesse tentando provocar Lea? A morena já tinha se entregado, com as pulsações rápidas e a respiração que, ela sabia, já estava alterada. Se ela estivesse sendo testada.. porque não testar também? Qual seria o limite da amiga? Iria apenas retribuir o cafuné.. _

_Lea subiu a mão novamente até os cabelos loiros, acariciando. Mas pra isso, todo o seu corpo se movimentou. Estavam agora completamente coladas uma na outra. As pernas se tocando, os braços se entrelaçando.. Lea podia até sentir a respiração de Dianna batendo em seu rosto. Se perguntou até onde iria sua coragem de continuar com aquilo. Hesitantemente, ela levantou o rosto em direção ao ar quente que a loira expelia. Seus narizes roçaram e ela soube: Estava a milímetros de distancia de um beijo de Dianna Agron. E, Deus, como ela queria aquilo. _

_As respirações se misturaram uma ultima vez antes de Dianna finalmente fechar a distancia entre suas bocas. Lea teve um milésimo de segundo para sentir a maciez dos lábios da amiga, antes da língua de Dianna invadir sua boca, e ela corresponder imediatamente. _

_Nos primeiros momentos as duas continuaram na mesma posição, o cafuné no mesmo ritmo, como se o beijo fosse apenas uma continuação do carinho que trocavam. E então Lea levou a mão até o rosto de Dianna, a puxando pra mais perto. O beijo, que até então era calmo, apesar de intenso, se tornou ardente. A mão de Dianna foi parar na cintura de Lea e, antes que ela percebesse, a loira estava por cima dela._

_Lea passou as duas mãos pelo pescoço da amiga, aceitando o novo ritmo imposto por ela. Os carinhos continuavam, quase paradoxalmente: o beijo parecia algo a parte. Se não fosse por ele, o que estava acontecendo ali seria apenas mais um dos momentos carinhosos que elas trocavam. A surrealidade do momento atingiu os pensamentos de Lea, mas ela escolheu não pensar sobre aquilo. Não naquela hora. Não com Dianna finalmente diminuindo o ritmo do beijo para iniciar uma série de selinhos nos lábios de Lea, que tentava voltar a respirar normalmente._

_Um novo beijo se seguiu ao primeiro. E certamente outros teriam se seguido, não fosse pelo estrondo que foi ouvido fora do quarto, antes da porta se abrir com violência, a claridade invadir o ambiente e as duas se afastarem completamente no impulso. _

_- Lea! Desculpa... err.. Meninas, alguma de vocês duas poderia fazer o favor de me ceder algumas camisinhas?_

_As duas respiravam ofegantes. Passado o susto inicial, elas tentavam se recompor, disfarçando. Lea percebeu Dianna rindo e olhou para a amiga. Compartilhou o riso com ela, afinal, a situação era realmente engraçada. Jonathan estava parado na porta do quarto, usando apenas um travesseiro para se cobrir. _

_- Acho que tem algumas dentro de um vazo lá no móvel da sala, Jon.. mas acho que você não vai saber achar.. vem, vou pegar.. francamente. _

_Lea saiu do quarto sem olhar para nenhum dos dois, indo em direção a sala. Jon a seguiu, ainda se cobrindo. Dianna foi junto com eles, achando graça da situação. Após procurar um pouco, Finalmente entregou algumas camisinhas na mão do amigo, lançando um olhar reprovador a ele. _

_- Obrigada, minha linda.. Agora, se não for pedir demais.. você não teria por ai algum lubrificante, teria? – Lea o fulminou com o olhar. – por favor?_

_- Não, Jon, eu não tenho! Tenho um óleo de massagem daqueles de sabor, que esquentam e tal.. serve?_

_- Serve! _

_- Bom, ta no meu quarto, no meu armário, dentro de uma caixinha azul.. – Jon parecia perdido – ok, eu posso pegar pra você. Se eu entrar no meu quarto agora eu vou ver alguma coisa que eu não deva? Além, é claro, de você, vestindo um travesseiro?_

_- Hm.. vai. Só um minuto. _

_Cinco minutos depois Lea estava no quarto procurando o tal óleo. Jonathan ainda se cobria usando apenas o travesseiro, e Chris estava usando o robe de Lea. Dianna estava encostada na entrada do quarto, rindo da situação. Na verdade, ela continuou rindo até voltar para o quarto._

_Lea demorou um momento para voltar pra cama, temendo o que aconteceria a seguir. Pelo jeito de Dianna enquanto Lea ajudava os meninos, a loira parecia fingir que nada havia acontecido. Quando Lea se deitou, Dianna sorriu para ela, chegando mais perto._

_- Isso foi.. memorável. Vou rir disso pra sempre. _

_- O Jon sempre apronta essas coisas comigo, é incrível..._

_A indecisão tomou conta de Lea ao ver Dianna se ajeitar na cama. Ela queria mais, claro. Agora que haviam começado, e sido interrompidas daquela maneira, ela queria continuar. Virou de lado, passando um braço pela cintura de Dianna, que deu uma ultima risada leve, antes de puxar Lea para um novo beijo. _

_Dessa vez a entrega era muito maior. Lea rapidamente estava por cima de Dianna, a beijando com vontade. A língua macia da loira parecia preencher a boca dela perfeitamente_. "Meu Deus, que beijo bom!"._ Lea pensou em proferir esse pensamento em voz alta, mas se conteve. As caricias eram mais ousadas também. As pontas dos dedos de Dianna percorriam as costas e a nuca de Lea, causando arrepios por onde passavam. _

_Os beijos continuavam. Rolaram na cama. Dianna ficando por cima, impondo um ritmo leve e demorado. Lea apenas curtia o momento. Depois de longos minutos elas trocaram novos selinhos, descansando. Lea se colocou por cima de Dianna novamente, mas dessa vez ela queria mais. Começou um beijo quente, juntando mais o seu corpo contra o da amiga, que retribuiu com vontade, apertando sua cintura. _

_As pernas se entrelaçaram com os movimentos dos quadris. A coxa de Lea encontrou espaço entre as pernas de Dianna, causando um arrepio de prazer. A loira fez o movimento contrário, pressionando o corpo de Lea contra o seu, e ela teve que se controlar para conter um gemido. Repetiu o movimento. Uma, duas, Três vezes. Dianna quebrou o beijo e, afastando um pouco suas bocas, soltou um longo suspiro de prazer. E então Lea sustentou o olhar dela pela primeira vez na noite. _

_O dia estava amanhecendo e as duas podiam se enxergar perfeitamente agora. Dianna deu um sorriso cúmplice a Lea. O sorriso dela, da sua amiga Dianna. E ela não teve como não retribuir com o mesmo sorriso que ela sempre direcionava especialmente para a amiga. Lea sentiu como se o seu coração se enchesse de carinho e afeição pela outra naquele momento. E, pelo olhar que elas trocaram, ela podia jurar que Dianna percebeu aquilo. E, pelo sorriso, apostou que a loira sentia a mesma coisa naquele momento. Não era simplesmente desejo, ou atração física. Era algo muito maior que isso. Elas trocaram um ultimo selinho, demorado e carinhoso, antes de Lea se deitar novamente ao lado dela na cama._

_Trocaram alguns carinhos, em silencio, até que o barulho distante do despertador as trouxe de volta a realidade. Lea se levantou apressada._

_- Tenho que ir levar o John no aeroporto! Esse maluco ainda deve estar fazendo sabe-se lá o que no meu quarto.. vou lá apressar ele. Você vai ficar em casa?_

_- Acho que sim... – Dianna se levantou, ajudando Lea a carregar as malas do amigo até a porta - ainda to sentindo que vou ter que lidar com uma leve ressaca quando acordar.._

_- É, fica ai, dorme, descansa um pouco.._

_- Uhum.. diz que eu mandei boa viagem pro John, e fala pra ele voltar logo... – ela se aproximou de Lea, dando um abraço na amiga. – Boa noite! – ela riu, a puxando para um selinho demorado, antes de voltar pro quarto. _

_Lea suspirou profundamente, absorvendo toda aquela situação, antes de se dirigir ao próprio quarto, tomando o cuidado de se fazer notada antes de entrar. _

_- Não quero atrapalhar, mas.. John, ta na hora do voo.._

_- Tudo bem, pode entrar, já estamos vestidos._

_Os dois saíram do quarto com caras culpadas. Lea balançou a cabeça para Chris, que ficou completamente vermelho._

_A ida até o aeroporto foi divertida. Lea ia rindo e implicando com o novo casal, até que John resolveu retrucar. _

_- É, Lea, vai brincando.. eu sei que você só está fazendo isso pra tirar o foco do verdadeiro acontecimento da noite..._

_- Como assim? – perguntou Chris, curioso. Lea disfarçou, constrangida._

_- É, gatinho.. eu tive essa revelação ontem a noite, quando entrei no quarto da Di.. nossas amigas estavam dividindo a cama de uma maneira nada inocente. – John revelou, com um sorriso vitorioso._

_- SÉRIO? Lea, você ficou com a Di? Ai meu Deus, conta! Conta!_

_- Eu.. ai, gente, não foi nada demais.. convenhamos, a gente sabia que isso ia acabar acontecendo um dia.._

_- Lea Michele. Foi você mesma quem me disse, mais de uma vez, que não tinha nada a ver. Que você gostava da Dianna como uma irmã. Que.. dissimulada!_

_- Eu sei, eu sei.. aconteceu, ué, o que você quer que eu diga?_

_- Comece dizendo se foi bom ou não.. – John interrompeu, rindo._

_- Jonathan!_

_- Foi? – Chris insistiu._

_- Ah... foi, foi bem bom.. mas foi meio estranho também. Sei lá, né.. é a Di..._

_- Ficou um clima ruim entre vocês depois?_

_- Não. Ficou um clima estranho.. não sei explicar.._

_- Ué, então conversa com ela!_

_- Não! – ela corou com o pensamento de ter que falar sobre aquilo com a amiga - Não tem nada pra ser conversado.. foi só uma coisa que aconteceu, quase que uma extensão da nossa amizade.. não tem o que se conversar. Nem o que ficar pensando sobre.._

_Mas não foi bem isso que aconteceu. Depois de deixar John no aeroporto e Chris em casa, quando finalmente foi pro seu quarto, ignorando a porta fechada do quarto ao lado, tudo que ela conseguiu pensar foi em Dianna. Ela nem dormiu, deixando o pensamento viajar nas lembranças da noite anterior por horas. Estava quase cochilando, quando foi despertada pelo toque do celular._

_**Minha diva, cheguei! Tudo bem por aqui. Tudo certo pra minha volta definitiva na segunda! Ah, Theo está indo comigo, ok? Te amo! John. **_

_Theo? Lea suspirou. Era só o que faltava._


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Bom, só o que eu posso fazer é me desculpar pela demora. Minha vida se tornou algo muito louco na ultima semana. Minha faculdade pegou fogo, eu fiquei doente, tiveram brigas inesperadas e aproximações muito mais inesperadas ainda ao meu redor e eu simplesmente não tive cabeça pra escrever e achei que fosse surtar. Não surtei :D a prova disso é que eu finalmente estou conseguindo escrever de novo. Mas, de qualquer forma, MIL DESCULPAS pela demora. E pelo capitulo pequeno. Ele deveria ser maior, mas eu tenho que parar de escrever agora e não queria deixar vocês mais tempo sem atualizações. Continuo hoje a noite e acredito que até o fim de semana vai ter mais coisas aqui! **

**-x-**

_Dianna acordou, horas mais tarde, com um turbilhão de sensações dominando seu corpo. Ela tinha, naquele momento, uma dor de cabeça incrível. Mas o mais incrível é que não foi essa dor que a fez ficar na cama por muito tempo depois de ter acordado. _

_No primeiro momento, após ter acordado, ela tentou compreender o porquê de todos aqueles sentimentos confusos de felicidade dentro dela. Então as cenas da noite anterior começaram a vir na sua cabeça. Ela passou longos minutos relembrando tudo o que tinha acontecido, até conseguir organizar tudo na sua cabeça e distinguir exatamente o que estava sentindo e os motivos que a levaram a fazer aquilo. Só então ela percebeu o que aquilo significava, levando em conta o que ela já tinha aceitado pra si mesma a meses: estava completamente apaixonada por sua melhor amiga. _

_Até ontem, ela não conseguiria ver como resolver as coisas de uma maneira positiva. Procurava repetir pra si mesma pequenos fatos que ela sabia sobre Lea, que eram sérios agravantes ao fato dela estar apaixonada: Lea nunca havia se envolvido com uma mulher. Claro, beijos, saídas, sexo casual... mas um envolvimento romântico.. Lea já havia dito, inclusive, que não conseguia se ver _namorando_ uma mulher. Segundo, ela tinha um namorado. Lógico, eles tinham um namoro aberto e, inclusive, quando as duas foram juntas pra NY passar um fim de semana, Lea acabou ficando com uma garota na frente de Theo. Dianna ficou assustada ao perceber que ela mesma tremia de ciúmes e evitada olhar para a cena, enquanto Theo parecia completamente bem com a situação. A terceira e maior questão era a forma que Lea parecia enxergar as coisas. Ela sempre se mostrou confortável com toda aquela situação e, apesar de afirmar que tinha uma alma completamente romântica, sua vida amorosa era uma completa bagunça que Dianna tinha lutado até o fim para não se envolver. Até a noite anterior. _

_Quando a compreensão de tudo isso a atingiu foi que a dor de cabeça começou. Ela pensou em levantar e buscar um analgésico na cozinha, mas a chance de ter que encontrar com Lea era grande e ela resolveu evitar esse momento, por enquanto. Ela apostava que, se dependesse da amiga, não teriam que conversar sobre aquilo, e ela preferia manter as coisas assim. Se ela falasse, seria só pra revelar sentimentos que certamente não seriam compartilhados e criar uma situação ruim. A dor de cabeça se tornou maior, agora acompanhada de uma sensação ruim que subia do seu estomago e se instalava no pulmão, que Dianna sabia muito bem que _não_ era ressaca. Uma vontade enorme de chorar tomou conta dela, e ela se segurou, com o estúpido pensamento de que, se ela derramasse pelo menos uma lágrima por causa daquilo, ai sim seria um caminho sem volta pra uma relação que só a machucaria mais. Fechou os olhos e se cobriu melhor, se obrigando a votar a dormir._

-x-

- Di?

- Ei, Nay.. tudo bem?

- Dianna, você tem noção de que todo mundo no SET já está comentando que você e Lea chegaram juntas hoje?

- Droga. – ela esfregou as mãos no rosto, respirando fundo. – Naya, eu terminei com o Alex e pedi pra Lea pra voltar pra casa dela..

- E ela deixou? – Naya tinha uma expressão cética no rosto.

- A gente ainda não conversou realmente sobre.. ela não quer, fica evitando o assunto.. mas, por enquanto, ela pediu pra eu ficar por lá.. sabe, como amigas e tal.

- Vocês são doentes, você sabe disso, né?

- Naya, porque você continua dizendo isso?

- Porque eu achei que vocês realmente fossem ficar bem, depois de você ter parado de ser uma idiota e ter confessado todos os seus sentimentos, e você dá um jeito de estragar tudo isso com o Alex...

- Você sabe que eu não fiz isso! Você sabe que ele armou aquilo pra deixar a Lea mal..

- Não muda o fato de que você tava.. lá, trepando com ela, Dianna!

- Naya! Caramba, foi um maldito sexo de despedida! Eu não queria fazer aquilo, mas ele pediu e insistiu que depois disso me deixaria em paz... você sabe disso!

- Eu sei, acho que até mesmo a Lea sabe, mas isso não muda o fato de que magoou ela..

- Você acha que ter visto ela com o Theo milhões de vezes não me magoou também?

- Primeiro, uma coisa não justifica a outra de maneira nenhuma, e eu vou te considerar mais doente ainda se você tentar usar isso como uma desculpa. Segundo, eu disse que vocês duas são doentes e eu também acho que a Lea cometeu vários erros.. mas vocês não podem continuar fingindo que nada está acontecendo, como vocês fazem a mais de um ano! Chegou a hora de vocês finalmente sentarem e conversarem sobre tudo que vocês sentem e tudo o que vocês fizeram uma pra outra. Por favor, superem esse maldito medo e conversem. Vocês se amam, vocês sabem disso, todo mundo sabe disso. Deixem de ser idiotas e cresçam.

- Eu.. é.. bom, uau.. isso foi uma forma bem.. agressiva.. de aconselhar alguém.

- Eu deveria ter te dito isso a um ano atrás e poupado muita coisa. Pense sobre tudo isso, ta? – ela atrapalhou a franja loira de Dianna e lhe deu um beijinho na bochecha, se afastando pra entrar no camarim.


	7. Chapter 7

_Dianna realmente não tinha planos para se levantar e sair do quarto. Mesmo quando ela ouviu o barulho lá fora, o que significava que provavelmente o elenco de Glee havia novamente invadido a casa delas para uma reunião informal de fim de semana. Ela percebeu que já era noite e suspirou, ligando a TV, sabendo que não conseguiria mais dormir. Teve alguns momentos de descanso, antes de Naya invadir o quarto da loira, pulando em sua cama. _

_- Nay! Para!_

_- Vocês são duas péssimas anfitriãs! A Lea ta quase dormindo no sofá, e você nem se dispôs a sair desse maldito quarto! Qual é! Vamos lá pra fora, não é possível que você ainda tenha o que dormir..._

_- A gente virou a noite ontem, estamos realmente cansadas.._

_- Você dormiu o dia inteiro, Dianna! Vamos! – ela se ajoelha na cama, ao lado da amiga que continuava deitada. - Eu juro que se você sair, deixou você tomar um bodyshot em mim!_

_- Hm... oferta baixa. Tô morrendo de ressaca, não quero beber hoje.._

_- Ok, você não precisa beber. Vamos lá pra fora e eu te faço uma lap dance!_

_- Naya, Naya, não oferece essas coisas que você sabe que eu aceito.. – ela disse, brincando, subindo a ponta dos dedos pela perna da latina._

_- Mas você é uma tarada mesmo, hein, Charlie?- ela riu, segurando a mão de Dianna e parando o movimento._

_- Você sabe que eu sou afim de você desde o primeiro dia, Naya, porque negar algo que você sabe que vai acontecer... – ela tentou uma careta sedutora, mas não conseguiu impedir a risada que surgiu ao fim da frase._

_- Canalha! Você diz isso pra todas, eu sei muito bem..._

_- Ei! Não é bem assim, ta?Eu tenho sentimentos..._

_- Aham. Estou vendo. – ela sacudiu a cabeça, rindo. – Um sentimento de chatice enorme que te impede de sair do quarto.._

_- Não é isso.. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, indecisa. Naya percebeu._

_- Di, o que houve? Ta tudo bem?_

_- Eu meio que preciso conversar com alguém sobre uma coisa..._

_- Ok... pode falar... – ela virou os olhos, confusa._

_- Eu.. meio que... John e Chris se pegaram, ficou sabendo?_

_- Sim, a Lea tava implicando com o Chris sobre mandar a conta da lavanderia pra ele, por causa dos lençóis sujos de po- Dianna gritou e a interrompeu._

_- EW! Ok, sem detalhes, eu não preciso saber disso._

_- Enfim.. sim, estamos sabendo. O que tem isso?_

_- Lea veio dormir aqui no quarto comigo... a gente começou a fazer cafuné uma na outra, e ela meio que começou a... – Um olhar de compreensão se instaurou em Naya, e ela assentiu para a amiga continuar – sei lá, a gente tava fazendo carinho, e ai começamos a nos aproximar.. nem eu sei como... – Naya já estava um pouco boquiaberta – ela chegou perto demais, eu não me controlei e.. sabe, né._

_- Vocês ficaram?_

_- Sim..._

_- _Só _ficaram?_

_- SIM! Não aconteceu nada demais! – ela parou um segundo para se lembrar da sensação da coxa de Lea entre as suas, dos corpos pressionados e do arrepio de prazer que novamente percorreu seu corpo com a lembrança - Ela é minha melhor amiga, tá louca?_

_- Di, é meio que hipocrisia você dizer isso agora. Todo mundo já tinha falado que a amizade de vocês era um pouco diferente e você sempre rebateu dizendo que pra você a Lea era hetero, que nunca tinha pensado em nada assim.. e agora você vem me dizer que vocês ficaram. Então não é um sentimento tão inocente assim..._

- _Mas _é _inocente. Eu amo a Lea, mas ela é.. a melhor amiga que eu já tive. Ela é minha companheira de apartamento e provavelmente a única pessoa que me agüentaria 24 horas por dia como ela me aguenta. A gente se dá absurdamente bem. Não é um sentimento sexual, é amizade pura e verdadeira._

_- Pode ser um sentimento puro e verdadeiro que seja outra coisa mais.._

_- Não, não é! Eu não posso ver a Lea desse jeito!_

_- Não _pode? _– ela ressaltou a palavra que a amiga havia usado -_ _Dianna.._

_- Você entendeu, Naya._

_- Di, você é minha amiga, certo? Não tanto quanto da Lea, claro, mas você é, não é?_

_- Claro, Nay.. eu te amo.. como amiga._

_- Ótimo. Então, primeiro de tudo, não minta pra sua amiga aqui, certo?_

_- Eu não estou ment-_

_- Segundo. Ser minha amiga te impede de olhar pros meus peitos? _

_- Eu.._

_- Por favor, Dianna, você sabe e eu sei que não.._

_- Ok, não._

_- Ser amiga da Lea te impede de olhar como o corpo dela é incrível?_

_- Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra..._

_- Realmente, não. Até eu que sou hetero olho pra ela e admito isso. O que eu quero dizer é que o que motiva um beijo a acontecer é sempre desejo. Se vocês fossem só amigas isso nunca teria acontecido._

_- Eu.. não sei, Nay.. foi o momento, a gente tava bêbada de vinho.. foi.. sei lá... Ela não falou nada sobre isso, falou?_

_- Não.. não até agora, pelo menos.._

_- Então! Vai ver foi isso.. A gente só ficou meio bêbadas e aconteceu... _

_- Então conversa sobre isso com ela!_

_- Não! Pra que? Só vou criar um desconforto desnecessário.. se ela não tá fazendo disso um problema, por que eu iria? Deixa pra lá.._

_- Bom.. Você quem sabe, né? Acho que uma conversa não mataria ninguém.._

_- Você não conhece a Lea como eu conheço. Ela odeia essas conversas. Uma vez o Theo quis ter uma dessas pelo MSN e ela tacou o notebook no chão. – as duas riram – vamos só deixar pra lá.. ver se ela está bem e tal. Se ela se mostrar diferente, ai eu penso em conversar._

_- Faz o que você achar melhor, não vou me meter nisso. Mas, agora que você revelou sua grande aventura, podemos ir lá pra fora?_

_A maior parte do elenco jovem estava presente na sala do apartamento. Como sempre. O lugar era constantemente invadido por todos para pequenas sociais. Lea e Dianna adoravam receber pessoas em casa e realmente não se importavam, na maior parte do tempo. Mas hoje, Lea parecia exausta, e estava deitada no sofá, com uma cara de quem daria tudo para estar em sua cama dormindo. _

_- Oba, a outra dona da casa chegou! Já posso dormir em paz! _

_- Vai ter que dormir no sofá! Ouvi dizer que sua cama está sem lençóis.. – Dianna olhou pra Chris, rindo, e o garoto corou. _

_- Eu não vou nem comentar esse incidente, porque é culpa desse daí e do maluco do meu melhor amigo eu não ter tido a minha noite de sono.._

_Dianna se sentou na ponta do sofá e Lea rapidamente se moveu para usar o colo da amiga como travesseiro. "_isso é perfeitamente normal e é uma coisa que fazemos sempre_", Dianna tentou se convencer, mas não pode evitar uma sensação estranha de nervoso na boca do estomago, quando levou as mãos ao cabelo castanho e começou um carinho. O assunto continuava girando em torno de Chris e da bagunça da noite anterior._

_- ... Eu já vi que vou ter que me acostumar com essa eterna bagunça aqui em casa. Provavelmente só vou conseguir dormir e ter a casa vazia depois do final das gravações.. – Lea revirou os olhos, brincando. - John vai ficar morando no sofá mesmo, e o Theo ainda vem com ele na segunda, ou seja, casa mais movimentada ainda, já que os dois adoram uma festa também.._

_Dianna tinha parado de respirar ao ouvir o nome de Theo. Uma sensação de gelo percorreu seu corpo e ela perdeu o resto da frase._

_- Theo vem pra cá? – ela perguntou, só pra confirmar._

_- Uhum, na segunda, com o John. Mas só vai ficar dois dias.._

_Nenhuma das duas se olhou durante o pequeno diálogo. Dianna se preocupou em observar os dedos de Mark dedilhando o violão e não viu o olhar de Lea, apenas assentiu com a cabeça e murmurou algo como "_legal_". Alguns minutos depois, quando ela finalmente se sentiu segura para olhar novamente pra Lea, a amiga já tinha adormecido._

-x-

- Dianna!

Ela foi sacudida pra longe de todas as lembranças com alguém chamando seu nome. Olhou ao redor até enxergar Brad Falchuk, produtor executivo de Glee e uma das pessoas que ela mais se dava bem, na produção.

- Brad! Oi...

- Tudo bem? Tava com uma carinha tão perdida ai..

- É.. – ela riu, disfarçando – sabe como é, muita coisa na cabeça..

- Entendo.. escuta, eu queria falar com você. – ele pos a mão no ombro da amiga mais jovem, num sinal de carinho.

- Ué.. pode falar.

- Aqui não. Não acho que seja o tipo de conversa a ser tida em um lugar aonde tanta gente pode ouvir.. Me espera no acervo de figurinos, daqui a meia hora? Vou resolver algumas coisas e te encontro lá.

- Claro... claro, Brad.

- Ta tudo bem mesmo?

- Naquelas, você sabe... – ela suspirou, dando um pequeno sorriso.

- Sei. A gente conversa sobre isso daqui a pouco, ok? Fica bem. – Ele apertou levemente o ombro dela, antes de sair apressado.

Dianna, não tendo muito mais o que fazer, preferiu logo ir para o acervo. Era um lugar bem calmo na maior parte do tempo, só sendo realmente movimentado no começo das gravações do dia, aonde cada um ia escolher o figurino do personagem.

Como sempre, o lugar estava completamente silencioso. Dianna adorava aquele pedacinho do estúdio. Dizia sempre que estava recheado de memórias.. Andou pelo lugar, passando pelos figurinos de couro da performance que as garotas fizeram de Start Me Up/Livin' On A Prayer_, _sorrindo, até chegar aos figurinos da turnê. Deslizou os dedos pelas camisetas azuis que eles usavam durante Somebody To Love. As lembranças começaram a surgir novamente na sua cabeça. Por fim, alcançou um armário, onde ficavam guardados os bonés vermelhos e azuis que todos haviam ganhado na sua parada por Boston.

Boston... Ela sorriu, se sentando no chão e deixando as lembranças a invadirem.

**N/A: então... alguém ai tem alguma restrição a cenas de sexo? :D porque elas estão chegando...**


	8. Chapter 8

_Dianna e Lea realmente se esforçaram para trazer a amizade delas de volta a normalidade. Sim, elas tentaram. Dianna tentou não demonstrar o quão enciumada e incomodada ficou ao ver Theo andando pelo apartamento delas, abraçando e beijando Lea. Tentou não ficar irritada na frente de John, que agora também habitava aquele apartamento, quando Lea e Theo subiram juntos para dormir no quarto daquela que Dianna mais queria ter só para ela. _

_E Lea tentou não estar tão próxima do namorado na frente da amiga. Ela _não _percebeu os olhares enciumados de Dianna, os pequenos ataques de raiva.. mas mesmo assim, ela não queria Theo por perto. Só o que ela queria era demonstrar para a amiga o quanto aquilo não importava, o quanto só aquela figura loira dominava seus pensamentos no momento. _

_Então veio a reta final das gravações. As filmagens até de madrugada. Os dias em que todos acabaram dormindo pelo SET. As pequenas festas que eles promoviam. E as duas tentaram fingir que era normal, vez ou outra, deixarem transparecer o quanto sentiam uma pela outra, o desejo e a paixão que as vezes vinha a tona num olhar, num abraço. _

_E então vieram outros beijos. Alguns, poucos, mas cada um deles foi marcante o suficiente para que elas quisessem mais. Para que secretamente sonhassem com o próximo. E nenhum deles veio acompanhado de nenhuma conversa. Porque foram beijos bêbados, compartilhados as escondidas, no momento antes de dormir, no escuro dos trailers ou em algum canto de festas. O primeiro deles foi até em público._

_O elenco tinha se reunido na casa delas para comemorar os acertos finais da turnê deles pelo país. A noite estava indo bem, Lea e Dianna conversavam tranquilas e toda a tempestade entre elas parecia não existir mais. Jenna perguntou sobre Theo, e logo Lea estava brincando, como sempre, reclamando da sua vida sexual. _

_- Desde a ultima vez.. não tem dado certo, sabe? Eu não consigo mais gostar de transar com Theo.. Não sei se é pelo fato de eu ter sido a única pessoa que ele transou na vida, mas... _

_- Espera, espera, Lea. – Dianna interrompeu a amiga - Você nunca me disse isso. Você tirou a virgindade do Theo? _

_- Bom.. ele não gosta muito que eu fale sobre.. Só a Jenna mesmo sabia.. mas, sim. _

_- Wow. Revelação. _

_- Enfim. – Lea esfregou o rosto com as mãos, escondendo um sorriso safado – Sei lá, não tem sido bom. É sempre tão.. dá sono, sabe? _

_- Lea, que maldade.. – Jenna ponderou, mordendo o lábio._

_- Não é! Eu gosto do Theo! De verdade! Gosto de estar com ele.. mas esse pequeno problema... – as três explodiram em risadas – as vezes eu acho que to andando demais com a Di e indo pro lado lésbico da força.._

_- Lea Michele! O que eu falei sobre essas piadas? Um dia eu vou chegar em casa com um homem, fazer sexo aqui, nesse sofá, e o você vai ter que dobrar sua língua! _

_As três riram novamente. E Jenna se afastou um pouco, indo encher o copo com as bebidas que estavam na mesa aonde a maior parte do elenco se encontrava. Lea foi ficando séria aos poucos e voltou o olhar para Dianna._

_- Mas, sério, Di, eu to com medo.._

_- De que, Lea?_

_- Sei lá, de estar perdendo a atração por ele.. por homens.. – ela revirou os olhos, rindo._

_- Você está brincando, né, Lea? _

_- Ué.. não.. assim, um pouco, mas o medo tem uma pitada de real... – ela deu sua gargalhada tão característica. _

_- Idiota! – Dianna empurrou Lea no sofá fazendo ela se recostar no braço do sofá e ficando por cima dela, os cabelos loiros de Dianna caindo pelo rosto de Lea, causando cócegas, enquanto os olhares se encontravam. Durou pouco mais de um segundo. Lea buscou a boca de Dianna, com um sorriso enigmático, e deu um selinho nela. Um selinho que poderia ter sido somente uma coisa de amigas, se aquele olhar antes não tivesse despertado todos os sentimentos dentro delas. Momentos depois Jenna estava voltando, trazendo bebidas para todas, e todo o clima se dissipou, pelo resto da noite. _

_O segundo beijo foi num banheiro de um dos trailers do SET, durante uma festa, no meio de uma risada. As duas estavam muito próximas. Lágrimas de riso bêbado escorriam pelos olhos delas e, enquanto Lea perdia o equilíbrio, ela se segurou a amiga, o riso aumentando, e elas encostaram as testas, compartilhando o momento. O beijo surgiu durante esse movimento, e nenhuma das duas saberia explicar exatamente como. Foi demorado, mas quando alguém bateu na porta e interrompeu o momento, ele não voltou mais. O clima rapidamente voltou ao anterior, e elas continuaram rindo ao ver a cara de Cory do outro lado da porta, sem entender nada._

_O terceiro foi exatamente como o segundo, mas dessa vez, foi em algum canto de uma boate fechada, e algumas pessoas presenciaram. E ambas estavam completamente sóbrias, apesar de não admitirem isso para si mesmas._

_O quarto foi num jantar na casa de Chris. Estavam todos em torno da mesa, quando Lea, um pouco alterada, se sentou no colo de Dianna e, após algum tempo, a puxou para um beijo. A mesa, claro, reagiu a isso, com gritos surpresos e brincadeiras. As duas logo trataram de explicar, depois de trocarem um olhar, que não era nada demais, coisa de amigas e brincadeira. E as duas sentiram o coração bater descompassado com aquela que, apesar de não admitirem, era uma enorme mentira. _

_Depois desse elas pararam de contar quantos beijos foram. E a necessidade de conversar sobre foi cada vez mais sendo soterrada dentro delas. Nem o crescimento considerável dos rumores sobre elas parecia abalar a mascara amizade perfeita e com benefícios. Brad chamou as duas para conversar. Explicou os motivos e complicações daquilo. Ele era um cara compreensivo e, claro, não pediria nada absurdo a elas, mas deu a entender, com um tom de voz calmo e sugestivo, que as duas já tinham dinheiro o suficiente para cada uma ter o seu próprio apartamento. _

Sim, aquilo era uma merda_, as duas pensaram. Mas fazer o que? Nada que vá abalar a amizade delas. _Normal, ia acontecer em algum momento. _Elas já tinham até conversado sobre isso, já que o contrato de aluguel venceria junto com o fim das gravações da primeira temporada. _Meu Deus, eu vou sentir saudade dela. Não, eu vou sentir muita saudade dela. Não. Não. Como eu vou conseguir ficar longe dela? _Esse foi o ultimo pensamento que desesperadamente se apoderou das duas, antes delas assinarem o fim do contrato e entregarem o apartamento. _

-x-

- Será que é isso? – Dianna se perguntou em voz baixa, sabendo que qualquer um que entrasse ali naquele momento a acharia completamente maluca. – Será que o Brad vai nos dar outro esporro por eu ter corrido pra casa da Lea depois de terminar com o Alex? Porque se for isso, a culpa é toda minha..

- A culpa é sua de que, Dianna?

- Lea! Puta que pariu, que susto!

- Tava viajando ai, é?

- N-não.. – ela corou. Lea não pode deixar de sorrir com o gesto.

- Ta fazendo o que aqui?

- Nada.. pensando... lembrando... – ela deixou o olhar se perder um momento pelos bonés da cidade que significava tanta coisa pra ela.

Lea acompanhou o olhar de Dianna. Significava muito pra ela também. Pras duas. Pro relacionamento delas. Lea apanhou um dos bonés e colocou em si mesma, sorrindo de esguelha pra Dianna. A loira sorriu levemente de volta, insegura, mas parte da sua insegurança foi embora quando a outra sentou-se ao seu lado, colocando um outro boné em sua cabeça, mantendo contato visual durante todo o gesto.

Lea inspirou profundamente, admirando a mulher ao seu lado. Seu olhar se perdeu nas feições da loira, e ela sorriu novamente, antes de fechar os olhos.

- Você se lembra?

- Eu nunca vou esquecer, Le...

_-x-_

**N/A: galerinha... MIL DESCULPAS pela demora... não tem justificativa nenhuma. O fato é que eu tomei um pé na bunda.. eu fiz o que me aconselharam.. fui honesta com os meus sentimentos pela primeira vez em MUITO tempo, abri meu coração, bla bla bla.. e tomei um "não"..**

**Emfim, nada que justifique, mas as cenas daqui em diante são todas sobre isso, sobre se abrir e falar o que realmente sente e tal.. vocês conseguem perceber que eu não estava muito no clima de escrever sobre isso, sendo que na vida real eu to me dando mal exatamente pelo mesmo motivo? rs.**

**De novo, capitulo pequeno, porque eu dividi em dois, pra não deixar vocês mais tempo sem atualização. Pretendo postar a segunda parte dele até sexta. Beijos, e desculpa de novo, gente. =***

**(e, sim, as cenas de sexo estão vindo, hihihi)**


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: bom, com isso a história finalmente chega no esperado rating M. sei que demorei um pouquinho a mais do que o prometido pra postar, mas o capitulo ta grande, espero que compense.. não quis dividir essa cena pra postar aos pouquinhos... então, mereço reviews? Me digam o que acharam! Vocabulário muito pesado? Cenas explicitas demais? Beijos!**

_Então era isso. As chaves do apartamento foram entregues. Lea se mudou no mesmo dia para um novo apartamento, mais perto do estúdio, maior, melhor. As coisas de Dianna foram deixadas provisoriamente na casa de Naya, enquanto ela fazia o check-in num apart hotel. Foi Lea quem a levou de carro até lá, quem a ajudou a procurar um quarto. De certa forma, optar por um apart hotel era a melhor maneira de adiar o momento definitivo em que oficialmente não morariam mais juntas. _

_Na cabeça de Dianna, aquilo era quase como uma separação. Na verdade, doía como uma. A loira forçou-se a afastar esse pensamento, respondendo a pergunta carinhosa de Lea de "O que foi?" com desculpas sobre cansaço._

_Dianna dormiu aquele dia no novo apartamento da amiga. Alguns amigos do elenco foram até lá, ajudar a montar a mobília no novo espaço. Quando todos foram deixando o apartamento, Lea e Dianna se encontravam na posição tão familiar a elas, sentadas no sofá, uma de cada lado, os pés unidos no meio._

_- Dorme aqui hoje?_

_- Claro.. não to com a menor vontade de ir praquele apart hotel.._

_- Você precisa achar um apartamento assim que a gente voltar, Di.. nada de ficar mais tempo em hotel.._

_- É, eu sei.. mas, por esse fim de semana.. fico por lá.. segunda a turnê começa e eu não vou precisar me preocupar em ter uma casa – ela abriu um grande sorriso, ansiosa pelo inicio da nova fase de Glee._

_- Você podia ficar aqui até a gente viajar.._

_- Le, não sei.. Não quero ouvir mais esporro do Ryan.. nem do meu agente... nem da fox..._

_- Argh! – ela deu um pequeno grito frustrado. – Caramba, quando é que vão me deixar ficar perto da minha melhor amiga? Já ta na hora desses caras entenderem que a gente não tem nada, sabe..._

_- É... _

_Lea puxou a amiga para um abraço, mas o sentimento ruim só crescia dentro de Dianna, e ouvir Lea afirmar tão veementemente que elas não tinham nada só ajudou a piorar seu humor. _

_- Di! Sério, que cara é essa?_

_- Nada, desanimo, só, já disse.._

_- A gente precisa sair, espantar esse clima ruim.. ei! Di! Di, acabei de ter a ideia mais genial de todos os tempos!_

_- Que ideia?_

_- Aquele seu casal de amigos que dormiu lá em casa uma vez ainda mora em Boston?_

_- Victor e Gus? Sim, porque?_

_- Porque a gente vai precisar de companhia pra se divertir no nosso fim de semana em Boston..._

_Dianna ergueu a sobrancelha pra ela, sorrindo divertida._

_- Que fim de semana, Lea Michele?_

_- Esse. Eu não vou deixar você ficar sozinha naquele apart hotel estando desse jeito! Vamos pra Boston? Só eu e você?_

_Dianna mordeu o lábio inferior, fingindo pensar, mas Lea já pulava no sofá, fazendo um milhão de planos._

_- Por favor, Di, por favor! Vai ser genial!_

_- E o que eu falo pro meu agente?_

_- Manda seu agente tomar no cu. To de saco cheio dele. Diga a ele que você está lhe dando férias e que seus serviços só serão novamente necessários quando você começar a filmar "I am Number Four"!_

_- Ok. Quando vamos?_

_- Amanhã!_

_-x-_

- Eu realmente achei que tudo ficaria bem, depois daquele fim de semana..

- Lea, as coisas não vão ficar bem enquanto a gente não acertar todos os problemas que nós temos.. conversar..

- Honestamente, Di? Agora eu acho que não existe mais chance pra isso.. A gente já estragou tanto as coisas.. você fez tanta coisa que me magoou..

- Você também fez! – ela cortou, irritada.

- Me deixa falar, Dianna! Você fez muita coisa que me magoou.. eu sei que eu fiz também.. e agora.. eu simplesmente não consigo esquecer tudo isso e tentar de novo.. eu nem sei o porque de estar fazendo isso, agora.. acho que é porque.. eu ainda não tive coragem de te tirar da minha vida..

- A gente nunca tentou, Lea! – lagrimas de desespero brotaram nos olhos cor de avelã ao ouvir Lea insinuar que a tiraria de sua vida. – a gente só deixou as coisas acontecerem e fomos sufocando elas...

- E agora não tem mais jeito...

- Não diz isso! – ela praticamente gritou. – Le, porque você não para de colocar todos esses impedimentos e só me deixa ficar com você? Você não quer ficar bem comigo? Que nem em Boston?

- Eu.. Não sei... – ela fechou os olhos, acompanhando a amiga nas lagrimas silenciosas.

-x-

_Dianna mal pode acreditar, horas mais tarde, quando estava numa arquibancada de um estádio que ela não fazia questão de saber o nome, assistindo a um jogo que ela nem ao menos prestava atenção, se dividindo entre conversar com os dois amigos e observar o quão adorável Lea ficava torcendo e gritando, com um boné do time que ela agora xingava._

_- Lea, querida. – um dos amigos de Dianna chamou sua atenção – você está na arquibancada do time da casa, xingando o mesmo. Se quiserem te bater eu não sei se nós três teremos força o suficiente pra te defender.._

_- Mas olha a merda que o numero 9 acabou de fazer! Meu Deus! Se fosse nos Yankees, esse cara seria demitido antes do fim do jogo!_

_Dianna sorriu abertamente, observando a amiga. O olhar não passou despercebido aos dois amigos._

_A noite se estendeu em um pub local. Após uma longa discussão aonde o casal de rapazes insistiu que as garotas não poderiam ir para um hotel e que deveriam ir pra casa deles._

_- Não é justo, Lea! Vocês nos abrigaram no apartamento de vocês quando fomos a L.A.! Agora vocês tem que ir lá pra casa! Vocês vão passar muito tempo em hotéis agora.. fiquem lá em casa só esse fim de semana. É ligeiramente afastado da cidade, tem uma piscina ótima, total privacidade.._

_- Mas, Gus, vocês acabaram de se casar, estão em lua de mel, a gente não quer atrapalhar, só estamos pedindo por companhia pra noite, nada mais.._

_- Exatamente por isso! Acabamos de montar a casa! Vocês vão ser as primeiras a conhecer.. assim como nós fomos os primeiros a conhecer o seu apartamento em Los Angeles! Fica lá em casa, Di, por favor!_

_E as duas finalmente relaxaram, e, deixando as malas na casa, partiram para o que prometia ser uma noite regada a álcool e sem preocupações. _

_Duas horas mais tarde as duas amigas já estavam alegres, e conversavam próximas. As mãos tocavam o corpo uma da outra o tempo todo sem que elas ao menos percebessem. Victor indicou as duas para o marido, com um olhar. Os dois sorriram pra cena._

_- Sempre soube que isso ia acontecer.._

_- É, eu também.._

_Nesse momento uma foto foi batida, e o flash atraiu a atenção de Dianna._

_- A gente pode ir embora?_

_- Claro.. mas porque?_

_- Fotos.. podem ter paparazzis.. enfim, podemos?_

- _Gus vai pagar a conta. A gente espera no carro. Vamos._

_Os três esperavam no carro. Dianna parecia irritada e Lea tentava acalmar a amiga, segurando a mão dela com força._

_- Agora, me expliquem. O que houve?_

_- Bom, no inicio, a Fox. A gente conversou sobre isso em L.A. – Lea tomou a iniciativa de falar, vendo Dianna ainda nervosa. – É complicado se adaptar a isso, principalmente pra gente.. Dianna veio de um meio mais alternativo e liberal, eu vim da Broadway... era tudo mais permitido, e a Fox não é assim.. Glee já é bem liberal, com Chris e Jane no elenco, completamente assumidos.. mas eles não querem mais nenhum gay no elenco, e isso você meio que já sabia.._

_- Sim, mas até então eu achei que vocês estivem OK com isso.._

_- Estávamos. – Dianna finalmente falou, sem nem ao menos perceber que se referia a ela e a Lea como se fossem um casal. – Mas recentemente eu fui chamada pra fazer um filme adolescente ai.. meio no estilo _Crepúsculo_.. – Lea abafou uma risada, e Dianna não pode deixar de sorrir. – Enfim, o objetivo deles é que eu seja a nova mocinha perfeita que toda garota quer ser.. _

_- Certo.._

_- Mocinhas perfeitas não são lésbicas._

_- Hm.. é._

_- Enfim, eles pediram pra eu trocar de agente e agora eu trabalho com um deles, que basicamente define como eu devo me comportar e o que fazer.. e eu quero socar a cara dele, resumindo.._

_- Bom, mas é isso que ta te deixando assim? Eu to te vendo tão tristinha, tão diferente.._

_- É.. sei lá, ele me fez sair da minha casa, parar de freqüentar lugares que eu gosto..._

_- Então é por isso que vocês não vão mais morar juntas? _

_- Não só por isso, tá na hora da Di ter a casa dela, já que a minha vive cheia de gente.. – Lea argumentou. – mas é absurdo, ainda assim.. nós somos amigas. É ridículo eles sugerirem esse tipo de coisa.._

_- É.._

_Dianna não falou mais nada, e o olhar do amigo recaiu sobre ela. Ela não era tão difícil de se ler assim._

_- BANHO DE PISCINA NOTURNO! –Gritou Gus ao atirar Lea na água. Dianna e Victor já estavam dentro da piscina e conversavam. Gus atirou-se na água em seguida, brincando com Lea, impedindo a morena de nadar até eles._

_- Te incomoda ela tratar isso só como amizade, né?_

_- Eu não vou nem perguntar de onde você tirou isso.._

_- Porque você sabe que eu te conheço. É isso que ta te deixando mal? Essa história de agente não colou. Eu sei que você sempre lidou muito bem com a sua carreira e a sua sexualidade.._

_- Bom, na verdade, me incomoda um pouco.. ainda mais pelo fato de isso me afastar dela e tal.. mas não vou negar que a atitude dela tem me afastado muito mais.. ta chegando no limite do insuportável..._

_- Eu acho que ela gosta de você. Mas não do jeito que você gosta dela.. mas, não sei, eu não a conheço direito.._

_- É, eu também acho.. Acho que.. ela tem dúvidas, e ta vendo aonde isso vai dar.. enquanto eu tenho certeza de que estou.. você sabe._

_- Apaixonada, né?_

_Dianna revirou os olhos, concordando com um aceno de cabeça, antes de submergir na água, querendo não pensar naquilo. _

_- Tirem essas roupas molhadas, vai! Fiquem a vontade que eu garanto que nem eu nem Victor vamos ficar olhando..._

_As duas riram, tirando as roupas e ficando apenas de lingerie na piscina, enquanto os meninos traziam mais bebidas, sem se importar em deixar champagne cair na água enquanto molhavam as duas._

_- Isso, gente, relaxem! – Gus disse ao derramar o liquido direto na boca de Lea. – Esse fim de semana são só vocês duas. Sem agente, sem Fox... Só nós dois e vocês duas, sem precisar se preocupar com nada! _

_Enquanto dividiam a bebida, suas bocas se encontraram, no caminho já acostumado a percorrerem. Dianna de forma carinhosa, abraçando Lea por inteiro, que correspondeu com volúpia e paixão. Quando finalmente se afastaram, minutos depois, perceberam que o casal de amigos fazia a mesma coisa que elas. Rindo, Dianna foi levando Lea para o fundo da piscina, até a colocar contra borda e voltar a beijá-la. _

_- Sabe, se a sua pretensão é me afogar, eu preciso te dizer que eu sei nadar, Di..._

_- Não é pra afogar! É só pra rir que aqui dá pé pra mim e pra você não.._

_- Idiota.. – Lea disse, com um sorriso bobo no rosto, antes de roçar os lábios nos da amiga e iniciar um novo beijo._

_As duas conversavam sobre o dia, enquanto trocavam beijos suaves. Aquilo deixava o coração de Dianna mais leve, como se, por um momento, ela pudesse realmente estar com Lea. _

_Perceberam, com um sorriso divertido, os dois amigos saírem da piscina aos beijos, se encaminhando em direção a casa. Dianna maneou a cabeça, rindo. _

_- Vamos entrar também? Tô com frio... – a loira ameaçou se afastar da borda, mas Lea a puxou de volta, a segurando perto._

_- Só mais uma coisa.. – a mais baixa segurou o rosto da amiga, tomando fôlego ao olhá-la nos olhos._

_- Fala.._

_Mas a resposta não veio. Lea vacilou na sua segurança e a única coisa que pode fazer foi puxar Dianna para um novo beijo, intenso, profundo e lento, que elas fizeram durar até o ultimo segundo possível._

_- Isso? – Dianna riu brevemente, dando um ultimo selinho na amiga e se afastando novamente._

_- Dianna! – Lea a puxou de volta, pra um novo beijo, similar ao primeiro, só que mais curto. Ela respirou fundo, tentando por algum tom sedutor no gesto, porque aquilo facilitaria o que ia dizer. Era melhor do que deixar a voz carregada do amor que, ela sabia, a dominava naquele momento. – Fica comigo esse fim de semana? – ela apertou o corpo da amiga contra o seu num abraço, tentando mostrar o que aquele pedido significava. – Só até segunda. Como uma despedida._

_O nó na garganta de Dianna se apertou, antes de parecer sumir por completo. Ela preferiu não se questionar sobre as consequências daquilo, não naquele momento. Depositou um beijo leve nos lábios de Lea, antes de concordar com a cabeça e sorrir, puxando a morena para fora da piscina._

_Entraram na casa abraçadas. Dianna tremia de frio. Lea pegou uma toalha pra ela, antes de correr pro chuveiro e ligar a água quente._

_- Vem, Di, vem pro banho, pra não se resfriar..._

_- Não precisa.. _

_- Você é muito teimosa! É por isso que ta sempre doente! Vem pro banho._

_Lea a puxou para debaixo d'agua, praticamente dando o banho em Dianna. As duas se ensaboaram juntas, trocando olhares carinhosos. Dianna terminava de enxaguar o cabelo de Lea para saírem do banho, quando Lea a segurou firme pela cintura. Um segundo depois, Dianna estava contra o azulejo gelado da parede, com Lea a beijando com vontade. As mãos corriam pelos corpos molhados, a ausência de roupas aumentando o calor do momento. Dianna perdeu o controle sobre o que estava fazendo, sem perceber suas mãos deixando o quadril de Lea e indo em direção a bunda da morena, apertando e a trazendo mais pra perto de si. Sentiu a amiga sorrindo no meio do beijo e não conseguiu controlar o próprio sorriso. Elas se afastaram minimamente, trocando um olhar divertido e cúmplice. Lea deu uma leve mordida no ombro de Dianna, antes de se afastar completamente._

_- Vou pegar uma roupa bem quentinha pra você, ta?_

_Dianna assentiu, corando de leve. Voltou pra debaixo d'agua, regulando a temperatura para frio aos poucos, tentando amenizar os efeitos dos beijos de Lea em seu corpo e espantar a excitação que crescia dentro dela naquele momento. _

_Lea voltou, minutos depois, já vestida, trazendo um pijama para ela. Um clima levemente constrangido se instaurou momentaneamente._

_- Quer comer alguma coisa, Di? Gus disse pra prepararmos um lanche antes de dormirmos.._

_- Eu.. é, pode ser._

_Lea saiu, deixando Dianna se despir sozinha, uma ligeira frustração tomando conta dela. _"É isso?"_ Dianna se perguntou. _"O que vai nos impedir agora? O que afinal nos impediu todos esses meses?" _Encostou a testa contra a superfície fria da parede. _"Meu Deus, eu não sei se estou pronta pra desejar ela dessa maneira."_ Correu a mão por entre as pernas, sentindo os efeitos da pressão no local. _"Eu já desejo ela assim. Muito. Mas a partir do momento em que eu admitir isso, não tem mais volta.."

_- Dianna? – Lea gritou do lado de fora, a chamando._

_- Já vai! – ela ouviu a própria voz soar rouca e baixa. Pigarreou. – Já tô indo! – apressou-se em se vestir, saindo rapidamente do banheiro._

_Lancharam praticamente em silencio, mas não era um silencio incomodo. Os pés se encontravam de maneira inocente por debaixo da mesa e as duas se olhavam com carinho. Escovaram os dentes rapidamente, antes de se deitarem lado a lado, no escuro, sem trocarem uma palavra._

_O sentimento já familiar de batimentos acelerados tomou conta de Lea, que sentia a amiga se movimentar incomodada ao lado dela. Buscou a mão da loira com a sua. Apertou carinhosamente, a puxando quando imperceptivelmente para perto de si. _

_Dianna sentiu Lea a trazendo pra perto. Suspirou. Era isso. Ela simplesmente não poderia resistir aquilo. Virando-se para a amiga, cobriu o corpo dela com o seu, depositando um beijo molhado em seu pescoço._

_Lea buscou a boca de Dianna com a sua, iniciando um beijo intenso. As línguas se misturaram e o calor acendeu no corpo das duas. As mãos se exploravam e traziam os corpos para cada vez mais perto, enquanto as duas revezavam na busca por dominância, rolando na cama. Um estado de embriagado tomava conta do corpo delas, e não tinha nada a ver com todo o álcool ingerido aquela noite. Os beijos foram se tornando cada vez mais necessitados, e logo só aquilo não era suficiente. E então vieram os beijos no pescoço, que se tornaram mordidas e chupões, e as mãos que, sem perceber, se arrastavam pelos corpos, quase levando as roupas junto, e os gemidos foram se tornando mais altos e perceptíveis, enquanto o desejo eminente daquilo tomava conta das duas. _

_Lea foi a primeira a se dar conta do quão longe estavam indo, ao sentir a boca de Dianna em um de seus mamilos, enquanto as mãos da amiga, que estava por cima dela, faziam o possível para manter a roupa que ela vestia longe do caminho que sua língua traçava. _

_- Di. – Lea gemeu, sentindo os dentes da amiga beliscarem sua pele – Hmmmm, Diii!_

_Lea subiu uma de suas mãos, que se ocupava em acariciar a bunda de Dianna por dentro da calça que ela usava, até o cabelo loiro, puxando com o máximo de delicadeza que conseguia, forçando a boca dela a quebrar o delicioso contato e novamente buscando os lábios da amiga com os próprios. _

_- Di. – ela respirou fundo, se forçando a se afastar do beijo. – Você quer mesmo fazer isso?_

_Lea buscou os olhos de Dianna no meio da escuridão do quarto, e os encontrou cheios de insegurança. Era aquele o momento. O ponto do qual não haveria retorno. Dianna hesitou._

_- Você não.. – o resto da frase não conseguiu sair de sua garganta._

_- Eu quero. Muito. – sua outra mão deslizou incontrolavelmente por entre as coxas de Dianna, sentindo pela primeira vez a umidade da amiga atravessar o material da calcinha que ela usava. – Você quer?_

_- Uh hum – a confirmação de Dianna veio na forma de um grunhido afirmativo, enquanto a loira se movimentava novamente contra os dedos de Lea._

_E então, rapidamente as roupas foram sendo arrancadas sem o menor cuidado, com pressa. E Dianna se encontrava deitada contra a cama, com uma Lea completamente nua por cima dela. _

_A morena agora sorria com a dominação que havia conquistado. Dianna agora se contorcia embaixo dela, enquanto ela provocava com toques lentos por cima do tecido completamente molhado da calcinha branca que agora era a única peça de roupa restante entre elas. _

_Enquanto movia a mão para dentro da calcinha de Dianna, ainda apenas provocando, Lea desceu o corpo para distribuir beijos pela orelha da amiga, que aproveitou o movimento para cravar uma mordida forte na pele morena do ombro dela. Dianna subiu mais a boca, repetindo o gesto, tentando obter algum autocontrole. Mantendo Lea perto de si, buscou espaço entre os corpos, penetrando, sem aviso, dois dedos em Lea, que gemeu alto em resposta._

_O movimento inesperado só aumentou a excitação do momento. Lea imediatamente começou a cavalgar sobre os dedos da amiga, empurrando-os fundo dentro de si. O olhar de Dianna, mais acostumado a escuridão agora, permitia a ela uma das visões mais excitantes de sua vida: Lea sobre ela, movendo seu corpo de encontro aos seus dedos, que desapareciam por completo dentro dela. _

_Em certo momento Lea perdeu o controle sobre os movimentos que fazia em Dianna, e, tirando a mão de dentro da calcinha dela, levou-as aos ombros da loira, aumentando ainda mais a intensidade do movimento que fazia contra ela. Mas Dianna não se importou. Achava que só aquela visão seria capaz de levá-la ao orgasmo. Aliada aos gemidos compartilhados e a sensação de Lea contraindo-se cada vez mais ao redor de seus dedos, enquanto estremecia-se violentamente no seu próprio gozo, então, Dianna sentiu-se tão próxima de acompanha-la que um simples toque a levaria quase ao ápice do prazer._

_Respirou fundo, se controlando, ao sentir o corpo suado de Lea cair sobre o seu, ouvindo a amiga ofegar enquanto se recuperava. Deu um leve beijo no canto dos lábios dela, deslizando a mão por suas costas, ainda sentindo a morena estremecer levemente._

_Dianna já havia diminuído a própria excitação, quando Lea, recuperada e com um sorriso safado nos lábios, se colocou novamente por cima dela, deslizando uma mão por sua coxa._

_- Você não gozou... – ela apertou forte a coxa de Dianna com a fala._

_- Hnf. – ela arquejou em resposta a fala e ao gesto, que dispararam um novo arrepio de prazer pelo seu corpo. – Não, mas quase.._

_Lea riu, afastando o elástico da calcinha da amiga e penetrando um único dedo lentamente dentro dela. Dianna revirou os olhos e choramingou. Sempre soube que Lea era do tipo que gostava de provocar. _

_- Mais. Vai, Lea, mais. – ela deu um novo gemido contido._

_Lea empurrou o dedo o mais fundo possível dentro da amiga, querendo senti-la por completo. Dianna era tão.. molhada, quente, apertada... deliciosa. Sentiu vontade de dizer aquilo pra ela, mas a vergonha não permitiu. Penetrou o segundo dedo, movimentando-os devagar, pois queria fazer aquele momento durar o máximo possível. _

_Manteve o ritmo lento pro vários minutos, distribuindo leves beijos pelo colo de Dianna, que gemia constantemente agora, tentando trazer Lea pra cada vez mais perto de si, puxando seu cabelo e cravando as unhas em sua cintura. _

_- Lea. – Dianna advertiu, com a voz grave, empurrando os quadris cada vez mais rápido contra ela. Lea sorriu, mordendo seu queixo. – Lea! – foi quase um pedido, dessa vez._

_E Lea atendeu. Puxando uma das pernas de Dianna para abraçar sua própria cintura, ela iniciou um ritmo acelerado de estocadas com seus dedos, deitando todo o seu corpo sobre o de Dianna, mas sem nunca quebrar o contato visual com a amiga, que agora lutava contra o impulso de fechar os olhos para deixar o orgasmo domina-la. _

_- Lee.. – ela respirou fundo, finalmente sentindo as ondas de prazer dominarem seu corpo. – LEA! – ela gemeu alto, uma ultima vez, antes de contrair todo o corpo, fechando os olhos quando a imensa onda de prazer a atingiu._

_Quando voltou a si, ainda respirando com dificuldade, abriu os olhos, para encontrar Lea ainda olhando pra ela. E o olhar de Lea dizia tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo. Mas naquele momento, o que ele gritava era preocupação. A intensidade do orgasmo não havia sido nada, comparado a intensidade do olhar que trocaram momentos antes. Um olhar que transmitia paixão, preocupação, desejo, amor. Sentimentos que assustavam Lea. Que ela não sabia se poderia lidar com._

_- Dianna... – ela sussurou, preocupada. Dianna fechou os olhos novamente, não querendo lidar com aquilo naquele momento. Lea insistiu. – Di, ta tudo bem?_

_- Shhh... – ela se colocou novamente por cima de Lea, iniciando um beijo insinuante. _

_Lea deixou-se levar. As mãos de ambas novamente corriam pelos corpos suados. Lea tentou parar Dianna, mas a loira a forçou contra a cama, a prendendo com o próprio corpo._

_- Você – controla – demais. – Dianna disse, enquanto beijava o caminho da boca ao colo de Lea. A morena riu, vencida._

_Dianna tomou novamente os seios de Lea com a boca, mandando um novo fluxo de excitação pelo corpo da morena, que gemeu com o ato. E depois gemeu ainda mais alto, ao sentir os dedos da amiga novamente a penetrando. Dois, e em seguida três, rápidos, e indo cada vez mais fundo dentro dela, fazendo Lea se agarrar aos lençóis da cama e praticamente gritar de prazer, chamando o nome de Dianna enquanto gozava novamente, mais forte ainda do que na primeira vez._

_Dianna rolou pro lado de Lea, tão ofegante quanto a amiga, o corpo protestando contra o esforço e a intensidade dos movimentos. Elas ficaram assim, lado a lado, uma ouvindo a respiração da outra, por algum tempo, até recuperarem o fôlego. Lea respirou fundo uma ultima vez antes de repetir a pergunta._

_- Di, ta tudo bem? – ela se virou para encarar a amiga, e o que ela viu foi Dianna lambendo as pontas dos dedos, que ela sabia que estavam encharcados com seu próprio gozo. Mais uma contração de prazer percorreu seu corpo com a visão._

_- Tudo perfeito. – Dianna respondeu, sorrindo, após terminar de chupar o próprio dedo. _

_Lea gemeu baixinho, parte por desejo, parte por alivio. E, cobrindo o corpo de Dianna com o seu, a puxou para um ultimo beijo, sentindo seu gosto na boca dela, antes de a abraçar forte e cair no sono._


	10. Chapter 10

_Dianna acordou sozinha na cama na manhã seguinte. Podia ouvir a risada de Lea ecoando da sala, e isso despertou um sorriso nela mesma. Ignorando o coração acelerado e a adrenalina em seu corpo, ela levantou, tentando não pensar muito, e se dirigiu para a mesa de café da manhã._

_- Bom dia! – ela disse alto, anunciando sua entrada. Contornou a cadeira da amiga, depositando um beijo no topo da cabeça dela ao passar. _

_- Bom dia, Lady Di! – Lea se virou para ela, sorrindo. Seus olhares se encontraram e Lea não hesitou em se aproximar e depositar um selinho demorado em seus lábios. Dianna abriu um enorme sorriso, tentando manter os lábios conectados por mais tempo possível._

_- Dormiu bem, Dianna? – Seus amigos estavam no balcão, cortando frutas, e um deles se virou para observar o casal à mesa._

_- Incrivelmente bem. – disse Dianna, finalmente se afastando de Lea e aceitando o prato que o amigo lhe passava._

_- Nós imaginamos que vocês não iriam se incomodar em dividir uma cama de casal... acertamos? – o outro rapaz agora se reunia a eles, com um sorriso sacana no rosto._

_Lea deu novamente a sua risada contagiante, enquanto Dianna apenas corava e balançava a cabeça. O alivio e a felicidade em ter Lea perto dela a impedia de se incomodar ou se preocupar com qualquer coisa no momento._

_O dia todo foi como um perfeito ensaio de como seria um relacionamento entre as duas. Passearam pela cidade. Foram reconhecidas por algumas pessoas, deram autógrafos. Estavam próximas, mas evitando qualquer contato mais intimo. No fim do dia Dianna já não conseguia parar de sorrir, sendo acompanhada por Lea cada vez que a amiga capturava um desses sorrisos com os olhos. Dianna até estranhou quando Lea se aproximou dela parecendo um pouco desanimada, fazendo bico ao abraçar a amiga._

_- Que foi, Le?_

_- Tô com cólica. – o bico só aumentou, e Dianna não pode deixa de sorrir com o gesto. – me leva pra casa?_

_- Vou falar com os meninos. Quer um remédio, enquanto isso?_

_- Quero. – ela escondeu o rosto no ombro de Dianna, resmungando de dor. _

_- Calma, linda.. – ela procurou pela pequena bolsinha de remédios que sempre carregava e entregou um comprimido pra Lea. – vamos pra casa, eu vou cuidar de você. – Lea sorriu, plantando um beijo na bochecha da amiga e concordando com um aceno de cabeça._

_Dianna conversava com os dois amigos enquanto fazia um chá e preparava uma bolsa de água quente. Já estava acostumada a cuidar de Lea, que sempre tinha cólicas fortes e ia acordar Dianna para reclamar e pedir companhia. Sorriu com as lembranças das noites mal dormidas no sofá do antigo apartamento em L.A._

_- Então você vai simplesmente cuidar dela como uma boa namorada? – perguntou o amigo, que assistia a cena._

_- Eu.. não, eu faço isso por ela a tempos como amiga, ok?_

_- Sei. E você não tá se preocupando em.. não sei, quando a produção chegar segunda-feira e estourar essa bolha de amorzinho que vocês entraram?_

_- É _obvio _que eu estou, Gus. Eu tô morrendo de medo. Mas.. sei lá, me preocupar não vai fazer as coisas se tornarem mais fáceis, vão? Me deixa aproveitar.._

_- Deixa ela, amor. – o marido interveio. – Nada do que ninguém falar agora vai surtir efeito. Quando toda essa fantasia de vocês cair por terra e você precisar, saiba que nós estaremos aqui pra te ajudar, tá? Porque você sabe que isso vai acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde..._

_- Sei. Obrigada, mesmo assim. – ela deu um sorriso triste, terminando de arrumar a bandeja e se dirigindo pro quarto. _

_Mas quando Dianna entrou no quarto e se aproximou de Lea na cama, deixando a bandeja de lado e entregando-lhe a bolsa de água quente, não era exatamente amizade o sentimento compartilhado ali. Sussurrando _"obrigada por cuidar de mim"_, Lea trouxe Dianna pra perto, compartilhando o primeiro beijo de verdade do dia. Um beijo profundo, carinhoso, cheio de amor e necessitado. Dianna se afastou brevemente, se ajeitando melhor na cama, antes de iniciar um novo beijo, mais lento e sensual do que o primeiro. Lea correu a mão pelas costas de Dianna por debaixo da blusa, apertando as unhas contra a pele pálida, antes de afastar Dianna carinhosamente, com um gemido frustrado._

_- Argh. Eu estou realmente odiando a fisiologia feminina nesse exato momento.. – as duas sorriram, um pouco constrangidas. – Obrigada, Di._

_- Não precisa agradecer. Vem cá. A gente arruma outras coisas pra fazer pra te distrair da dor.. _

_Dianna se encostou na cabeceira da cama, puxando Lea para se recostar nela, antes de cobrir as duas e entregar o chá a ela. Esfregou os olhos, lutando para não adormecer naquela posição desconfortável._

_O pânico começou a se apoderar de Dianna na manhã seguinte. Era o ultimo dia antes da turnê começar. Da desgastante série de entrevistas. Das viagens por todo o país. Do reconhecimento ainda maior. Dos shows. E, claro, isso significava que era o ultimo dia com Lea. _

_Elas preferiram não sair, passando o dia juntas. O casal de amigos se juntou a elas, compartilhando uma espécie de encontro duplo que durou todo o dia. Só foram realmente se afastarem uma da outra a noite, quando Lea foi para o banho e Dianna aproveitou para usar o computador. Sorriu ao ver os tweets postados pela amiga recentemente. _

_Era nessas horas em que Dianna questionava sua própria sanidade mental. Não era possível que ela estivesse se enganando tanto em relação a esses sentimentos. A forma como Lea a tratava. As coisas que escrevia ou deixava escapar, em relação a amiga. Os carinhos trocados. Como não alimentar alguma esperança? Como aquilo poderia não significar algum sentimento por parte de Lea? Dianna suspirou, perdida em pensamentos, sem reparar que a amiga já entrava no quarto completamente vestida._

_- Di? O que você tá vendo ai no computador?_

_- Ah! – ela fechou o twitter com pressa, maximizando a tela do seu e-mail. – Finalmente enviaram a lista final das músicas da turnê. Quer ver?_

_- Depois.. agora eu quero ficar com você, só... – ela já estava deitada debaixo das cobertas. – Vem?_

_Dianna maneou a cabeça, sorrindo, antes de desligar o computador e se deitar ao lado dela, a abraçando. Deixou escapar um longo suspiro ao sentir o beijo leve que Lea depositou na sua bochecha._

_- Que foi, Di?_

_- Nada... – Lea olhou pra ela desconfiada. – Tô só.. nervosa, com amanhã. Sabe.. grande passo na carreira e tal. Você não tá nervosa?_

_- Hm, não.. já tô acostumada com apresentações ao vivo.. – ela riu baixinho contra a orelha da loira. – não tem nada com o que se preocupar, Di... _

_- Pra você é fácil dizer, né, Srta. Lea Michele.. eu tô.. não sei, acho que tô começando a entrar em pânico. _

_- Di. – ela segurou o rosto de Dianna para manter contato visual. – Vai dar tudo certo. Esse é o sonho de todos nós se realizando! Vamos estar todos juntos e vamos nos divertir fazendo isso! Sem pânico.._

_- É difícil ter essa sua segurança no palco, sabia?_

_- Então, vai ser por isso que eu vou estar lá com você, pra garantir que você se sinta segura também.._

_- Você vai fazer isso? – Lea assentiu, e ela juntou seus lábios num selinho demorado, sem se afastar antes de completar. – e como você pretende fazer isso?_

_- Eu faço uma aposta com você! E se tudo der certo, no fim de cada show, eu vou segurar e apertar sua mão, no palco, pra gente encerrar o show uma do lado da outra!_

_- Você faria isso?_

_- Eu vou fazer! Porque eu te garanto que tudo vai dar certo. Relaxa, Di. – ela deslizou os lábios até o pescoço da loira, aplicando beijinhos carinhos no local, antes de ajeitar na cama e puxá-la para deitar a cabeça em seu ombro. – qual é a ultima música do show?_

_- Somebody to Love. _

_- Hmmm. Eu gosto dessa música. _

_- É, eu também.._

_- Eu sei que você gosta. – Lea beijou os cabelos loiros, iniciando um cafuné nela._

_Dianna fechou os olhos e se aconchegou melhor à amiga, ouvindo Lea começar a cantarolar a música quase como uma canção de ninar. Relaxou, finalmente, adormecendo rapidamente nos braços dela._

_-x-_

- Aquele final de semana foi tão perfeito.. significou tanto pra mim...

- Aquilo foi uma ilusão, Dianna. – Lea se afastou um pouco, enxugando as lágrimas. – Um fim de semana de ilusão, sem amigos, sem namorados, sem imprensa, sem agente... Qualquer coisa que aconteça entre a gente.. envolve muito mais do que aquilo..

- PARA! – Dianna gritou, segurando Lea próxima a si. – Para com isso! Para de mentir pra si mesma! Você sabe muito bem manejar todas essas coisas e.. eu posso lidar com tudo isso também. Boston não era sobre isso! Você fugiu assustada depois porque você sabe que aquilo.. foi a chance que a gente se deu de ficar juntas! Porque você se permitiu. Porque você viu que poderia ser tão bom, como foi! E você tá fugindo de novo, você sempre fugiu!

- Bom, acho que eu tinha razão de fazer isso, no fim das contas. – ela disse amarga – já que quando eu _me permiti,_ como você diz, você foi lá e fodeu com tudo com o seu namoradinho.

Dianna se afastou imediatamente, a compreensão e a culpa tomando conta dela. Era por isso, claro, que Lea se sentia tão mal com o episódio com Alex. Ela mal conseguiu manejar as palavras para falar algo naquele momento.

- Lea.. eu.. droga, eu sinto muito, muito mesmo. Eu não aguento mais pedir desculpas pra você e te ver desse jeito.. Eu.. só posso pedir que, em nome disso que você sente.. por favor, não desiste ainda.. por favor. – as lagrimas começaram a correr pelo seu rosto e ela não fez nada pra impedir.

- Para de chorar, Dianna. – fechou o espaço entre elas, caminhando firmemente, - o que eu falei hoje cedo ainda continua valendo. Eu não quero me afastar de você... eu nem sei se eu _consigo_. – ela puxou a mão da amiga, segurando-a entre as dela. Dianna concordou com um aceno de cabeça, dando um pequeno sorriso. – Foi o Brad que te chamou aqui ou você veio só pensar mesmo?

- Brad.. você também, né?

- Uhum. – ela suspirou. – ele provavelmente soube que você voltou lá pra casa..

- Também, né, Srta. Michele. – ela se permitiu um pequeno sorriso – com você saindo por ai contando isso pra todo mundo no SET..

- Ei! Eu só contei pro Chris!

- Como eu disse.. todo mundo. – as duas riram juntas, e Dianna aproveitou o momento pra segurar melhor as mãos de Lea. – Le, o que.. você quer que a gente diga pro Brad? Sobre o que está acontecendo?

- A verdade.

- Que é..?

- Vamos dizer que nós estamos tentando, ok?

- Nós estamos? – Dianna perguntou, num sussurro.

- Estamos, Di. – Lea deu um sorriso de lado, soltando uma das mãos das dela e ajeitando o boné na cabeça da loira.

Se prenderam em um olhar por algum tempo. Dianna tomou as mãos de Lea com as suas novamente, não se arriscando a tentar nada mais que isso. Só se separaram quando, alguns minutos depois, Brad entrou no lugar, procurando por elas.

- Meninas! – ele chamou, dando uma gargalhada ao observar os bonés que elas usavam. – isso merece ser registrado. – ele sacou o celular e bateu uma foto. Dianna riu e sacudiu a cabeça. – então, meninas...

- E, ai, Brad, algum motivo.. especial, pra ter nos chamado aqui? – Dianna perguntou, com uma pontada de ironia.

- Claro que sim, né, Di..

- Fala, vai.. é esporro, já?

- Não.. na verdade, eu chamei vocês aqui como amigo, não como produtor.. porque eu gostaria de ajudar vocês, antes que a coisa toda se torne um grande problema de novo.. então, como amigo.. o que está acontecendo?

- Brad... – Lea tentou dizer algo, mas não sabia por onde começar a explicar. – olha, nem a gente sabe...

- Isso sempre ficou claro pra mim e pra todos nós, Lea. – ele deu um sorriso compreensivo. – Independente de como vocês chamem isso.. vocês estão juntas de novo?

- Nós.. – Dianna começou.

- Estamos. – Lea cortou, respondendo.

- Bom.. – Brad respirou fundo, tentando descobrir como lidar com aquilo agora. – Meninas, primeiramente.. eu, como amigo, estou muito feliz por vocês.. vocês sabem que eu sempre torci por esse romance, né?

- Claro.. – Dianna buscou novamente a mão de Lea com a sua.

- Eu só peço pra vocês que sejam mais discretas dessa vez.. não há nenhum problema que você continue na casa da Lea, Di, mas não torne isso público..

- Não é definitivo. Eu tenho que parar de simplesmente morar na casa dos outros. Agora com a bilheteria do filme eu vou comprar meu apartamento, finalmente..

- Falando em filme.. e o Alex?

- Oficialmente terminado ontem a noite. Sabendo como ele é, vai estar na mídia em algumas horas...

- É uma pena.. seria melhor ter alguma coisa pra acobertar isso..

- Não. Não vale a pena, sério.

- Tudo bem. Sua escolha, Di.. Bom.. vocês sabem como isso funciona daqui pra frente, né? Sejam discretas. Sem fotos muito próximas, sem mãos dadas.. desculpa, meninas, mas é melhor vocês continuarem se mantendo um pouco afastadas nos eventos..

- Isso é um saco. – Lea bufou. – porque eu não posso ficar perto da minha melhor amiga?

- Eu não sou sua melhor amiga, Lea! – o antigo aperto no peito, que Dianna sempre sentia ao ouvir Lea se referir a ela daquela forma, voltou a incomodar.

- Eu sei que não. Que você não é só isso, apesar de te considerar isso, _também_. Mas eles não sabem. Eles não tem provas de que você é mais que isso, então.. eles não podem fazer isso.

- Infelizmente, Lea, eles podem. – Brad deu um sorriso triste a elas – Por favor, mantenham a descrição. E eu lhes asseguro pessoalmente que não vou deixar eles incomodarem vocês. – Lea curvou os lábios em um bico, mas concordou. – _E_ eu prometo um dueto Faberry até o fim da temporada. – as duas se olharam, incrédulas, e abriram enormes sorrisos. – Se o publico gostar, a gente pode até tentar por na turnê.. que tal?

- Isso seria.. incrível. Imagina, a gente cantando juntas no show, Di?

- Imagino.. você ia me destruir no palco. – ela sorriu, olhando carinhosamente pra Lea.

- _Idiota_.. – Lea a puxou para um abraço apertado.

- Então.. estamos conversados, meninas?

- Sim. Obrigada, Brad. – Lea disse, sem se afastar completamente do abraço de Dianna. – Por tudo, mesmo.

- Que isso.. vocês sabem que eu realmente torço por vocês duas, né? – ele sorriu ao ser puxado por Lea para um abraço das duas. – posso tirar uma foto de vocês duas assim?

Elas sorriram e posaram pra foto, antes de devolverem os bonés ao local certo e saírem dali, se sentindo muito mais leve. Primeiro por ter a compreensão do produtor com a situação. Segundo, por, de alguma forma, terem aceitado tentar, mais uma vez, e talvez mais certo dessa vez. E, para Dianna, por um motivo em especial. Mais uma coisa acabava de fazer sentido na cabeça dela. O aperto que ela sentia ao ouvir Lea a chamando de "_melhor amiga_" provavelmente nunca mais voltaria a incomodar.

**N/A: hm, não curti muito esse capitulo.. talvez por não haver tanto drama nele, hahaha. :p**

**Vou focar mais no momento atual da história, a partir de agora, pelo menos nos próximos capitulos..**

**E, gente, MUITO obrigada pelos comentários! Tá beeeem difícil responder eles agora, porque minha vida tá uma bagunça total (na real, tá difícil até de atualizar a fic, por causa disso, mas eu me forço a escrever pelo menos um pouquinho quase todo dia..).**

**Mas eu juro que leio todos eles e fico super "aaaaaaaaaaawn" cada vez que recebo um deles! E as dicas são super bem vindas! Continuem dizendo o que tão achando da história! Beijos!**


	11. Chapter 11

_A semana seguinte as atingiu como um grande choque de realidade. Logo elas se viram no hotel, separadas, e um momento a sós se tornou algo impossível. Estavam o tempo todo cercadas por amigos e produtores e técnicos. Uma distancia se instaurou, mas era uma distancia calma, porque, mesmo que não pudessem conversar ou ter um momento intimo ou nada.. Lea realmente segurou a mão de Dianna no fim do show. Foi uma surpresa pra loira, que, por não achar aquilo possível, simplesmente ignorou o pequeno acordo. Aliais, ela se esforçava pra ignorar todo o fim de semana que passaram juntas, pois sabia que certamente não ia conseguir se concentrar na turnê, e na postura que elas certamente deveriam ter perante todos ali, se continuasse a se lembrar do jeito como o corpo da amiga se moldava ao seu, dos pequenos beijos carinhosos trocados, dos beijos inflamados e dos toques.. É, aquela não era a hora de pensar naquilo. Mas foi exatamente o que veio na cabeça de Dianna, quando ela sentiu pela primeira vez a mão de Lea buscando a sua, durante o solo de Amber, no fim do show._

_Dianna ficou surpresa, sim. E encantada. Até porque, Lea repetiu o gesto em cada uma das apresentações que fizeram. E mesmo que no final já fosse algo que estava previsto pra acontecer, Dianna sempre sentia o coração acelerar naqueles segundos em que Lea saia do personagem e cantava pra ela, como na ultima noite em que dormiram juntas. E, Dianna não saberia disso ainda, mas mesmo um ano depois, na segunda turnê, onde tudo seria mais difícil e a história delas seria ainda mais complicada, não importasse se o próprio Ryan viesse pedir pro gesto não ser repetido, Lea continuaria segurando a mão dela. Mesmo sabendo que ela levaria repetidas broncas dos produtores por aquilo, mesmo respeitando o fato de que a família da loira estava na platéia e, Deus, naquela altura Lea saberia o quão a relação de Mary com a sexualidade da filha poderia ser difícil, mesmo as vezes elas acabassem de ter uma briga minutos antes de subir no palco, e que as vezes o gesto falhasse.. Lea nunca vacilou em demonstrar pra Dianna, no fim de cada show, que ela estava ali, que ela continuava ali e que ela _sempre_ estaria ali. _

_-x-_

Uma coisa que Dianna sempre admirou em Lea é que ela sempre fazia o que bem entendesse. Nunca se curvava a regras que ela não queria obedecer e se achasse algo injusto, lutaria contra. No fim daquele dia de gravações, então, Lea estava ali, assistindo a gravação da ultima cena do dia, de Dianna e Cory. O elenco estava indo embora aos poucos, e, quando Ryan perguntou se Lea não ia embora, ela respondeu com convicção que iria esperar Dianna pra irem pra casa juntas. Ryan só esfregou o rosto, sabendo que não dava pra lutar contra aquilo.

Quando, vinte minutos depois, a cena finalmente saiu, Dianna foi até Lea, que segurou sua mão, não soltando até chegarem ao carro.

- Você vai se ofender se eu perguntar se você assistiu a cena e fez isso tudo por minha causa ou se foi só pra provocar? – Dianna deu um sorriso inseguro.

- Foi.. bom, os dois. Você veio comigo, eu era a sua carona de volta, ué.. preferia que tivessem que te levar em casa e vissem aonde você tá morando?

- Certo.. mas, não foi só isso, foi?

- Não. Foi também pra mandar a mensagem de que... se isso chegar a algum lugar, eles não vão poder se meter. Nós já temos problemas demais sem ter que lidar com mais isso.

- Mas, Le, eles tem razão em certo ponto.. você sabe disso..

- Exatamente porque eu sei disso, eles não precisam nos tratar como duas adolescentes inconseqüentes. Honestamente, Dianna, você tem alguma pretensão de tornar isso público?

- Nem pensar.

- Pois é. Nem eu. Porque eu tenho a consciência de que isso ia arruinar tanta coisa.. então, putz, porque eles não deixam a gente lidar com isso da forma que nós acharmos melhor? Que saco.

- Você devia falar isso com o Ryan, sabe? Tipo.. a gente devia..

- Ah, pode apostar que chances não vão faltar, de agora em diante...

Dianna mal percebeu, mas elas já estavam estacionando em casa, e ainda haviam muitas coisas a serem ditas... Ela colocou a mão sobre o joelho de Lea, a mantendo sentada, estudando a amiga com os olhos.

- Vai ser assim, então? A gente vai simplesmente.. começar a tratar isso como um relacionamento, agora?

- Vamos com calma, tá, Di? A gente vai subir.. vamos comer alguma coisa, assistir algum filme ou seriado juntas no sofá.. podemos ficar até tarde conversando, coisa que a gente não faz a muito tempo e que eu sinto saudade.. E depois.. você vai pro seu quarto, eu vou pro meu.. e, por enquanto, vai ser só isso. Mas não quer dizer que não seja um relacionamento..

- Qual a diferença daquilo que a gente teve, então, Lea?

- A diferença.. não sei.. acho que.. quando você for pro seu quarto hoje eu vou te abraçar e dizer que te amo, e você vai saber que esse amor não é um amor de amiga.. e que quando eu encostar meus pés nos seus durante o jantar ou no sofá, vai ser porque eu quero você por perto, e obviamente não é como amizade... E se eu me aproximar de você, vai ser porque eu preciso de você por perto – a voz de Lea falhou, e as duas perceberam o quão próximas de chorar estavam. – E isso é tudo que eu posso te oferecer no momento. Ok?

- Okay, Le.. – soltou o cinto de segurança e puxou Lea para um abraço demorado. – O que você vai querer assistir hoje? – ela mudou de assunto, rapidamente.

- Hmm.. Você tá atualizada em Vampire Diares?

- Não! Perdi uma semana e ai acabei largando pra lá..

- Eu gravei todos os episódios. Maratona?

- Tá, maratona! – Dianna abriu um grande sorriso pra Lea, antes de saírem do carro, novamente unindo as mãos.

**N/A: capitulo pequenininho só pra fazer uma pequena homenagem a tooodos os momentos achele de mãos dadas na tour! *-***

**Já estou escrevendo o capitulo seguinte, acho que até amanhã saí. Aguardem. =***


	12. Chapter 12

No dia seguinte, as duas acordaram com o barulho do interfone, soando alto na sala. Ambas levantaram assustadas, desacostumadas com o barulho tão alto. Talvez pelo fato delas estarem dormindo na sala. Ao contrário do que Lea havia imposto, as duas não foram para seus respectivos quartos no fim da noite. A maratona de seriados se estendeu pela madrugada toda. Lea acabou dormindo e Dianna simplesmente apagou as luzes e desligou a TV, antes de jogar um cobertor sobre elas e dormir também. A loira reconhecia o quão egoísta era aquele gesto, mas não conseguiu se conter. Dormir sob o mesmo teto e ainda assim tão longe de Lea seria extremamente torturante pra ela.

- Eu atendo.. – Lea se arrastou para fora do sofá e foi até a cozinha, alcançando o interfone.

Dianna observou o rosto da outra perder toda a cor, antes de balbuciar alguma coisa como "não permita a entrada". O porteiro parecer argumentar, e então Lea foi rapidamente ficou vermelha – de raiva, Dianna sabia, porque conhecia aquele olhar – antes de desligar o aparelho nervosa.

- O que houve? – Dianna perguntou hesitante.

- Alex está ai na porta.

- Quê?

- Isso mesmo, Dianna. – ela finalmente encarou a loira nos olhos e Dianna percebeu que pelo menos parte daquele olhar fulminante era destinado a ela. – Seu namorado tá batendo na minha porta, sabe-se lá porque..

- Ele não é mais meu namorado, Lea. E.. droga, eu tinha dito pra ele não me procurar. Bem que parecia bom demais pra ser verdade.. Eu vou descer lá e falar com ele..

- Não. – Lea foi firme – ele disse que quer falar é comigo.

- Como?

- Ele não perguntou por você. Disse que ter que falar pessoalmente comigo.. Eu vou descer, assim você não precisa nem ver ele.

- Lea..

- Volta a dormir.. a gente ainda tem duas horas antes de gravar. E vai pra sua cama, tá? A gente não devia ter dormido no sofá, minhas costas vão doer o resto do dia.. – ela disse tudo isso sem expressar nenhum sentimento, antes de calçar um sapato confortável e descer até a portaria.

Alex nem se preocupou em sair do carro. Estava esperando na garagem do prédio, de braços cruzados e expressão de extremo desagrado no rosto.

- O que você quer? – Lea parou ao lado da janela do motorista e também cruzou os braços, olhando para o rapaz.

Alex não disse uma palavra a ela, apenas saiu do carro e se dirigiu ao porta-malas, de onde retirou uma caixa grande. Depositou a caixa aos pés de Lea e a encarou, ainda de maneira agressiva.

- O que é isso?

- O que você acha? As coisas da Dianna que ela deixou na minha casa. Achei melhor devolver ao novo endereço dela. – ele deu um sorriso cínico – Cadê ela? Ainda dormindo depois de, eu suponho, uma noite de amor?

- Alex, a essa altura você sabe muito bem que, principalmente por sua causa, tudo o que não tem havido entre eu e Dianna são momentos assim.

- Ah, é?

- É. – ela se controlou pra não deixar escapar algum insulto. – feliz em saber que seu pequeno plano deu certo? Que por sua causa nós estamos mais distantes do que nunca?

- Por minha causa? Qual é, Lea...

- Sim! Não seja tão hipócrita! Você faz o possível e o impossível para afastar ela de mim.

- Ok, então vamos falar de hipocrisia.. porque você é a rainha delas, não? Você parou pra perceber que você tem sido amante de uma mulher comprometida? Isso enquanto você mesma tem um namorado? E você ainda se acha no direito de clamar por um relacionamento com ela que nunca existiu.. e nunca existiu por sua causa.

- Eu amo a Dianna. Nós nos amamos muito antes de você pensar em aparecer na vida dela.. – ela se irritou completamente com os argumentos do rapaz – do que diabos você está falando? Você não sabe de nada!

- Não? Tem certeza que não? Você tem idéia de quantas vezes eu vi a Dianna mal por sua causa? Você sabia que ela já chorou comigo por sua causa? – Lea ameaçou falar, mas Alex aumentou o tom – cala a boca e me escuta! Se a Dianna não tem coragem de falar isso pra você, então eu vou dizer por que você merece ouvir! Você teve sorte por ela ter ficado comigo. Sabe por quê? Porque se não, hoje em dia, Dianna teria pegado toda Los Angeles. Bem na sua frente. E seria muito bem feito pra você, Lea. Você merece. Porque você brincou com os sentimentos dela esse tempo todo, pra resolver perceber que queria ela só pra você quando ela se tornou de outra pessoa, não é mesmo? O quão mesquinha você é, Lea Michele? Você é só uma garotinha assustada com medo de se comprometer num relacionamento..

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim. – ela tentou manter a calma, mas seu lábio inferior tremia.

- Ah, claro, você se acha muito especial e única.. esqueci que essa é uma das coisas que Dianna enfiou na cabeça que é incrível sobre você.. Você pode ter iludido ela.. mas, pra mim, você é só uma covarde sem sentimentos que só quer saber de aproveitar a vida. E ai você tem o seu namoradinho igualmente covarde e fanfarrão, e vocês acham muito divertido sair por ai brincando com os sentimentos das pessoas, pra depois continuarem na farsa do namoro perfeito e liberal.. vocês me dão nojo. Eu posso ser, sim, tudo aquilo que a Dianna alegou para terminar comigo.. possessivo, ciumento, sei lá mais do que ela me chamou.. mas eu, pelo menos, sempre valorizei ao máximo meu relacionamento com ela. Posso ter chegado a extremos pra ter pra mim, sim, eu sei, mas pelo menos.. pelo menos eu queria estar com ela de verdade, coisa que você nunca quis.

Lea chorava silenciosamente nos últimos minutos. Cada palavra de Alex a invadia, causando uma dor mortal. Ela queria bater no rapaz. Queria dizer que ele não sabia de nada, que ela amava Dianna mais do que já amou qualquer pessoa na vida e que ele não era ninguém pra julgar o relacionamento dela com Theo. Mas cada palavra dele a destruiu por dentro, e ela simplesmente ficou ali, sem saber como reagir. Alex passou por ela, esbarrando o ombro nela com violência, antes de entrar no carro e sair dali rapidamente.

Lea respirou fundo diversas vezes, até as lagrimas cessarem completamente. Quando subiu, levando a caixa das coisas, encontrou a sala arrumada e Dianna esperando por ela no sofá, angustiada.

- O que ele queria?

- Nada. Só te devolver as coisas que você deixou na casa dele.

- Argh, eu não quero nada disso. Deixei por lá de propósito. São coisas que me lembram ele e eu não quero mais..

- Bom, você quem sabe.. – colocou a caixa num canto da sala. – eu vou dormir mais, Di.. te aconselharia a fazer o mesmo. – ela contornou a amiga pra ir em direção ao quarto, mas a mão de Dianna em seu braço a parou no caminho.

- Le! É isso? Você ficou lá embaixo quase meia hora! Sua cara tá péssima! Me diz o que aconteceu!

- Não aconteceu nada, Dianna. – ela se soltou delicadamente, sem transmitir nenhum sentimento na voz. – Ele só veio entregar as coisas, só isso.

- Então porque ele pediu pra você descer? Ele sabe que eu estou aqui?

- Ele provavelmente desconfia.. mas eu não confirmei nada. Ele só queria mostrar que ainda está por perto e causar impacto.. se nós ficarmos nos preocupando vai ser pior. Eu vou deitar. Me acorda na hora de gravar?

- T-tá...

Então Lea saiu, deixando uma Dianna completamente confusa pra trás. Assim que se trancou no quarto, Lea voltou a chorar. Alex não a conhecia e não tinha o menor direito de falar aquelas coisas pra ela. Mas, no fundo, mesmo que ela odiasse admitir, talvez o rapaz tivesse razão. E o que mais a doía nem era isso. Era o fato de que Alex não a conhecia. Então, para ele saber tão bem sobre isso, provavelmente foi por intermédio de Dianna. E saber que a amiga a enxergava daquela maneira, sim, doía mais do que tudo.

**-x-**

**N/A: hm, capitulo sem flashback! **

**E ai, o que acharam? Começam a entender e dar razão a Dianna, ou ainda estão a odiando por ter ficado com o Alex? E Lea? Deu pena, ou vocês acham que ela merecia ouvir isso?**

**No próximo capitulo vem a explicação melhor e o flashback do começo do namoro de Alex e Dianna.. me digam mais o que vocês querem ver aqui! Comentem! Beijos, gente!**


	13. Chapter 13

Lea passou o resto do dia calada. As duas foram gravar juntas, e a única vez em que a morena abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa foi ao pedir pra Dianna dirigir, porque ela não se sentia bem. A outra achou melhor não questionar nada. A verdade é que Lea aparentava estar tão machucada, mesmo antes da aparição de Alex naquela manhã, que Dianna tinha medo de tentar qualquer coisa em relação a outra mulher e estourar uma briga que só as afastaria mais ainda.

Assim, ao voltarem pra casa a noite, a loira observou Lea se jogar no sofá e ligar a TV, sem saber o que fazer pra se aproximar dela.

- Lea? – ela chamou, vindo da cozinha, um tempo depois. – eu fiz creme de espinafre pra você..

- Sério? Brigada.. – ela aceitou o prato, sorrindo de leve. – não precisava, Di..

- Precisava sim! Você tá mal o dia inteiro e eu to me sentindo culpada.. o Alex não tinha direito de vir aqui..

- Di, deixa isso pra lá, ok? – ela cortou a fala da outra – você não tem culpa dele ter vindo aqui.

- Mas é por isso que você tá mal, né?

- É, claro..

- O que foi que ele fez, Lea? Ele falou alguma coisa? Alguma coisa relacionada com o que ele fez da ultima vez..

- Dianna! – ela interrompeu de novo. – por favor, eu não quero mais falar sobre isso, ok? E ele não tentou nada, foi só.. a presença dele mesmo. A gente pode não falar sobre isso? Eu não quero perder a fome.. – ela terminou a sopa em silencio e devolveu o prato a Dianna, dando um leve beijo no rosto dela ao desejar boa noite e ir pro quarto.

A porta fechada do quarto mandava a clara mensagem de que Lea não queria conversar, e Dianna se sentiu intimidada. Não vendo outra alternativa, também rumou para o próprio quarto, sentindo falta da morena perto de si antes de adormecer.

O interfone também tocou cedo no dia seguinte. Mas dessa vez só Lea acordou e, uma vez que recebeu as más noticias que o porteiro a repassava, não teve tanto animo pra voltar a dormir. Quando Dianna acordou, quase uma hora depois, a morena inspirou fundo e pensou na melhor forma de falar com a outra.

- Bom dia.. – Dianna tentou ignorar a tensão do dia anterior e agir normalmente.

- 'Dia.. – Lea olhou preocupada pra ela.

- Que foi?

- Di.. o porteiro interfonou um tempo atrás.. aparentemente, tem dois fotógrafos ai na porta. – ela prendeu a respiração, esperando a reação de Dianna. Sabia o quanto a outra odiava paparazzis.

- Não acredito! – ela bateu os punhos firmemente na mesa. – que inferno, a gente não pode ter nem dois dias de descanso desses caras?

- Di, a gente não sabe o que eles querem aqui..

- Não é obvio? Já começaram a sair as notas sobre meu termino com o Alex! E esses urubus vieram direto pra cá! Isso – tem – dedo – do – Alex.

- Você acha que.. sei lá, ele deu a dica de que você estava aqui?

- Claro! Isso se ele não fez coisa pior. Argh, que ódio!

- O que a gente faz agora?

- Bom.. a gente tem que ir gravar, de qualquer forma, né? Meu carro tá bem escondido na garagem, então.. vamos, eu posso me esconder no banco de trás até chegarmos no estúdio, e depois vemos o que vamos fazer.. Não é justo com você ter esses caras na sua porta, também... não sei quanto vai demorar pra isso passar..

- Eu não quero que você saia daqui de casa. – Lea disse rapidamente, sentindo um aperto no peito ao pensar na possibilidade.

- Tem certeza?

- Di.. nada mudou, ok? Eu sei que ontem as coisas podem ter ficado um pouco complicadas e eu sei que, antes de ficar tudo bem, elas vão se tornar ainda piores.. mas eu ainda quero você perto. – Lea disse essas palavras bem baixinho, se aproximando de Dianna aos poucos.

- Ok. – Dianna juntou sua testa a de Lea, misturando suas respirações. O coração da loira acelerou com a proximidade das suas bocas. Só precisaria se aproximar alguns centímetros para tocar aqueles lábios...

Numa fração de segundo, como se Lea percebesse as intenções dela, elas já estavam distantes. Lea havia se movido rapidamente até o interfone e já passava as novas instruções ao porteiro. Dianna deixou um outro suspiro escapar dos seus lábios, frustrada.

Ao chegarem ao estúdio, novo tumulto. Haviam mais fotógrafos do que o normal por ali também, e Dianna teve que permanecer escondida o tempo todo. Sentia-se horrível fazendo aquilo. Como se estivesse fazendo algo errado. A raiva crescia dentro dela e tudo que ela queria era gritar com alguém. Com um certo loiro com jeito de moleque, precisamente.

Quando as duas entraram no SET, visivelmente irritadas, o resto do elenco já sabia sobre o que se tratava. Ambas seguiram pra cabine de maquiagem, sentindo todos os olhares sobre elas. Foi um alivio chegar ao pequeno trailer aonde só se encontrava a veterana Jane Lynch e o maquiador.

- Bom dia, meninas. Já estou acabando a maquiagem para o Eric aqui poder cuidar de vocês..

- Bom dia.. – Lea respondeu cansada. Dianna nem se deu ao trabalho.

- Dia difícil pra vocês, né? Ryan está praticamente espumando de raiva.

- E eu também! – Dianna explodiu – meu Deus, porque todo mundo fica me olhando como se fosse minha culpa? Não é como se eu estivesse adorando ver a minha vida pessoal exposta, sabe?

- Bom, acho que você se envolveu com a pessoa errada, querida... você deu uma olhada nas noticias ontem a noite? Aparentemente, seu ex namorado fez algumas declarações sobre o fim do namoro... – Dianna trocou um olhar extremamente irritado com Lea.

- Não, não vi, Jane, mas obrigada por me avisar. Licença, eu vou fazer um telefonema. – ela disse, antes de se afastar das outras, duas, já puxando o telefone.

- ALEX! – ela praticamente gritou ao ouvir a voz do ex namorado do outro lado da linha. – O que diabos você acha que está fazendo?

- Bom dia pra você também, Dianna.

- BOM DIA? Você sabe de quantos repórteres eu já tive que fugir hoje? VOCÊ ACHA QUE TEM COMO SER UM BOM DIA?

- Dianna.. eu conheço bem o seu ódio por essa raça, mas, realmente, existe necessidade de você descontar isso em mim, as 10 da manhã? Eu estou cheio de problemas agora e não preciso de mais um..

- Nem vem, Alex! Você sabe muito bem o que você fez! Primeiro publicar sei lá o que sobre o nosso término, e depois, sei lá como, deu a dica de que eu estava na casa da Lea.. tinham fotógrafos lá desde as 5 da manhã!

- Em primeiro lugar. – o tom de voz do garoto era seco. – não fui eu quem publicou a nota, foi meu agente. Você acha mesmo que eu iria gostar de tornar isso público agora? Pra ser novamente apontado como alguém que só tem romances promocionais por causa dos filmes?

- Bom, baseando-me no nosso relacionamento, eu não posso dizer que eles estejam errados..

- Vai a merda, Dianna! Você sabe o quanto foi real _pra mim_ o que tivemos.

- Não foi real, seu lunático! Você sempre soube que eu amava a Lea e se aproveitou da minha fraqueza pra me envolver nessa loucura que você criou!

- Não era isso que você dizia.. agora, só porque voltou as boas com a sua namoradinha, esqueceu de quantas vezes fui eu quem estive lá pra te consolar quando ela fazia alguma besteira?

- Alex, por favor, eu não quero me irritar mais ainda com você..

- Nem eu. Então cale a boca e me deixe falar. Não fui eu quem publicou a nota, foi meu agente. Ele achou que isso poderia trazer alguma publicidade, já que a bilheteria do filme foi um fracasso.. eu sinto muito e já estou lidando com isso, ok? E, obviamente, não fui eu quem deu a dica sobre a casa da sua amante pros repórteres, mas, francamente, você acha que eles são burros? Qualquer um deduziria que você está na casa dela.. mesmo aqueles que ainda acreditam que vocês são só melhores amigas..

- Como eu posso confiar em você?

- Dianna, eu já disse que tenho muitos problemas no momento, acha mesmo que eu perderia meu tempo infernizando sua vida?

- Honestamente? Não me surpreenderia..

- Mas eu não estou. Então, se você puder me deixar em paz.. achei que nós tivéssemos concordado em não querer vez a cara um do outro por um bom tempo.

- Sim. Por favor, mantenha isso.

- Você não vai ao menos perguntar se eu estou bem?

- Alex! Qual a parte do não querer falar você não entendeu?

- Caralho, como você pode ser tão escrota? Nós namoramos quase um ano, pelo menos seja educada!

- Ok, Alex. Como estão as coisas ai?

- Muito mal! Algum idiota _tacou fogo_ na minha casa!

- Bom, sinto muito, de verdade, Alex. Vou gravar. Até nunca mais.

Dianna desligou o telefone rapidamente, antes de explodir em uma gargalhada. Ainda se sentia completamente irritada com todos os acontecimentos recentes, mas ver o ex namorado irritado daquela forma e sem poder fazer nada pra descontar nela era como um alivio cômico no seu dia.

Dentro do trailer, ouvindo os ecos dos gritos de Dianna ao telefone, Lea ainda conversava com Jane..

- E eu achava que você era a estressada da relação.. – Jane brincou, empurrando o braço de Lea de leve com o cotovelo.

- Bom.. – a mais nova abaixou o rosto, com um sorriso tímido. – A Di pode ser beeem estressada quando quer, também..

- Pelo menos não é com você, né?

- Não.. a gente não precisava de mais isso..

- É. A sua garota tem sido alvo dos problemas por aqui.. – Lea corou ao ouvir Dianna sendo chamada de "sua". – Você não tem criado mais alguns pra ela, tem?

- Jane..

- Sabe, eu posso não estar tão próxima assim, mas eu percebo ela.. vocês estavam tão bem a um mês atrás.. eu não sei o que houve, mas eu estou vendo o quanto ela parece estar mal.. e você também, Lea.. Isso não é só problema de mídia, é?

- Na verdade.. isso é só a cereja do bolo.

- Eu não quero saber qual é o problema, mas eu vou te dar um conselho... você nunca namorou uma mulher, não é mesmo?

- N-não.. fiquei com várias, mas nunca foi nada sério..

- É difícil lidar com elas, garota.. as vezes elas falam demais, e as vezes elas se fecham completamente. Você acaba surtando se tenta entender. Então você tem que ler os sinais. Perceber as atitudes. E o que eu consigo ver aqui, Lea, é que não importa o que ela tenha feito.. Dianna está se consumindo de culpa.

- É, mas isso não é o suficiente pra apagar o que ela fez, é?

- Não. Nunca é. Mas, pense sobre isso.. Vocês já tem o mundo inteiro contra vocês. Já tem milhões de impedimentos pra vocês ficarem juntas. Não seja mais um impedimento pra isso.

- Eu to tentando.. – Lea piscou furiosamente, na tentativa de reter as lagrimas que se formavam em seus olhos.

- Eu sei que é difícil perdoar.. mas se você puder tentar.. faça isso. É horrível deixar alguém ir embora sem nem ao menos tentar.

- É.. obrigada, Jane. – A mais velha afastou o maquiador, que ouvia tudo enquanto aplicava base em seu rosto, para dar um abraço leve em Lea.

- Le.. – Dianna voltou ao trailer, interrompendo o momento – Eu.. liguei pro Alex. – ela engoliu em seco, mas Lea não se abalou com a informação. – ele disse que não tem nada a ver com isso, dessa vez.. que foi o agente dele quem publicou a nota..

- Então.. porque os paparazzis?

- Porque na nota dizia que Dianna deixou a casa que eles moravam juntos – Jane respondeu por ela. – provavelmente eles estão procurando nos lugares aonde ela poderia estar se hospedando..

- Eu não estava _morando _com ele! Eu sai da casa dele a um mês atrás!

- Isso não faz diferença agora, querida.. pelo menos agora você sabe que eles estão atrás de você só por causa do término, não tem nada a ver com a Lea..

- É.. – Lea ponderou – isso são boas noticias, né?

- Eu odeio isso. – Dianna cruzou os braços, irritada.

- Pelo menos vocês estão a salvo, por enquanto. Continuem sendo discretas.. A pior coisa que pode acontecer agora é voltarem a circular boatos sobre vocês duas. Infelizmente, é a realidade. Até, meninas. – Jane já ia deixando o trailer, quando Lea a chamou.

- Jane? Eu quero ser que nem você quando eu crescer...

- Você tá caminhando bem pra isso, menina. – ela deu uma piscadela, típica da sua personagem, e deixou o local.

**N/A: atualização rapidinha pra não deixar vocês esperando até o fim de semana.. só pra situar vocês.. os acontecimentos "atuais" da fic se passam no fim de março, ok? Quem acompanha beeem os acontecimentos achele vão identificar os momentos na história, tipo a casa do Alex ter pegado fogo (hahaha)**

**Até o fim de semana eu **_**espero**_** conseguir atualizar de novo. Talvez tenha um capitulozinho mais feliz pro dias dos namorados.. quem sabe? Hahaah :x**

**(e, ah, eu AMO a Jane Lynch! *-*)**


	14. Chapter 14

E não foi só Jane. Lea e Dianna já sabiam disso, é claro, mas naquele dia, mais uma vez, se tornou evidente o quanto todo o elenco estava disposto a ajudá-las. Naya deu a idéia e imediatamente Jenna e Amber se juntaram a ela. Assim, no fim do dia de gravações, como forma de proteger Dianna, todas as meninas estavam indo jantar na casa de Lea. A idéia era simples. Todas sairiam juntas, de forma visível, e usariam o twitter para vazar a informação da pequena festinha. Naya levaria Dianna em seu carro, dormiria por lá e a traria para gravar no dia seguinte. Era uma forma de tirar o foca da casa de Lea, pelo menos por um dia.

Assim, as 8 da noite, a latina esperou Dianna terminar de gravar sua ultima cena, antes de seguirem juntas para casa. Dianna conseguiu, pela primeira vez ao dia, relaxar completamente. Lea era, de certa forma, sua melhor amiga, mas haviam todas as implicações dos sentimentos de Dianna por ela, então, Naya era a sua grande confidente. Foi ela quem ouviu todas as histórias de Dianna. Todas as que a loira não se sentia confortável em contar para Lea. A primeira namorada. O ultimo namoro complicado com uma garota, ainda em San Francisco. Toda a relação conturbada com Alex. E, claro, todos os problemas com a própria Lea. No meio disso tudo, foi natural elas terem ficado. Naya tinha curiosidade, Dianna queria atingir Lea. As duas sabiam que não havia risco nenhum. Diferentemente de Lea, foi _realmente_ uma coisa "entre amigas". Hoje em dia aquilo era uma piada. Naya dizia que aquilo só lhe dava mais "conhecimento de causa" para saber como lidar com Dianna.

- Tá estressada com isso tudo, né, amiga? – Naya tirou os olhos do transito por um momento para estudar Dianna.

- Ô..

- E a Lea, como tá? As coisas melhoraram?

- _Pff_, nada... quando eu achei que as coisas estivessem melhorando, teve essa bomba do Alex ir bater lá na casa dela..

- Cara! Eu te disse! Eu sempre te disse que esse moleque era maluco! Que pra aceitar as coisas assim, só sendo maluco... e ainda fazia papel de compreensivo...

- É, Nay, eu sei.. juro que a partir de agora eu vou te escutar em qualquer coisa que você diga..

- Você disse isso da ultima vez, e ainda assim não me ouviu quando eu disse pra você não se mudar pra casa dele! E quando eu disse pra você terminar de vez com ele antes de ficar com a Lea de novo!

- É, eu sei.. desculpa..

- Agora cê pede desculpas, né? Depois de eu ter ficado ouvindo drama por meses..

- Foi mal! Se você tivesse aceitado namorar comigo, nada disso teria acontecido.. – Dianna permitiu um sorriso sacana surgir no seu rosto.

- Vai a merda, Di! – Naya riu, dando um tapa leve no braço da amiga.

- Ué..

- Tá me achando com cara de moleque, Dianna Agron? Só aquele otário mesmo pra aceitar ficar contigo naquela bagunça que você estava.. – ela ficou séria, se lembrando do estado de Dianna.

- Eu tava mal, né?

- Mal? Você não era você.. – ela deu um sorriso triste pra amiga.

- Eu sei.. obrigada por ter ficado do meu lado. – ela segurou a mão de Naya, dando um aperto carinhoso.

-x-

_No fim, todos acabaram se acostumando com a rotina louca da turnê. Estavam sempre num misto de cansaço e excitação enquanto iam de uma cidade a outra e sempre tão juntos que era quase como se tivessem se tornado todos um só. Pra Dianna, aquela época foi um marco. Depois daquilo, podia dizer com certeza que conhecia a todos ali muito bem. Como uma grande família. _

_Então, lógico, voltar pra vida normal foi terrível. Terrível porque não tinha mais Lea o tempo todo consigo. Terrível porque ela agora tinha que se dividir entre as filmagens de Glee e do filme, e ela não tinha tempo pra mais nada. Terrível porque agora fazia mais de um mês que seus lábios não tocavam o de Lea Michele, e a falta daquilo a estava deixando louca. _

_O pior é que a ultima vez que tinham estado tão próximas assim nem havia sido tão intenso. Lea tinha voltado a se tornar uma incógnita, tão logo elas deixaram Boston com os outros. Estavam absurdamente próximas, durante toda a turnê, mas de uma forma mais... amigável. Como se tivesse se arrependido de tudo que havia acontecido entre elas e quisesse voltar a instancia de apenas amigas. Dianna se sentia um pouco rejeitada, e, a cada vez que pensava nisso, seu estomago revirava de forma incomoda. Então ela só se afundou em trabalhos e se dedicou a cada pequena coisa que a distrairia daqueles pensamentos ruins, aceitando a proximidade amiga de Lea de bom grado. _

_Então, nos últimos tempos, só que havia acontecido entre elas foram pequenos beijos e selinhos, que poderiam muito bem ser interpretados como gestos entre amigas. E Dianna estava a cada dia mais frustrada. E foi esse o sentimento que a motivou a beber tanto na festa de fim de férias do elenco. Se ela ao menos soubesse o quanto aquela noite pioraria tudo..._

-x-

Dianna foi recebida por Lea com um pequeno sorriso e um abraço demorado. A loira sabia o que aquilo significava. Que a outra não estava bem. Então ela se afastou, permitindo que Naya entrasse na casa, antes de puxar a amada para a cozinha, para um pouco de privacidade.

- Como você tá, Le? – Dianna perguntou, segurando as mãos da outra.

-Nervosa, irritada.. – ela fechou os olhos ao sentir a mão de Dianna repousando sobre a maçã do seu rosto, num gesto de carinho. Suspirou profundamente antes de continuar. – com medo...

- Desculpa..

- Você não tem culpa de nada, Di.

- Mas parece que quando que tem alguma coisa a ver comigo, você está sempre com medo... eu odeio isso.

-x-

_A bebida, como sempre, rolava solta na festa. Uma mostra do quão mal Dianna estava é que, ao contrário das primeiras festas do elenco, nessa ela bebia sem controle algum. Quando Lea chegou na festa a amiga já estava alegre. Ela se juntou a Dianna no bar, afinal, a sua fama entre o elenco era que ela era "boa de copo". Rapidamente estavam completamente bêbadas. Logo em seguida estavam felizes, correndo pelo salão de festas, rindo e se jogando nos pufes coloridos espalhados pelo local. _

_Num desses caminhos entre o bar e os amigos, Lea tropeçou, precisando se escorar numa parede para não cair. Dianna estava lá em um segundo para ajudar a amiga, a segurando pela cintura. Lea sorriu com gesto. Puxou a amiga para perto, num abraço, que virou um selinho carinhoso, que então se tornou um beijo leve e mais carinhoso ainda. _

_Não durou muito. Logo elas se afastaram, e Lea já tinha puxado Dianna para um novo abraço, mais apertado que o primeiro. Dianna suspirou, tomando consciência do quanto sentira falta da presença física de Lea. Da forma como seu corpo reagia imediatamente ao calor do corpo da outra. O quão estupidamente apaixonada ela estava, que só aquele pequeno gesto era capaz de levá-la aos céus. _

_- Eu tô sentindo tanta saudade de você, Di.. – o nariz da morena deslizava pelo pescoço dela, provocando um leve arrepio._

_- Eu também, Le... muita, muita mesmo. – as palavras eram sussurradas no ouvido uma da outra._

_- Promete que vai parar de trabalhar tanto e ter um tempo pra mim? Eu sinto a sua falta!_

_- Prometo! – Dianna se afastou um pouco do abraço para olhar nos olhos da outra. Apesar da perceptível embriaguez de ambas, ela tentava passar naquele olhar que a promessa era séria. – prometo. _

_Já Lea preferiu selar a promessa com outro beijo. Se inclinando em direção a Dianna, a morena iniciou um novo beijo, mais intenso que o primeiro, mais passional. As mãos pequenas apertavam o corpo de Dianna contra si, exigindo proximidade. Quando o beijo foi terminando, a medida que o ar faltava a Dianna, a cabeça dela girava. Foi a vez dela se abraçar a Lea com força, tentando transmitir todo o amor que sentia naquele momento em um pequeno gesto. Mas não foi o suficiente. Não naquele momento. Não com toda aquela saudade apertando seu peito. Não com Lea tão perto de si. Ela se afastou um pouco, olhando novamente nos olhos da amiga, como se fosse fazer uma nova promessa._

_- Eu te amo, Lea._

_Ela só percebeu um segundo depois a gravidade da frase proferida. E provavelmente ela só percebeu isso pelos olhos castanhos ligeiramente alarmados que encontravam os dela. O mundo girou mais rápido. O ar faltou. Ela fechou os olhos, tentando se estabilizar. Sentiu os lábios de Lea novamente sobre os seus. Soltou o ar dos pulmões antes de corresponder ao beijo. Mais um beijo leve e carinhoso. Quando se afastaram e Dianna se forçou a reabrir os olhos, Lea ainda a encarava insegura. O rosto da mulher que ela, agora publicamente, amava, saia e entrava em foco. Seu estomago embrulhou._

_- Tô passando mal. – ela sussurrou para Lea, antes de correr para o banheiro. _

-x-

Lea a encarou. Sabia todos os pequenos significados da palavra empregada por Dianna. Medo. Ela tinha temido tanta coisa..

As palavras acusatórias de Alex voltaram a sua mente. Assim como as memórias de todos os seus atos no passado. Ela não queria mais ter medo. Mas, _droga_, porque era tão difícil?

- Eu vou parar de sentir medo, ok? – ela deslizou o rosto contra a mão de Di, pedindo carinho. – eu prometo.

- Você não pode prometer isso, Lea..

- Mas eu prometo tentar. – ela segurou novamente as duas mãos de Dianna com as suas.

Dianna abaixou a cabeça, olhando pras mãos unidas. Suspirou. Da mesma forma que pra outra era difícil não temer, pra ela era difícil acreditar. E Lea sabia disso. Só palavras não eram suficientes. Ela inflou seus pulmões de ar, buscando coragem, antes de puxar a loira para mais perto e juntar seus lábios nos dela, num simples selinho. Mas foi um selinho diferente dos outros. Não era por saudade, ou por desejo. Era como selar uma promessa. Um beijo simples, um grande gesto. Durou pouco, porque Lea se afastou rapidamente, para buscar novamente os olhos de avelã com os seus.

- Eu te amo..

- Eu também te amo, Lea.

Dianna precisou de um momento antes de proferir a frase. Só porque aquela conversa havia despertado nela toda a antiga insegurança que sempre sentiu em relação a Lea. Mas só um momento. Porque ela nunca deixaria de responder àquilo a Lea. Nunca.

-x-

_Quando Dianna voltou a si, ainda estava ajoelhada no banheiro. Deu graças a Deus pelo ambiente estar impecavelmente limpo. O gosto forte de vomito ainda estava impregnado na sua garganta, e só isso serviu para deixá-la enjoada de novo. Forçou-se ao ato mais uma vez, para ter a certeza de eliminar todo o álcool do seu estomago. Ouviu vozes preocupadas a chamando do outro lado da porta, soando ligeiramente familiares. Levantou-se, testando sua capacidade de andar. O mundo não estava mais girando tanto, então ela se mais apta a sair daquele lugar, apesar da visão ainda estar meio borrada._

_- Dianna! Tá tudo bem? - ela reconheceu a voz de Chris. _

_- Não. Preciso me sentar. Me trás água, por favor? – ela pediu, caminhando cegamente na direção de onde ela sabia haver alguns dos pufes. _

_Se sentou em um deles. Logo, mãos carinhosas afagavam seu cabelo. Lea? Ela respirou lentamente antes de conseguir abrir os olhos e olhar pro lado. Não, não era Lea. Era Naya quem estava ali, com um sorriso bondoso no rosto._

_- Exagerou na bebida, hein, Charlie?_

_- Não fode, Nay._

_- Tô te ajudando, idiota. – apesar da ofensa, seu tom de voz era carinhoso. – Chris tá indo pegar água pra você e a Amber, que já tá indo pra casa, vai te levar.. eu vou junto, mas não posso dirigir porque bebi também.. bebi, não entornei, como você. – ela riu da própria piada, mas Dianna não pareceu absorver as palavras._

_- Cadê a Lea?_

- _Ela.. já foi embora, Di. Assim que você passou mal, ela me pediu pra cuidar de você e disse que tinha que ir.._

_Dianna afundou o rosto nas mãos. Seu coração batia apertado. O que _diabos_ ela tinha feito?_

**N/A: ok, eu sei que teoricamente não é mais dia dos namorados, mas eu passei o dia dos namorados escrevendo, e como eu ainda não dormi, ainda é dia dos namorados! Então fica aqui meu presente.. **

**Sim, eu sei que é cruel. Choque de realidade pra vocês: historinhas de amor nem sempre são bonitinhas e "eu te amo"s as vezes só fodem as coisas.**

**E olha que eu nem odeio o dia dos namorados. Hahaha**

**Feliz dia dos namorados atrasado, gente ;D **


	15. Chapter 15

Assim que saiu da cozinha, Dianna foi buscar refugio perto de Naya. Entre todos ali presentes, Dianna sabia que a latina era a única que realmente a compreendia em tudo. Os outros preferiam a ignorância, ou haviam ficado ao lado de Lea nos meses anteriores. E Lea sabia disso também. Quando voltou pra sala, meia hora depois, para dizer que a mesa deveria ser posta já que o jantar estava ficando pronto, a morena a teve que tomar alguns segundos para respirar e acalmar o ciúmes que crescia dentro dela. Elas eram só amigas. Lea sabia disso. E, mais ainda agora, sabia que se havia acontecido alguma coisa entre elas, a culpa era unicamente dela própria. Se irritar e sentir ciúmes não ajudaria em nada naquele momento. Até porque, nos pequenos momentos em que conversaram sobre tudo aquilo, Naya sempre pareceu torcer por elas, e sem duvidas sempre esteve disposta a ajudar Dianna. E talvez ela pudesse ajudá-la também.

_-x-_

_No dia seguinte a festa a ressaca moral atingiu Lea em cheio. Isso sem falar da ressaca física, que a incomodava desde a madrugada anterior. Mesmo chegando em casa cedo, Lea só conseguiu finalmente dormir com o dia amanhecendo. E, levando em conta a quantidade de álcool que ela havia bebido, rolar na cama a noite inteira era uma péssima coisa a se fazer._

_Então, quando o enjôo a acordou, poucas horas depois dela ter finalmente apagado, o arrependimento bateu forte. Ela não devia ter fugido. Ela deveria ter respirado fundo, se acalmado, ajudado Dianna a melhorar e então conversado com ela e perguntado o que realmente significavam aquelas palavras._

_Mas, aparentemente, era aquilo que ela sempre fazia. Já havia virado um padrão. Ela evitava conversas e se trancava em seu quarto pensando em que tudo aquilo significava. Alguma pequena parte dela já a chutava mentalmente, mostrando pra ela que todas aquelas perguntas seriam resolvidas rapidamente se elas fossem feitas em voz alta, pra uma certa loira incrivelmente linda, e não só pra ela mesma.._

_Outra parte dela já havia desistido de conseguir essas respostas. Já fazia tanto tempo que essa mesma parte se movia inquieta pelos sentimentos que Lea, pouco a pouco, ia descobrindo ter por Dianna. Ela vinha a tona a cada beijo, a cada toque, a cada pequena indicação de que Dianna poderia corresponder ao que ela sentia. E, tanto tempo depois, parecia idiota pra ela finalmente começar a questionar Dianna por isso. A chance de tornar aquilo claro havia passado, junto com todos os momentos que elas tiveram juntas sem se questionar sobre aquilo._

_Uma terceira parte dela, cegamente, não compreendia os sinais óbvios da loira. O que Dianna quis realmente dizer noite passada? O que aquele comportamento queria dizer? Em um momento ela retribuía as investidas de Lea e, no momento seguinte, ela parecia fugir e se esquivar. Elas estavam a tanto tempo fazendo aquilo "como amigas" que Lea já havia se contentado somente com isso. Afinal, Dianna era linda. Linda. Ela deveria se sentir feliz em só poder ter aqueles momentos com ela e se contentar com aquilo, não é mesmo?_

_Lea se permitiu passar o resto do dia na cama, dividindo-se entre tentar digerir os acontecimentos da noite anterior e pensar em como agir dali pra frente. O medo a consumia lentamente. No dia seguinte, quando se levantou para gravar, Lea havia decidido não pensar mais sobre aquilo. Só alimentaria mais o amor que ela sentia e que, afinal, a tinha levado até ali. Que tinha tirado seu sono por duas noites seguidas, e por muitas antes dessas. Que estava levando-a seguir seus impulsos mais loucos e fazer coisas que ela sabia que não deveria. E que acabaria a destruindo completamente._

_Então, no mesmo dia ela ligou para Theo, pedindo a presença dele. No meio da tarde ele já estava lá, e Lea finalmente conseguiu dormir aquela noite, agradecendo o conforto de estar com alguém que ela sabia que sempre estaria ali, que ela podia prever todos os movimentos, que era perfeitamente previsível e que ela amava por isso. _

_Em pouco menos de três dias aquele conforto não era mais o suficiente e Lea ainda sentia falta de Dianna, mas o que ela fez foi se aconchegar mais a Theo, que percebia algo de errado com a namorada, mas preferia não perguntar. Ele ainda era seu namorado, afinal de contas. Poderiam ter um namoro aberto que permitia Lea a ficar com outras garotas, claro. Mas Theo ainda se conservava o direito de ter ciúmes de _uma delas_._

_Assim, no fim de duas semanas, quando Theo precisou voltar a NY, Lea já havia começado a trabalhar seus sentimentos para ser amiga, e _só _amiga, de Dianna Agron._

_-x-_

O Jantar já havia acabado e agora todos se moviam para lavar a louça, antes de se juntarem na sala. Em um certo momento, Lea conseguiu dividir a pia com Naya, buscando sua atenção para fazer o pedido em voz baixa.

- Naya.. preciso conversar com você.

- Fala..

- Agora não. Depois.. é sobre.. sabe, a Di..

- Hmm, sei.

- Então?

- Posso dormir aqui? Depois que ela for dormir a gente conversa..

- Ótimo. Acho que você não vai ser a única a dormir por aqui.. Chris abriu um vinho. – as duas riram – Ei, esperem a gente!

-x-

_Enquanto Lea acordava confusa no dia seguinte à festa, Dianna acordaria na casa de Naya, sem saber que a presença da latina tornaria tudo mais fácil._

_Incrivelmente, se sentia bem fisicamente. Provavelmente tinha passado todo o mal na noite anterior, e Deus era bom o bastante pra não fazer isso se estender até o dia seguinte. Registrando lentamente que aquela era a cama de Naya, já que só havia um quarto no apartamento, se levantou, andando pela casa a procura de Naya, a foi a encontrar fazendo o café da manhã._

_- Hm, que delicia, Nay-Nay, me abriga na sua cama e ainda me faz café.._

_- Cala a boca, Di, se não eu vou me arrepender! – ela jogou um pano de prato na loira, rindo. – Deu trabalho ontem, viu?_

_- Eu imagino.. desculpa. Não sei o que deu em mim. Não sou de passar mal, geralmente eu sou forte.._

_- Mentira! Você é fraquinha pra bebida, fica com um sorriso bobo com dois drinks! Mas realmente, nunca tinha te visto passando mal.. _

_- É.. primeira vez pra tudo, né? Desculpa._

_- Só se você me contar o que te fez ficar daquele jeito ontem._

_- Hm? Ué, a bebida?_

_- Qual é, Di, já te vi beber muito mais do que aquilo.. _

_- É, não sei o que meu deu – Dianna deu um sorriso fraco, na tentativa falha de disfarce._

_- Sabe, quando eu bebo triste eu geralmente fico mais bêbada.. – Dianna suspirou – o que houve com a Lea?_

_- Não quero falar sobre isso, Nay.._

_- Vocês brigaram?_

_- Antes fosse.. Eu e a Lea.. sei lá, a gente nunca briga. É assustador. É como se.. eu não tivesse coragem de brigar com ela, sabe?_

_- Hmm.. tem certeza de que não quer falar? Eu não vou te julgar, Di.._

_- É patético demais._

_- Fala._

_- Eu disse que amava ela._

_- Ai. Merda. E ela? Disse que não? O que ela fez?_

_- Nada.. ela só.. não respondeu. E ai eu passei mal, e ela foi embora._

_- Di.. não sei.. ela pode ter.. sei lá._

_- Não, eu entendo ela. A gente tem levado isso como amizade a tanto tempo e agora eu.. quebrei a regra, sabe? Eu entendo ela ter se assustado._

_- Você nunca tinha dito isso pra ela?_

_- Não.. no começo, quando a gente morava juntas e tal, como amiga, eu dizia. Como amiga. Depois que a gente ficou, eu nunca mais disse.. e ela também não.._

_- É, é forte. Mas vocês podem só sentar amanhã e conversar – Dianna ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, cética. – Ah, pelo amor de Deus, vocês tem que conversar sobre isso em algum momento da vida!_

_- É, eu sei.._

_Talvez uma pequena parte de Dianna estivesse realmente criando coragem para falar com Lea. Naya tinha razão. Tudo se acertaria, pra bem ou pra mal. Era melhor do que ficar naquele limbo de incerteza, que só aumentou ao ver Lea a tratando normalmente, como amiga, assim que chegou. A morena ainda engrossou o coro de piadas sobre a bebedeira do fim de semana, antes de a abraçar e perguntar se tinha ficado tudo bem, ignorando o fato de que aquilo era, em grande parte, por causa dela._

_Mas, no fim do dia, ao ver Theo a esperando no estúdio, toda a coragem reunida para a tal conversa foi chutada pra longe. A presença do rapaz ali já anulara a necessidade de explicações. Tomando aquilo como uma resposta de Lea aos acontecimentos recentes, Dianna simplesmente aceitou aquilo como o fim._

_-x-_

- Vinho, Di? – Chris ofereceu uma taça já cheia para a loira.

- Não, gatinho, muito obrigada.

- Ih, tá recusando bebida, Dianna? – Amber riu – se eu tivesse no seu lugar, provavelmente um porre me cairia bem..

- É, mas hoje não.. to bem com suco, brigada.

- Eu apoio. – Naya brindou a própria taça no copo de Dianna. – Essa garota já me deu muitos problemas bêbada, prefiro ela sóbria..

Dianna olhou pra ela séria, mas a latina sorriu, batendo o cotovelo levemente contra o braço dela, num gesto de implicância, e ela não conseguiu não sorrir de volta.

-x-

_Naquele dia, de novo, Dianna dormiu na casa de Naya. Mas, dessa vez, a amiga não questionou nada. O que Dianna precisava naquele momento era um ombro amigo que a desse suporte, e foi isso que ela fez. Duas semanas depois, quando Theo finalmente foi embora, Dianna estava quase totalmente preparada para encarar Lea, e assim ela fez, ignorando a distancia de "somente amigas", imposta silenciosamente pelas duas, sem uma fazer jus a intenção da outra._

_As duas semanas seguintes passaram rápidas e devastadoras como um furacão. As filmagens de I Am Number Four começaram e Dianna dividia seu tempo entre os estúdios da dreamworks e FOX, não tendo tempo pra absolutamente mais nada. Não que ela estivesse reclamando. Ocupando sua mente e corpo o tempo todo, ela estava cansada o bastante para evitar possíveis aproximações de Lea, e preocupada demais para pensar sobre o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando. Ela até agradecia ao fato de estar sempre atarefada, que diminuía a saudade que ela, inconscientemente, sentia. _

_Assim, sem perceber, as semanas se tornaram um mês e então dois, e Dianna foi se acostumando a vida solitária no apart hotel que ela prometeu a si mesma que seria provisório, mas que estava se tornando cada vez mais definitivo. Ela agora passava tão pouco tempo no local que considerava os trailers que dividia com Lea e as outras garotas do elenco mais a sua casa do que qualquer outro lugar. _

_A amizade entre as duas se tornou proporcionalmente distante e saudável. Eram melhores amigas, e isso era inegável. Lea continuou reclamando da agenda corrida de Dianna e aproveitando cada segundo junto dela, e Dianna continuava a cometer pequenas irresponsabilidades para ter mais tempo ao lado de Lea, cozinhando e vendo algum filme ou seriado. O contato físico diminuiu consideravelmente, mas nenhuma das duas fez algo para mudar isso. Talvez fosse necessário._

_Assim o terceiro mês chegou e Dianna se assustou ao perceber como as coisas caminhavam bem entre elas. Uma ou outra noite, quando não estava cansada o suficiente para chegar em casa e dormir automaticamente, Dianna se questionava como aquilo poderia ter se apagado assim, tão fácil. Como Lea parecia lidar tão bem com aquilo. Em momentos assim, quando sentia um nó se fazendo na garganta e um aperto que queimava surgindo dentro do peito, é que Dianna percebia o quanto tudo _não_ estava bem pra ela. _

_Então ela começou a se questionar se não tinha simplesmente criado todo aquele sentimento. Reduziu Lea àquela visão que, até então, sempre tinha negado_. Lea ficava com pessoas. Ela gostava disso. Gostava de seduzir, de cativar as pessoas ao redor. Isso não significava ter sentimentos. Afinal, era por isso que ela tinha um namorado. Porque os sentimentos eram dedicados a ele, e somente a ele. _Esse pensamento, é claro, não ajudou Dianna a se sentir melhor. Ela agora se odiava um pouquinho mais, e o desgaste físico já não era o suficiente para lhe render uma boa noite de sono. Desenvolveu um tipo qualquer de insônia, aonde passava noites inteiras acordada pensando sobre aquilo, sobre como havia se enganado por tanto tempo. _

_Quando conseguia dormir, não era raro sonhar com Lea. Pesadelos horríveis em que a verdade sobre os seus sentimentos vinha a tona, como naquele maldito _"eu te amo" _inapropriado, e todos esses sonhos acabavam com Lea indo embora e ela acordando sozinha naquele maldito quarto de hotel. Havia sonhos bons também. Em que elas estavam juntas e felizes e tudo ia bem. Mas no fim desses sonhos, Dianna continuava acordando sozinha, naquele mesmo lugar._

_Alguns amigos vieram ao seu socorro. Chris sempre a chamava para jantar e compras. Jenna conversa horas com ela pelo computador, nas noites em que o sono não vinha. Naya continuava oferecendo a casa para ela dormir lá, quando a solidão batia forte. A própria Lea aparecia de vez em quando, para fazer companhia, a receita de algum chá para insônia sempre a mão. Nessas ocasiões, mesmo com alguma estranheza inicial, as duas tinham bons momentos juntos, dos quais ambas saiam um pouco mais felizes, mais leves. Lea a ajudava, com sua extrema organização, na sua agenda. Além do filme da série Dianna havia se sobrecarregado com pequenas participações em filmes, gravações de curtas metragens e direção de vídeo clipes. Lea pacientemente a ajudou com tudo aquilo, ralhando com a amiga por estar trabalhando demais._

_- Pronto, tá decidido, nós vamos sair hoje. – Naya arrancou um vestido qualquer do próprio armário e jogou na direção de Dianna._

_- Nay, não, eu não posso, eu preciso ir pra casa estudar texto.._

_- Não vem com essa! Você precisa sair, Dianna. Se divertir. Beijar alguém. Meu Deus, a quanto tempo você não beija alguém? Sério._

_- Desde o começo das gravações.._

_- Exatamente! E desde quando você não faz sexo?_

_- Desde o começo da turnê... – ela inspirou profundamente – Naya, eu realmente não estou na vibe disso.._

_- Comece a entrar! Nós vamos sair hoje e nos divertir. Isso é uma ordem._

_Elas realmente se divertiram. Naquela noite, Dianna não foi pra casa trabalhar. Ela ficou na casa de Naya. Não foi como se ela tivesse descansado, mas quando o dia estava clareando, ela ainda estava acordada, se divertindo ao lado da amiga._

_- Eu não _acredito _que você me fez ficar com aquele cara!_

_- Qual é, Di, ele era lindo!_

_- Ele era um ogro! Fala a verdade pra mim, tem certeza que não tem sangue no meu rosto? – ela apalpou os próprios lábios, ainda alterada por todo o álcool ingerido ao longo da noite. – ele me mordeu toda. E a barba dele arranhava!_

_- Okay, então. O primeiro passo foi dado, você pegou um cara e foi horrível. Agora a gente tem que arrumar uma mulher pra você ficar amanhã.._

_- Naya.. – ela tentou soar em advertência, mas o seu estado de embriaguez tornou o gesto engraçado. Naya riu e, empurrando a amiga para se deitar, finalmente conseguiu fazer Dianna dormir._

-x-

A primeira garrafa de vinho acabou rapidamente e logo havia uma segunda rolando entre os presentes na sala da casa de Lea. Logo, Chris já havia ocupado seu lugar no tão conhecido sofá, e Lea jogou um cobertor para ele, já ciente das intenções do amigo de passar a noite por ali. Naya pegou a dica.

- Hm, Lea, será que eu podia passar a noite por aqui também? Vim sozinha de carro..

- Claro. – ela abriu um grande sorriso para a colega. – a gente dá um jeito depois..

-x-

_No dia seguinte, Lea e parte do elenco se juntou as duas na noitada. Assim que chegaram a boate, Lea comentou, deixando escapar uma grande carga de ciúmes, como Naya tinha conseguido tirar Dianna de casa, depois de meses, e ela não. Dianna se desculpou. Realmente, havia meses que as duas não saiam juntas a noite. Lea aceitou as desculpas, dando um abraço apertado em Dianna, seguido de um beijo e uma mordidinha no ombro. Não é necessário dizer que, depois daquilo, Dianna não conseguiu cumprir o plano de beijar alguma garota aquela noite. _

_- Você é uma lerda, Dianna Agron! Lerda! – Naya gritava e apontava o dedo para ela, horas depois, em casa, e Dianna demorou um segundo para perceber que era brincadeira._

_- Eu não ia conseguir ficar com nenhuma garota ali, tinham várias câmeras de segurança! Eu ia ter que criar todo um esquema para conseguir um lugar seguro pra fazer isso!_

_- Mentira! Não foi por isso!_

_- Era difícil, ok? Vocês foram numa boate completamente hetero e toda vigiada.._

_- Di. Por favor, eu já ouvi todas as suas histórias de antes de você namorar a Jess. Você nunca teve dificuldade de ficar com quem queria, aonde queria. _

_- Eu não era famosa naquela época! Eu tinha 20 anos, tudo é mais fácil quando se tem 20 anos.._

_- Você ficou idiota com a idade? Porque era fácil! Caramba, era só entrar no banheiro e escolher alguma mulher que você quisesse e pronto!_

_- Ah, claro, simples assim! E se ela fosse hetero?_

_- Você é Dianna Agron! Toda mulher da face da terra seria gay por você. Você tem alguma noção sobre isso? Você é tipo.. a mulher mais bonita que eu já conheci.._

_- Okaaay. – Ela sentiu um calor espalhar pelo corpo e se concentrar nas suas bochechas. – agora você me constrangeu._

_- Não haja como se você não soubesse que é verdade. - E, tacando um travesseiro na amiga, apagou a luz, adormecendo logo em seguida. _

_A semana seguinte passou com Dianna esperando ansiosamente pelo fim de semana. Quando ele chegou, todo o elenco jovem se reuniu numa boate mais reservada de LA. Grande parte do elenco de Gossip Girl estava por lá também, e sinais de alerta piscaram na mente de Dianna. E de Lea também._

_- Ah, não.. – Dianna puxou Lea e Naya para um canto mais escondido da boate._

_- Que houve? – Naya perguntou, confusa._

_- o Sebastian tá aqui.. – foi Lea quem respondeu._

_- E..?_

_- E a Di ficou com ele a um tempo atrás. – Lea fez o possível para esconder o ciúme com uma risada, mas Naya percebeu. – eles já eram amigos, e ficou um clima super estranho depois.._

_- O Sebastian era muito meu amigo, mas depois que ele forçou a situação pra gente ficar ele se tornou.. sei lá, meio estranho, preferi evitar.._

_- Hmm, então tá na hora de mostrar pra ele que vocês são só amigos! Olha quantas garotas bonitas tem aqui! E não tem câmeras! Você pode ficar com qual você quiser.. _

_- Naya, para! – Dianna parecia incomodada com a fala da amiga na presença de Lea – que cisma de querer me fazer ficar com alguma garota.. vou começar a fazer o mesmo com você!_

_- É verdade! – Lea aproveitou a mudança repentina de assunto. – Naya, a Santana tá indo pro lado gay da força, tá na hora de você fazer um laboratório.. _

_- Oi? Não, não, não, isso ai é com vocês, eu sou muito segura da minha heterossexualidade._

_- Então, se é tão segura assim, não vai se abalar com uma pequena experiência.. – Lea piscou pra Dianna, que piscou de volta. Estavam se divertindo, juntas, implicando com a amiga latina. _

_Durante a noite, como um grande imã invisível, as duas foram se aproximando mais. O álcool era um motivador, mas o ciúme de Lea foi o que a fez cercar a amiga o tempo todo. Em certo momento, quando as duas estavam próximas demais e Lea percebeu que não conseguiria resistir aquilo por muito tempo, decidiu ir embora. Só avisou a Dianna._

_- Juízo, hein? – foi a fala dela, dita ao pé do ouvido, antes de depositar um beijo demorado no rosto de Dianna e sair dali o mais rápido possível, para não voltar atrás na sua decisão. _

_Naquele momento, Sebastian se aproximou. Naya também. Antes que o rapaz pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, Naya puxou Dianna pela cintura e, sem parar para pensar muito sobre aquilo, juntou seus lábios aos dela._

_Aconteceu no meio da pista de dança e todos ao redor começaram a comentar sobre no mesmo instante. Percebendo isso, Dianna, num gesto protetor, guiou Naya até um canto da boate, sem quebrar a série de beijos quentes que as duas compartilhavam. Encostando Naya contra a parede e aproveitando o contato por mais um instante, Dianna se afastou, pegando ar._

_- Me desculpe o linguajar, mas.. Que porra é essa, Naya?_

_- Bom.. – Naya explodiu em risadas. Dianna primeiramente não entendeu, mas depois relaxou e acompanhou o riso da amiga. – Desculpa. – ela tentou ficar séria. – eu disse que você tinha que ficar com uma mulher, você disse que eu tinha, então, pronto, as duas ficaram.._

_- Só isso?_

_- Era isso ou você ia acabar ficando com o bonitinho perseguidor ali ou com a Lea, então, achei melhor me meter._

_- Ela foi embora.. _

_- Foi? Sem falar com ninguém? Por quê?_

_- Não sei.. um daqueles surtos dela, provavelmente.. _

_- Bom, ela vai ficar sabendo disso e vai me odiar de qualquer forma, então.. – Naya deu de ombros, rindo novamente._

_- Então.. é isso? Só, assim?_

_- É, é isso. Você tinha razão, sabe.. – ela revirou os olhos – eu meio que tinha vontade de saber como era ficar com uma mulher._

_- Eu sabia! E ai?_

_- E ai que eu tenho certeza absoluta, agora mais do que nunca, que eu sou 100% heterossexual. – ela se soltou de Dianna, empurrando a amiga de leve, na brincadeira. – Desculpa Di, é mais forte que eu. _

_- Nossa, assim? Tô me sentindo até usada! – elas já riam. – vou ser só um experimento? Uma vez e nunca mais?_

_- Você quer outra Lea na sua vida, é?_

_- Nossa.. não. Uma já me dá problemas suficientes.._

_- Então pronto. _

_- Eu ainda posso dormir na sua casa hoje?_

_- Se você controlar o Charlie e não me agarrar.._

_- Prometido._

_Na segunda feira seguinte, a primeira pessoa que Dianna encontrou, ao chegar no estúdio, foi exatamente Lea Michele._

_- Hmm, Naya, hein? Tô sabeeendo! – a morena piscou e riu. Não havia indícios de ciúmes na fala dela. Lea Michele era uma boa atriz, e ela teve o fim de semana todo para ensaiar uma reação somente amigável àquele fato._

_- Ah, para! – Dianna corou. Não pelo fato em si, mas por estar discutindo aquilo com Lea. Sempre seria estranho falar de outra pessoa com ela.._

_- Ué, só tô dizendo que tá todo mundo comentando do casal novo no SET.. _

_- Que casal o que, Lea? Nada a ver, aquilo foi brincadeira, coisa de amiga.._

_- Coisa de amiga.. seeeeei.. – ela piscou e riu, caminhando pra gravar a cena, deixando Dianna ali, com a cabeça girando, porque, realmente, Lea sabia bem como usar aquela desculpa._

_-x-_

Lea finalmente se sentou na sala, se juntando aos amigos. Naya sentiu o olhar dela passando por cima do seu ombro e se fixando em Dianna. Também sentiu Dianna se mexer ao seu lado e retribuir o olhar de Lea, que, num gesto pequeno com o dedo, chamou Dianna para perto.

Naya seguiu com os olhos Dianna, que levantou e foi se sentar entre as pernas de Lea, apoiando o corpo contra o dela. Ela sorriu ao ver o quanto as duas amigas pareceram, inesperadamente, mais felizes e relaxadas, com a proximidade. Lea pegou o sorriso dela em sua direção. Sorriu de volta, antes de voltar sua atenção para Amber e Chris, que agora começavam a relembrar momentos do ano anterior, que, pelo menos pra Dianna, havia sido um dos períodos mais movimentados e difíceis de sua vida.

-x-

_Naya e Dianna souberam manejar bem as brincadeiras do cast. Passaram a semana unidas. Mais unidas que o normal. E o ciúmes mascarado de Lea não agüentaria muito tempo aquilo. _

_Na sexta, foi a própria Lea quem sugeriu uma festa mais intima, e cedeu a casa. Apesar de tudo, o elenco estava mais unido do que nunca. Todos já se conheciam bem o suficiente para ignorar_ certos_ sentimentos, pelo bem do grupo. E todos souberam engolir as piadas ao verem Dianna e Naya chegando juntas._

_A noite transcorreu como um borrão para Dianna. O fato é que ela já havia chegado na casa de Lea alcoolizada. Naya não havia exatamente concordado com aquilo, mas Dianna disse que era para "criar coragem". Estar de novo na casa de Lea era difícil para ela._

_Em certo momento, quando Naya finalmente saiu de perto de Dianna para ir ao banheiro, a loira pode olhar ao redor. As luzes da casa estavam apagadas e a iluminação provinha da TV, aonde o jogo DJ Hero rodava e os meninos se revezavam com o emulador, que também era responsável pelo som alto do local. Dianna registrou vagamente que haviam algumas pessoas completamente desconhecidas ali, antes de uma figura de formas muito bem definidas se aproximar dela._

_- Então, quer dizer que você está pegando minha melhor amiga, né, Dianna Agron.. – ela sussurrou, mas não conteve a risada característica. _

_- HeMo! – o rosto da amiga entrou em foco. – Tô pegando? Quem?_

_- Hã, Naya?_

_- Eu não tô pegando a Naya! Gente.. que povo fofoqueiro, hein? – ela sorriu apesar da bronca._

_- Eu tava lá, Dianna, eu vi! – Hemo deu um tapinha leve no rosto de Dianna._

_- Aquilo foi laboratório! Eu tô ajudando a Nay com as cenas Brittana, sabe.._

_- Seeeeeeeei. – ela sorriu, forçando uma careta de descrença._

_- Se você quiser eu posso te ajudar também, HeMo.._

_Dianna deixou um sorriso cafajeste surgir no rosto. Sorriso esse que habitaria seu rosto bastante pelos meses seguintes. A descrença no rosto de Heather agora era genuína. Ela estudou Dianna por alguns instantes, mas se deixou levar ao sentir as mãos da outra loira enlaçando sua cintura. Suas bocas já estavam a milímetros de distancia e foi a própria HeMo quem fechou o espaço entre elas e iniciou o beijo. _

_Coincidentemente, Lea e Naya estavam próximas quando as duas viram o beijo acontecendo. Naya buscou Lea com o olhar e encontrou a amiga parecendo um tanto desolada. Deu um sorriso triste ao perceber que ela parecia ainda menor daquele jeito. Foi até ela, e, passando um braço em torno dos ombros da mais baixa, tentou uma piada._

_- Ih, ó, tão traindo a gente.._

_- A gente? Quem tá pegando a Di é você.._

_- Lea. – Naya respirou fundo e olhou nos olhos dela – Eu não tenho nada com a Dianna. Espero que você saiba disso. A gente só ficou de brincadeira, eu juro._

_- Você não me deve explicações, nem ela. Porque isso agora?_

_- Lea? Sério?Eu estou sendo honesta com você, você pode ser comigo._

_- Eu não sei do que você esta falando. – de novo, a atuação de Lea vinha a tona._

_- Bom.. você quem sabe, Lea. – Naya suspirou. – então, vamos, poe um sorriso ai nesse rosto e vamos lá atrapalhar aquelas duas. _

_Fazendo um gesto de bater o quadril contra o de Lea, Naya conseguiu arrancar um pequeno sorriso da morena. Foi o suficiente para ela arrastar Lea até o novo casal formado, a piada já na ponta da língua._

_- Ei! – Naya gritou, dando tapinhas nas costas das duas loiras. – tá me traindo, é? – ela não dirigiu a frase a nenhuma das duas em particular._

_- É, tá me traindo? – por mais que doesse, Lea entrou na brincadeira, se dirigindo a Dianna. Naya se voltou para a loira mais baixa também, já rindo._

_- Isso ai é com ela, ó, não tenho nada a ver com isso. – HeMo também brincou. – Esse Charlie.. tsk tsk._

_- Ai, vocês são muito ciumentas. – Dianna sacudiu a cabeça, rindo para as três. – Por isso que eu vou desistir de mulher, viu. – ela se afastou um pouco, ainda olhando para elas._

_- Ah, viu, se a Di não quer, eu quero as duas.. – HeMo puxou Naya e Lea para mais perto, pro que seria um beijo triplo. Lea foi adiante. Naya não. _

_Dianna permaneceu estática por alguns segundos, observando de muito perto o beijo entre Lea e Heather. O ar novamente faltava e sua visão começou a se tornar ainda mais turva, quando ela sentiu o carinho da mão de Naya nas suas costas._

_- Relaxa, Di, é só brincadeira entre elas.._

_- Não importa. – ela respondeu, sentindo a garganta seca e um nó se formando ali._

_- Você sabe que é meio que culpa sua, né?_

_- Foda-se. Me tira daqui, por favor._

_Naya puxou Dianna para um abraço, colando seus lábios aos dela num selinho carinhoso. Sentiu todo o peso dos sentimentos da amiga desabando no meio do abraço. _

_- Shiu, calma. – Naya agora distribuía beijos curtos nos lábios de Dianna. – calma, vamos sair daqui. – Se afastando do abraço, ela segurou firme as mãos da amiga, a puxando para o banheiro e trancando a porta._

_- Tá tudo bem, Di? Tá passando mal? Quer uma água?_

_Dianna havia passado os últimos cinco minutos sentada no chão do banheiro, o rosto coberto pelas mãos. Naya olhava para ela, aflita._

_- Não. Não precisa. Me recuso a ficar mal por isso. _

_- Tudo bem. Quando tiver pronta pra sair, nos vamos. _

_Quando voltaram a sala, Naya agradeceu mentalmente por Lea e Heather não estarem mais juntas. Na verdade, apenas Heather estava sentada no sofá, enquanto Lea não se encontrava pela sala. Naya olhou para Dianna, como que pedindo permissão, antes de ir se juntar a dançarina no sofá._

_- Cadê a Lea? – foi a primeira coisa que Dianna perguntou, ao se sentar no tão conhecido sofá que costumava a dividir com a melhor amiga._

_- Foi pro quarto. – HeMo tinha um olhar aflito ao explicar. Dianna não percebeu, mas Naya sim. Só que achou melhor não questionar naquele momento. – ela pediu pro Chris tomar conta de tudo e.. foi pro quarto._

_- Hm. – Dianna evitou o olhar da amiga._

_- Foi só um beijo, Di. Que nem o nosso, nada sério._

_- Tudo bem, HeMo, de verdade._

_- Você beija melhor que ela... – Heather brincou, tentando amenizar a situação._

_- Não, não beijo. Lea é o melhor beijo que eu já tive na vida.._

_- Desculpa, mesmo. _

_- Relaxa! Te perdôo, vem cá. – ela puxou a loira para um novo beijo, mais calmo dessa vez. Naya ficou no meio, rindo da cena. – Naya beija melhor que você. – ela disse, após terminar o beijo, mostrando a língua para a amiga, numa careta._

_- Ah, isso eu não sei, ela não quis me beijar junto com a Lea!_

_As três riram, se abraçando. O beijo entre Naya e Heather viria meses depois, por influencia de Lea. Mas isso é outra história.._

_Chord se juntou ao trio no sofá, brincando com as três. Cutucou Dianna de leve com o cotovelo, chamando a atenção dela._

_- Você, hein? Quando eu cheguei e quis ficar com a Lea todo mundo mandou eu desistir porque ela era sua.. tudo bem, aceitei. Mas agora você pega essas duas também? Poxa, quer pegar o elenco inteiro?_

_- Hm, é uma boa meta.. – Dianna sorriu carinhosamente para o novo amigo._

_- Você consegue. Três já, né?_

_- Cinco. Peguei o Chris e o Harry numa brincadeira ano passado.._

_- Aí, viu! Cinco! Você vai longe. – ele passou o braço pelos ombros dela, a puxando pra perto, num abraço de lado. Mal registrou o momento, quando Dianna segurou seu rosto e aplicou um beijo nos lábios dele._

_- Seis. – A loira respondeu, sorrindo, ao se afastar, instantes depois. Chord sorriu de volta antes de puxá-la para um novo beijo, dessa vez de língua._

_- Okaaaay! – Naya gritou, interrompendo o beijo dos dois. – hoje de ir pra casa, Dianna Agron._

_-x-_

Em alguns momentos das historias contadas, Lea podia sentir Dianna se mexer incomodada em seus braços. Quando Chris começou a contar a versão dele do beijo entre Dianna e Chord, a vontade da loira era fugir dali, levando Lea junto, para um lugar aonde a amada não precisasse ouvir aquilo.

Lea sabia do acontecido, mas nunca ouvido como a coisa toda se passou. Gostou de ter ouvido Chris falando com deboche do choque ao ver o casal loiro do sofá, mas só riu mesmo com as piadas de Naya sobre o tal beijo.

- Eu tava exatamente do lado, sabe? E tava tudo bem, eu tava conversando sei lá o que com a Heather, quando eu sinto o Chord praticamente deitando a Di em cima de mim! Ai eu tive que intervir, poxa..

- Chord é muito ogro! Ele vai brincar e acaba sempre machucando a gente.. – Jenna tentou tirar a atenção do tal beijo.

- Ah, pelo menos ele não é tão desajeitado quanto o Cory.. Eu as vezes me machuco de verdade, sabe? – Lea abraçou mais Dianna, com a desculpa de falar com ela. – Ele não esmaga um pouco, quando tem que gravar cena de beijo?

- É, um pouco.. – Dianna respondeu, ainda incomodada com o assunto. Só relaxou quando Chris emendou outro caso sobre Cory, largando a tão famigerada noite pra lá. O beijo com Chord foi o único comentado, e, graças a Deus, ele era o único que não machucaria nenhum dos presentes ali.

-x-

_- A gente precisa conversar._

_Essa foi a frase seca que Dianna recebeu à guisa de bom dia naquela segunda-feira. E ela vinha logo de Lea Michele._

_A loira gelou. Nunca gostou de ouvir aquela frase, e sabia bem que Lea a detestava mais ainda. Concordou com a cabeça. Lea se virou aflita e foi caminhando para o trailer, com Dianna atrás, sem trocarem uma palavra. Por um momento delirante, Dianna deixou-se inebriar com a ilusão de que a tal conversa seria sobre todo o sentimento de ciúmes que poderia ter vindo a tona com os beijos trocados na festa do fim de semana. Sobre o que tudo aquilo podia ter despertado em Lea. Depois, claro, percebeu que aquilo poderia ter despertado sentimentos somente ruins, o que justificaria o tom sério de Lea naquele momento. Mas ela nunca esperaria pelo real motivo da conversa._

_- Preciso de você, Di.. – Lea parecia um pouco aflita._

_- Fala, Le. – ela segurou as mãos da amiga, incentivando-a a falar._

_- Eu.. e-eu transei com o Mark._

_Dianna demorou alguns segundos para absorver a informação. Nesse meio tempo, o enorme e conhecido nó se instaurou em sua garganta, e ela fez força para engoli-lo, junto com a noticia. Agradeceu pelo choque inicial. Se não fosse pela surpresa com que foi pega, certamente estaria chorando naquele momento._

_- Na festa?_

_- Foi. – Lea apertou a mão dela nas suas, e Dianna percebeu sua mão completamente fria, tremendo levemente._

_- E ai? Foi bom? Ele fez algo de errado? Usaram camisinha? – é, não era só a mão dela que estava fria. Dianna sentia como se tivesse se convertido em puro gelo._

_- Foi, foi tudo ok.. – Lea respondeu, incomodada. _

_- Então qual é o problema, Lea?_

_- Não sei.. Ele terminou com a Naya a pouquíssimo tempo e claramente ainda gosta dela.._

_- Ela tá super ok com o termino deles, Lea, e aparentemente ele também, pra ter feito isso.._

_- É.. não sei, isso é o de menos._

_- Então qual é o problema?_

_- É.. – ela hesitou - o Theo.._

_- Ué, mas o namoro de vocês é aberto.._

_- É aberto porque Theo está acostumado comigo ficando com outras mulheres, né.. não sei como ele vai reagir com um homem.._

_- Ah, Lea.. aberto é aberto. Conversa com ele, ele vai entender.._

_- E também.. nosso namoro é aberto pra ficar.. – Dianna a olhou confusa – o pacote não inclui sexo.._

_Dianna a olhou nos olhos, e podia jurar que ambas estavam pensando na mesma coisa. Aquela informação era nova para ela. Sexo com outras pessoas era traição para Theo. A vontade de Dianna era sacudir Lea e gritar _"MAS VOCÊ FEZ SEXO COMIGO, SUA IMBECIL!"_. A noite delas em Boston passava pela sua cabeça como um turbilhão. E ela podia jurar que Lea compartilhava daquelas lembranças naquele momento, mas nenhuma das duas jamais verbalizaria aquilo._

_- Eu não sabia disso. – Dianna respondeu enfim, reunindo toda a calma possível dentro de si._

_- É.. é por isso que.. sabe.. eu sempre tentei evitar.. sabe.. com outras pessoas.. – a voz de Lea saiu quebrada. Dianna não prestou muita atenção, quase não ouvindo as palavras da amiga. Se olhasse para o rosto de Lea agora, a veria completamente constrangida. Mas ela não olhou._

_- Eu.. realmente não sei o que dizer, Lea. _

_- É.. – Lea suspirou, buscando o abraço de Dianna, que a loira correspondeu mecanicamente. – se tudo der errado, você vai ficar do meu lado, né?_

_- Claro, Lea.._

_Naquela noite, Dianna não procurou a ajuda de Naya. Nem do trabalho, nem do álcool. Estava tão confusa, triste, nervosa, irritada, deprimida, com tanta coisa a se pensar, que naquele momento, só quis a companhia do travesseiro. E, pela primeira vez, se permitiu realmente chorar por Lea. De ciúmes, de Mark, de Heather, de Theo e de todos os outros e outras que ela sabia existir. De saudade, dos agora meses em que ela não tinha Lea perto de si. De raiva. Da covardia dela, da covardia da amiga. Das mentiras ditas e das verdades sufocadas. Chorou até não ter mais forças, acreditando que assim estava se livrando de tudo aquilo que sentia. _

**N/A: caramba, quantas coisas a se dizer sobre esse capitulo! A primeira é que ele está na minha cabeça a muiiito tempo, e foi escrito a base de muito sangue e lagrimas. Ok, sangue é demais, mas lágrimas.. muitas. Acho que chorei umas 3 vezes escrevendo (ui, autora sensível). Mas foi uma mistura de TPM muito forte + lembranças, muitas lembranças. (ah, vá, vocês realmente achavam que eu estava tirando essa história toda da minha cabeça? Eu posso ter fantasiado eu alguns pontos, mas a história é toda baseada em fatos reais..)**

**Segunda coisa! Eu queria ter escrito mais, ainda tem a parte final do capitulo, que é referente ao Alex e como Dianna se envolveu com ele e tal.. mas, como são 6 da manhã, eu tenho uma mãe homofóbica na sala e um casal lindo de amigos gays (que eu acordei aos gritos as 2 da manhã pra comemorar que o casamento gay foi legalizado em NY, UHUL, IN YOUR FACE, AMERICA!) dormindo de cueca na minha cama, sem contar com uma festa de família em 6 horas e uma louca stalker (eu só posso atrair esse tipo de gente, né possível..) que eu só consegui expulsar aqui de casa ameaçando com a mesma mãe homofóbica citada anteriormente.. ENFIM. Vou começar a escrever o **_**próximo/o fim do**_** capitulo agora, espero MESMO que consiga postar até domingo, se eu sobreviver..**

**Terceira coisa: sobre Nayanna. É, perdão. Desde o ultimo ep de glee eu agora sou Quintanna desde criancinha. Provavelmente minha próxima fanfic vai ser delas. Desculpa ai quem não gostou. Hahahaha. Mas, eu tentei amenizar a situação ao máximo. Ainda assim, desculpa quem não gostou. De verdade! :(**

**Por fim.. comentem nesse capitulo? Por favor? Por favorzinho? É muito importante pra mim! Podem comentar só nesse e depois nunca mais, mas é que.. sei lá, foi a coisa mais autobiográfica que eu escrevi em muito tempo. Obrigada. Té o próximo capitulo!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Se me permitem.. eu não tenho associado musicas aos capitulos, como fiz na minha outra fic, mas recomendaria, para esse, **_**"Whataya Want From Me" e "Sober"**_, **da P!nk, e, no finalzinho, "**_**Never Gonna Leave This Bed", **_**do Maroon 5. lá vai:**

_Mas, obviamente, nada daquilo foi embora. A prova crucial disso foi o embrulho no seu estomago ao avistar Mark no dia seguinte. Ela mal havia agradecido mentalmente por não ter mais cenas diretas com ele, quando o rapaz veio em sua direção._

_- Dianna! – ele correu até ela, que parecia disposta a despistá-lo. – Di, podemos conversar? Antes de ir fazer a maquiagem?_

_Suspirou, vencida. Fazendo o caminho de volta, seguiu Mark até o trailer dos meninos._

_- Fala, Mark. – ela cruzou os braços e se apoiou no batente da porta, numa posição defensiva._

_- Nossa.. calma.._

_- Eu tô calma. – um novo suspiro – você que disse que precisava falar comigo.._

_- Você não acha que precisamos?_

_- Sobre?_

_- Di.. por favor... – ele parecia triste e incomodado com aquilo. – eu só queria te pedir desculpas.._

_- Ok. Tá desculpado._

_- Assim? _

_- Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso. Vocês são adultos, fazem o que bem entenderem. Aliais, você nem precisava me pedir desculpas, ninguém me deve nada aqui._

_- Dianna, não. Para. Foi um erro. Eu sei disso, Lea sabe também. Foi um impulso idiota. Você sabe, as pessoas fazem coisas impulsivas assim quando estão com ciúmes.._

_- Ciúmes? – Dianna teve vontade de dar um soco em si mesma quando a ficha finalmente caiu. O motivo tinha sido Naya, é claro. _

_- Claro, né, Di! Eu surtei quando vi vocês duas. Eu sei que eu não tinha o direito, mas, poxa.. precisava esfregar na minha cara que vocês estavam juntas? Quando eu vi, eu perdi a cabeça. Eu quis me vingar e a primeira pessoa que me passou pela cabeça foi a Lea.. Perdão._

_- Mark.. olha, certo, eu tenho que pedir desculpas também. – ela se aproximou, se sentando ao lado do rapaz no sofá – Não havia me passado pela cabeça que você ficaria mal. Agora, é claro, faz sentido e eu realmente sinto muito. Mas o beijo entre eu e a Nay foi totalmente uma coisa de amigas, sem o menor sentimento, desejo, nada. Ela não te machucaria assim, e tenho certeza que se houvesse alguma coisa de sério entre a gente, ela conversaria com você antes pra não causar nenhum incomodo. _

_- Alguma coisa de sério, Di? Vocês se trancaram juntas no banheiro, no meio da festa.._

_- Oi? Eu me tranquei lá porque eu estava mal! Naya foi me ajudar, como amiga!_

_Mark olhou para ela abismado. O arrependimento cresceu ainda mais dentro dele. Ele passou as mãos pelo rosto antes de olhar para Dianna novamente._

_- Então não aconteceu nada além de beijo entre vocês?_

_- É claro que não! Ela é minha amiga!_

_- Bom, não sei, né.._

_- Não! Não houve! A gente mal se beijou direito. E se você tivesse prestado atenção, veria que eu e Naya saímos do banheiro menos de 10 minutos depois, quando eu melhorei!_

_- Eu.. meu Deus, Di, perdão. Assim que eu vi vocês duas entrando juntas no banheiro eu só consegui pensar em vingança e fui direto para a Lea, quando nós fomos pro quarto vocês ainda estavam lá dentro.. desculpa. De verdade, desculpa._

_Dianna havia desviado o olhar assim que Mark mencionou o nome de Lea novamente. Aquilo doía tanto que ela tinha certeza que se sustentasse o olhar do amigo, choraria novamente. Por mais ridículo que soasse, aquilo estava sendo como um grande buraco aberto rapidamente em seu coração, e ela sentia que, de alguma forma, doeria para sempre. Ela amaldiçoou todos os clichês sobre corações partidos que já havia lido sobre. Era só mais uma vez que Lea a fazia se sentir daquele jeito._

_- Bom, Mark. Não acho que você deva desculpas a mim. Acho que você deveria se desculpar com Lea por usá-la só pra fazer ciúmes na Naya.. Porque, pra mim, o que você fez foi isso. Você a usou._

_Não era bem verdade. Dianna não estava exatamente preocupada com Lea naquele momento, até porque, a amiga era esperta o suficiente e com certeza havia percebido as intenções de Mark. Seguiu adiante porque quis. Mas Dianna nunca admitiria isso._

_- Foi comum acordo, Di. Lea estava completamente ciente de todos os sentimentos envolvidos, e, acredito eu, compartilhando deles.._

_- Eu realmente não quero saber sobre esses sentimentos, Mark._

_- Tudo bem. Só.. não se preocupe com isso. Eu e Lea já conversamos, estamos completamente acertados. E eu já pedi desculpas._

_- Bom, então você deve desculpas a Naya. Você não tinha o menor direito de fazer isso com ela! Expor ela assim na frente das amigas dela, ficar com uma amiga dela só para fazer ciúmes.. E vocês terminaram. Você não tem o direito de reagir dessa forma idiota._

_- Eu sei. E mesmo não sendo sua responsabilidade me dizer isso, eu vou ser obrigado a concordar. Mas deixe para a Naya me dizer isso pessoalmente, ok? Se você continuar falando comigo desse jeito, eu provavelmente vou ser idiota de novo e você vai me odiar mais ainda.. e sua amizade é muito importante pra mim, Di._

_- É?_

_- Claro que é! Você é tipo.. minha brother! O que eu vou fazer sem o Charlie pra brincar comigo e falar de mulher? – Ele estendeu o punho fechado, esperando o cumprimento de Dianna._

_A loira ponderou. Mark era, no fim das contas, um homem. Havia sido idiota e agido motivado por ciúmes e orgulho ferido, claro, mas ela meio que compreendia. Ela mesma, de certa forma, havia beijado Naya por causa de Lea. Uma coisa levava a outra. Por mais que aquilo doesse, e ela sabia que doeria por um bom tempo, guardar aquela magoa não ajudaria em nada. Perdoar seria o primeiro passo._

_- Ok. – ela bateu a mão contra a dele, sorrindo de leve._

_- Então a gente tá de boa?_

_- Sim, estamos. _

_- Nossa. Muito alivio. E pode deixar, eu vou falar com a Naya sobre isso e pedir desculpas, tá?_

_- Faça isso._

_- Vou fazer. Obrigada pelo conselho. – ele disse, já se levantando._

_- Só mais uma coisa. – Dianna novamente evitou o olhar do amigo. – Como foi que isso entre você e a Lea aconteceu?_

_- Di.._

_- Eu só quero saber. Eu só vou perguntar isso uma vez. Se eu não souber agora, eu vou ficar me questionando pra sempre, então eu preciso saber. Por favor._

_- Ok. – ele respirou fundo e se sentou novamente – Eu vi você e Naya se beijando. Eu já tinha ouvido falar sobre alguma coisa entre vocês duas por causa daquilo na boate, mas quando eu vi foi muito pior, porque a Naya realmente parecia.. carinhosa, com você. Como se fosse mais do que só um beijo, entende? Era.. sei lá.. amor._

_- Claro que era. – ela fez carinho no braço do amigo. – eu amo a Nay. Como amiga. E eu te garanto que era sobre isso aquele beijo. Eu estava mal, eu precisava de carinho, e ela deu._

_- Entendo. – ele sorriu de lado antes de continuar – bom, então eu vi vocês indo pro banheiro e fiquei completamente cego de ciúmes. Eu vi que Lea e Heather tinham parado de ficar e também tinham visto vocês duas entrando no banheiro. E então eu pensei, claro, em me vingar, e a pessoa que mais te atingiria seria a Lea, e achei que seria a pessoa que mais atingiria a Nay também, porque ela meio que sempre teve um ciuminho da Lea porque eu sempre disse o quanto a achava bonita.. desculpa. – ele deu um sorriso cúmplice – então eu fui até ela e joguei uma cantada qualquer, ela tava no clima de pegação, então foi fácil.. mas eu não queria só isso, porque, sei lá, eu imaginei as piores coisas do mundo acontecendo naquele banheiro.. então eu chamei ela pro quarto.. ela pareceu meio em duvida, mas acabou cedendo.. foi só._

_- Vocês tavam bêbados? _

_- Não.. não sei, alegres, acho. Acho que ela um pouco mais que eu._

_- Foi bom?_

_- Di.._

_- Foi?_

_- Foi._

_- Ela gozou?_

_- Dianna, isso realmente importa?_

_- Sim. Importa. Fala._

_- Você sabe a resposta.._

_- Fala._

_- Sim, Dianna, a menos que ela tenha fingido.. _

_- Você dormiu lá?_

_- Dormi, e no dia seguinte os dois acordaram arrependidos e conversaram sobre.._

_- Conversaram? – ela perguntou friamente, escondendo o incomodo de que Lea aceitava _conversar_ sobre isso com outras pessoas, e com ela não._

_- Conversamos. E decidimos, sei lá, que tinha sido um erro e não aconteceria mais._

_- Vocês se beijaram no dia seguinte?_

_- Não! – ele tentou se lembrar – demos um selinho, como amigos, depois, quando conversamos, mas só._

_- Vocês dormiram abraçados?_

_- Não. – Mark sorriu condescendente – ela virou de costas pra mim logo que acabou._

_- Ok._

_- Mais alguma coisa?_

_- Ela.. falou sobre mim em algum momento?_

_- Ela fala sobre você o tempo todo, Di.._

_- Ela falou, então?_

_- Falou sobre conversar com você, pedir conselhos.. falou muito sobre o Theo também.. – o monstro do ciúmes pareceu se duplicar dentro de Dianna - disse que deveríamos pedir desculpas por nos metermos entre você e Naya.. só._

_- Tá. Certo, então._

_- Fim?_

_- Fim._

_- Ainda estamos de boa?_

_- Sim. – ela suspirou novamente, dando um fim aquela conversa – Isso não sai daqui, ok? Não comenta com ninguém sobre essa nossa conversa. Principalmente com Lea.._

_- Você não acha que vocês deveriam aproveitar isso pra se acertarem? Ela sente sua falta, e dá pra ver que você sente a dela também.. _

_- Não, Mark.. a hora já passou, a gente não soube aproveitar.. isso deve significar alguma coisa, sabe? Vai ver não era pra ser mesmo.. Vai ver nos fomos feitas para sermos só amigas. Deixa pra lá. _

_- Você quem sabe, Lady Di. Mas eu sei que você tá mal, porque tá dando pra perceber.. A gente te conhece._

_- Você e Naya se merecem mesmo, viu? Ela diz a mesma coisa.._

_- E você vai continuar assim?_

_- Eu to tentando superar, Mark.. Desculpa se acabei colocando Naya no meio dessa bagunça toda, mas eu tô.. levando, ficando com outras pessoas e tal.._

_- Então faça isso. Não quero mais ver esses olhinhos tristes, Lady Di.. – ele levou as pontas dos dedos ao rosto de Dianna, tocando de leve - tá com uma carinha de quem andou chorando.._

_- Tsk. – ela virou o rosto pra ele, fugindo do toque. – besteira._

_- Aqui, ó. – ele tirou os óculos escuros que usava e pôs no rosto da amiga – Pelo menos disfarça até fazer a maquiagem.. _

_- Brigada.._

_Ela se levantou, puxando Mark para um abraço demorado, só se separando dele na hora em que os dois saíram do trailer e tomaram caminhos diferentes._

_Lea, de longe, acompanhou com os olhos Dianna e Mark saindo juntos do trailer. Mas assim que a amiga entrou na cabine de maquiagem, Lea estava ao lado de Mark, curiosa. _

_- Você conversou com ela?_

_- Conversei.._

_- E ai?_

_- Bom.. pedi desculpas, e ela aceitou, disse que eu não devia desculpas a ela, e sim a Naya e a você.. conversamos, ficamos bem.. ela não está, sei lá, com raiva ou coisa assim, o que é bom._

_- Só isso? O que ela falou? Ela falou algo sobre mim?_

_- Falou.. falou que eu deveria pedir desculpas a você, porque eu te usei pra fazer ciúmes na Naya.. – Mark se lembrou da promessa em não contar nada sobre a conversa para Lea, então tentou desconversar. – ela meio que.. tentou defender sua honra por ter sido usada.._

_- Isso é o de menos! Ela não estava.. chateada?_

_- Bom, um pouco. Acho que ela estava realmente magoada por.. aquilo.. – ele se constrangeu em tocar no assunto com Lea – ter sido motivado por ciúmes, sabe?_

_- Você disse pra ela que eu estava com ciúmes? Eu não estava com ciúmes!_

_- Lea, por favor._

_- Não era ciúmes! Era.. outra coisa.. não sei direito._

_- Bom, enfim. Informação nova pra gente.. elas não.. sabe.. fizeram nada. Nem no seu banheiro, nem nunca._

_- Quem te disse isso?_

_- A própria Dianna. Ela disse que elas só se beijaram de brincadeira na boate, e na sua casa também._

_- E foram pro banheiro aos beijos pra brincar lá dentro também? Sei. _

_- Lady Di disse que ela tinha passado mal e Naya foi ajudá-la, e que foi só isso.. E, sei lá, eu acreditei. Posso perguntar pra Naya depois, mas, pra mim, é verdade.._

_- Bom.. – Lea ponderou. Adoraria que a informação fosse realmente verdadeira, apesar daquilo só a transformar numa idiota maior ainda. – É, não há nada a se fazer, então.. Tem certeza que ela não está brava comigo?_

_- Bom, não me pareceu. Mas você deveria perguntar pra ela, só pra esclarecer as coisas.. _

_- É.. acho que dessa vez não dá pra fugir.. – ela ficou na ponta dos pés para passar as mãos pelo cabelo de Mark e depositar um beijo na sua bochecha. – Brigada, gatinho. E desculpa ter te colocado no meio da minha bagunça._

_- Desculpa eu por ter te colocado na minha.._

_- Tá tranquilo. Você vai conversar com a Naya?_

_- Vou sim. Hoje mesmo._

_- Pede desculpas a ela, por mim?_

_- Pode deixar. – ele piscou, dando um enorme sorriso para ela._

_Ela aproveitou o impulso de coragem para ir atrás de Dianna. Encontrou-a saindo da cabine, já pronta para gravar._

_- Ei!_

_-Oi, Le.._

_- Tudo bem?_

_- Uhum.. e ai?_

_- É.. eu te vi com o Mark agora a pouco.. Tudo bem?_

_- Uhum.. ele só queria.. conversar.. – Dianna se sentiu suando frio com aquela interceptação de Lea. – Sobre eu e Naya, e vocês dois.._

_- Ah. E.. e ai?_

_- Nada, eu deixei claro pra ele que não houve nada demais entre eu e Naya.. e eu quero deixar claro pra você e pra todo mundo também. Não quero ninguém pensando isso. A Naya é hetero!_

_- É, não, claro. Assim, ela beijou você.._

_- Foi uma brincadeira. Ou, ok, ela estava experimentando, certo. Mas por isso mesmo ela escolheu uma amiga pra isso. Não quer dizer que a gente vá sair trepando por ai. – Dianna cruzou os braços, nervosa. Ainda estava magoada com Lea e irritada com a história. Preferia que a amiga tivesse respeitado aquilo e não viesse conversar naquele momento. – Espero que isso esteja esclarecido._

_- Está, Di, calma.. ninguém tá pensando isso.._

_- Eu disse isso pra você semana passada e você continuou pensando, Lea!_

_- Ei, não fui eu quem pensou isso, foi o Mark, ok? Eu deveria ter te defendido.. eu tava bêbada.. – ela segurou uma das mãos de Dianna, mesmo sem a amiga ter descruzado os braços – Desculpa. _

_- Você não tem que pedir desculpas. – Dianna desviou do olhar dela, fixando os olhos na mão pequena que tentava segurar a sua. Descruzou os braços, segurando a mão de Lea com a sua. – Você conversou com o Theo?_

_- Mais ou menos.. ele sabe que algo ruim aconteceu, mas não sabe exatamente o que.. vamos conversar amanhã.._

_- Hm. – ela se sentia um pouco enjoada com aquela situação toda, como se estivesse se metendo em algo intimo demais que não era da conta dela. – Vai ficar tudo bem.._

_- Vai sim. – ela apertou a mão de Dianna com a sua. – Nós estamos bem, então?_

_- Porque eu estaria mal? – a pergunta era quase um desafio. Ela sabia que Lea não compraria. _

_- Não sei.. Talvez.. – Lea respirou fundo. Aquilo era difícil._

_- Nós estamos bem. – Dianna cortou. Não era hora e nem lugar praquilo. E, convenhamos, o momento para aquela conversa já havia passado._

_- Tudo bem, então. – Lea sorriu, insegura. Dianna apertou sua mão mais forte e ela então abriu um grande sorriso carinhoso para a amiga. _

_Lea puxou Dianna para um abraço, depositando um leve beijo no pescoço da loira. Era uma mania dela, beijar as pessoas ali, durante abraços. Dianna, então, era seu alvo preferido para isso. A loira não pareceu corresponder direito aos gestos dela, então Lea a abraçou mais forte, depositando outros beijinhos leves e rápidos por ali. Ouviu Dianna rir a contra-gosto e sentiu a amiga corresponder ao abraço, levantando momentaneamente o corpo dela do chão. _

_Quando Lea se separou minimamente do abraço, buscou novamente o olhar de Dianna com o seu. Uma vontade enorme de beijá-la se instalou dentro de Lea. Qual seria a reação da outra? Elas podiam não falar sobre aquilo, mas estava obvio que elas se afastavam cada vez mais daquela intimidade que permitia a Lea ter certos avanços em relação a Dianna. Lea sentiu uma pontada de tristeza com aquele pensamento. Sentia saudade. Estava prestes a dizer isso a Dianna, mas a amiga se afastou de vez._

_- Tenho que ir gravar. Se precisar conversar, sobre o Theo e tal.. me liga, a gente marca alguma coisa. Tchau. – Dianna apertou a mão de Lea entre as suas, uma ultima vez, antes de sair dali apressadamente._

_Para Lea, aquilo tinha um significado. As coisas oficialmente não eram mais as mesmas. _

_-x-_

A noite avançava na casa de Lea. Como era de costume, todos bebiam, e os assuntos entre eles ficavam cada vez mais.. pessoais. Dianna só observava, quase adormecendo no colo de Lea, se perguntando até quando ela escaparia de ser o alvo da conversa.

Era a primeira vez que todos ali tinham tempo de conversar, desde que Dianna e Alex haviam terminado. Um agravante da situação era que só Naya e Chris sabiam sobre o incidente do telefonema de Alex. Para os outros, Dianna estava apenas traindo o namorado com a eterna amiga com benefícios. Amizade aquela que nunca foi questionada. Dianna sempre foi uma pessoa reservada nos seus relacionamentos. Assim, quando o namoro terminou, não foi exatamente uma surpresa que Dianna e Lea retomassem a estranha relação que tinham. Mas ainda havia o fator Alex. O garoto causou problemas suficientes para intrigar todos os colegas de elenco de Dianna.

- Mas então, Di.. – Amber arriscou perguntar – Eu sei que está bem recente e tal.. Mas, e o Alex?

Dianna afastou o corpo do de Lea, se sentando rigidamente. Deixou um suspiro escapar antes de responder.

- O que tem ele?

- Vocês.. terminaram mesmo, de vez?

- Sim. Definitivamente.

- E ele está.. reagindo bem com isso?

- Honestamente, eu não estou me preocupando muito com o que ele está sentindo no momento..

- Mas não te preocupa? Quer dizer, primeiro essa coisa do anuncio no site, depois os fotógrafos..

- Alex me garantiu que ele não teve nada a ver com essas coisas.

- E você acredita nisso? – Foi Jenna quem perguntou, se interessando pelo assunto.

- Preferi acreditar. De qualquer forma, mesmo que tenha sido ele, Nós estamos protegidas.. – Dianna parou momentaneamente, percebendo que havia falado no plural, se referindo a ela e Lea – Eu estou protegida.. Uns fotógrafos pra driblar não vai ser grande coisa..

- Mas você não acha que ele pode fazer alguma coisa pior? Contra.. sabe.. você e Lea?

- Acho que ele já fez o pior que poderia fazer, e não surtiu efeito, então.. – ela viu o olhar de Chris atravessar a sala e encontrar o lugar aonde ela sabia estar Lea. O garoto deu um sorriso triste para ambas – estou torcendo pra ele ter entendido e não tentar mais nada.

- Mas você não tem medo? – Amber perguntou, a voz cautelosa – dele se irritar e, sei lá, surtar?

- Gente.. sério? Quer dizer, eu sei que o Alex é uma pessoa difícil, mas ai a surtar..

- Ele não é só "difícil", Dianna. – Chris disse, sério – pelo que nós vimos e você nos contava, ele é...

- Grosso, mal educado, maluco, surtado, stalker, troglodita, imbecil.. – Naya enumerou, rapidamente, contando nos dedos. – Posso continuar a noite inteira, se você quiser..

Dianna sorriu para a amiga. Naya realmente havia odiado Alex desde o primeiro instante. E, levando em conta os meses seguintes ao começo do namoro, ela tinha razão em tanto ódio.

-x-

_Mas Lea não ligou pelo resto da semana. Dianna preferiu apostar que ela estava ocupada resolvendo seus problemas pessoais com Theo. Paralelamente, Naya também resolvia os seus com Mark, e Dianna se sentiu no dever de inverter as posições na amizade delas, se tornando pela primeira vez a amiga que escutava e dava conselhos. _

_Estar na posição que antes era ocupada por Naya lhe dava tempo para processar sozinha os seus próprios problemas. Havia sido mais fácil do que imaginava aceitar que aquilo tinha sido o fim entre qualquer coisa que havia entre ela e Lea. Ah, sim, porque ela havia aceitado. A partir daquele momento, Dianna resolveu tomar a consciência de que não havia mais direito ou dever nenhum em relação a Lea. Na verdade, nunca havia existido. Ela é que não processava isso. E, agora, estava feito. Dianna estava livre para seguir adiante._

_Estava triste, claro, mas a sua parte racional continuava dizendo que ficaria tudo bem e que não havia nada a ser feito, enquanto a sua parte passional, derrotada, tentava se agarrar a qualquer fio de esperança sobre os sentimentos de Lea. Uma batalha interna que nunca foi realmente vencida. Depois da decisão tomada, só o que Dianna fez, nos meses seguintes, foi sufocar uma das partes, enquanto a outra tomava conta. E vice-versa. As constantes trocas de humor levariam Dianna a um turbilhão de emoções que quase a destruiria, nos meses seguintes, mas ela não sabia disso. Ainda._

_Começou timidamente. Aproveitou a noite livre de sexta feira para sair. Sem Naya ou Lea, sozinha. E a noite foi incrivelmente boa. Passou o fim de semana regurgitando os acontecimentos da madrugada. Sentindo-se orgulhosa de si mesma. Cumprimentando mentalmente o Charlie que havia dentro dela. A garota com quem havia dormido na sexta não parava de ligar, e a cada ligação não atendida, seu ego inflava mais. _

_Na segunda feira as ligações não atendidas começaram a se tornar um incomodo. A garota havia ligado mais de 15 vezes durante a madrugada. O ego ainda agradecia, mas o bom senso mandava sinais de alerta. Até o horário das gravações, já haviam mensagens de texto e até no twitter. Ela estava começando a se preocupar. E foi com essa cara de preocupação que chegou no trailer, habitado, naquele momento, apenas por Lea e Naya. _

_- Oi! Tudo bem, meninas? – elas só acenaram de volta. Lea logo voltou a atenção para o roteiro do dia – Tudo certo com Mark, Nay?_

_- Uhum. Na medida do possível, sim.. acho que ele começou a aceitar que não vai ter volta.._

_- Tadinho. Mark é um fofo. Tá pisando muito nele, Nay-Nay!_

_- É, talvez se ele não deixasse tanto eu pisar nele, eu ainda estaria com ele.. enfim.. O que houve, Di? Parece preocupada..._

_- Eu já te disse que você assusta as pessoas com essa sua leitura corporal?_

_- Já. Então, o que foi?Qual é o problema?_

_Lea levantou os olhos do roteiro. Dianna com problemas? Aquilo não era algo que ela poderia ignorar. Vendo a amiga se sentar para começar a contar, ela se aproximou, pronta pra ajudar também._

_- Nada de muito grave.. só uma maluca ai com problemas em entender a parte do "sem compromisso" no sexo-sem-compromisso. _

_- Espera, espera. Você fez sexo? Com quem?_

_- Não te interessa, sua curiosa! Você se recusou a fazer parte da minha vida sexual, não tem direito agora de querer saber sobre ela!_

_- Bom.. – Lea tentou parecer natural na piada – eu já fiz parte da sua vida sexual, então tenho direito a saber quem é.. conta, Di!_

_- Ela tem um bom argumento.. – Naya riu, piscando para Lea._

_- Ok.. não sei bem quem ela é, acho que é alguma aspirante a modelo ou coisa assim. Bem bonita, até.. mas, gente, ela me ligou, sei lá, quinhentas vezes, desde sexta. Não estou brincando! Só hoje de manhã foram oito ligações. E cinco mensagens. _

_- Nossa. Apaixonou, hein? – Lea riu, batendo o cotovelo contra o braço de Dianna. _

_- Não é paixão, é paranóia. Vocês querem ler as mensagens?_

_- Obvio! – Naya já pegava o celular das mãos da amiga, sentando próxima a Lea para as duas lerem juntas. – olha isso.. "só liguei para desejar bom dia. Estou com saudade de você" que louca! – ela desceu mais a barra de rolagem das mensagens. – olha essa! "estou contando as horas para te ter novamente".. Jesus, além de tudo é brega, hein? – Naya gargalhou, entregando o celular de volta para Dianna. _

_Lea tentou relaxar e entrar nas piadas, ignorando o ciúme crescente que se apoderava do seu corpo. _Pelo menos ela não está gostando, _Lea repetia para si mesma, tentando acalmar o que sentia. _

_O telefone tocou novamente. Dianna deu um pulo para longe dele. Lea e Naya caíram no riso novamente. _

_- Di, atende e dispensa ela logo. Vai ser melhor. A HeMo vive me dizendo que sapatão é perseguidora, stalker mesmo.. sem ofensas. – ela sorriu para Lea e Dianna – se você não atender logo, é capaz dela vir aqui no estúdio te perseguir.._

_- Eu.. ai, eu não sei fazer isso!_

_- Quer que eu faça? – Lea ofereceu. Quase não dava para notar a urgência dela em tirar a tal garota de perto de Dianna. _

_- Como? Fingindo ser eu? Sua voz é completamente diferente e muito mais bonita que a minha.. – ela revirou os olhos, divertida. _

_O telefone parou de tocar, só para começar de novo em seguida. Ninguém se moveu. Na terceira ligação, Naya se irritou._

_- Chega! Me dá isso aqui, eu dispenso ela._

_- Cuidado! O que você vai fazer? Seja.. legal._

_- Relaxa._

_Lea e Dianna apenas observaram, cautelosas, Naya pegar o telefone e atender. "Alô? Não, não é ela. É a namorada dela, te pedindo por favor, pra parar de ligar. Eu sei que minha namorada pode ser uma canalha as vezes, mas.. Olha, eu vou te falar a verdade. O fato é que eu e Dianna demos um tempo no fim de semana e ela aproveitou para sair e ficar com quem quisesse. Direito dela, eu sei. Eu tenho certeza que vocês duas até teriam futuro, mas eu voltei atrás, eu quero ficar com ela. Então eu estou te pedindo, por favor, não se meta entre nós duas. Nosso namoro é mais importante do que um casinho. Por favor, não procure mais ela. Ok. Passar bem."_

_Ela desligou o telefone, sorrindo triunfante. Jogou o aparelho para Dianna, rindo. _

_- Tô ficando mestre nesse negocio de me passar por sua namorada, hein? Agora vê se aprende e não fica dando o seu telefone pra qualquer uma. _

_- T-tudo bem.. obrigada, Naya. _

_- Disponha. – ela piscou, rindo novamente._

_- Agora, falando de problemas sexuais.. – ela olhou de Naya para Lea, insegura, antes de se voltar para Lea – se resolveu com o Theo?_

_- Sim.. _

_- E como ficaram as coisas?_

_- Normais.. as vezes ele consegue ser bobão, que nem o Mark – Lea sorriu timidamente para Naya. – ele ficou meio mal, reclamou, chorou.. mas no fim ele aceitou e ficou tudo bem._

_- Então a regra do sexo foi revogada? – foi Naya quem perguntou, curiosa._

_- Hm, não sei.. ele provavelmente vai fazer sexo com alguém pra se vingar – Naya revirou os olhos – é, parece que é um padrão entre homens.. e depois.. não sei. Acho que é só fazendo de novo pra ver a reação dele.._

_- Lea, desculpa, eu te adoro, mas.. as vezes você parece mais maluca que a stalker da Dianna, com esse seu namoro. _

_- É, acho que sim. – Lea finalmente respondeu, depois de uma crise de riso. – mas é que ninguém realmente entende o que se passa entre eu e Theo, é difícil explicar.._

_- Eu entendo perfeitamente. – Naya fingiu seriedade – você gosta de mulher, ele de homem. Simples. _

_- Você tá muito homofóbica hoje, Naya Rivera! – Dianna defendeu Lea – vou ter que te dar mais uns beijos pra você parar, é?_

_O clima pesado se dissipou completamente depois disso. As três continuaram brincando, e Dianna só se preocupou em uma coisa: guardar bem mais um dos conselhos dos muitos que Naya dava a ela._

_As semanas se passavam, e com elas, também passavam pela cama de Dianna muitas pessoas diferentes. A regra de sigilo sobre o numero do telefone foi seguida rigorosamente. Por mais interessante que qualquer uma daquelas garotas ou garotos fosse (não que Dianna parasse realmente para perceber isso), ela não estava atrás de um relacionamento. Todas aquelas pessoas serviam para Dianna como uma forma de distração. Quando dormia sozinha, a figura de Lea ainda a atormentava, massacrando seus sentimentos. Os outros serviam como uma injeção de animo para Dianna. A cada nova conquista, sua auto-estima subia mais. Ela conseguia enganar-se, vendo felicidade naquilo. Nunca tivera uma vida sexual tão ativa. Dizia para si mesma que estava se reconstruindo. Mas, quanto melhor se sentia, mais a figura de Lea, que havia uma vez recusado tudo aquilo, conseguia a destruir completamente. _

_Naya começou a se preocupar. Falou com Lea, mas essa, sufocando o próprio desgosto com aquilo tudo, disse que achava melhor não se envolver. Afinal, todo mundo tem uma fase dessas uma vez na vida. Talvez fosse importante para Dianna passar por aquilo. A própria Lea tinha fases como àquela constantemente, e entendia perfeitamente o que se passava com Dianna. Pelo menos a amiga estava apenas se divertindo. Não era como se ela estivesse se _envolvendo_ com alguém. O que, para Lea, já era um alivio enorme._

_Mark se preocupou também, e com isso a vigília de Naya aumentou. As noitadas de Dianna geralmente vinham acompanhadas de álcool e se tornou comum para a latina acordar no meio da noite para buscar a amiga bêbada em algum lugar. Não foi diferente aquela noite._

_- Nay-Naaaay!_

_- Di? Onde você está?_

_- Numa festa idiota do filme! Tá um saco aqui, então eu comecei a beber.._

_- Você quer que eu te busque ai?_

_- Não sei.. lembra daquela garota da produção? Aquela que eu peguei uma vez quando sai com o povo aqui do estúdio.. _

_- Lembro, Di.._

_- Então, ela tá aqui e tá meio que me dando mole de novo, então eu acho que vou investir.. Se não der em nada, eu te ligo.. você me busca?_

_- Claro, Di.. juízo, hein?_

_- Pode deixar! _

_- Tá, boa noite então, liga quando precisar.._

_- Mas você já vai desligar? Deixa eu te contar da garota!_

_- Quando eu for te buscar você me conta, Di.. _

_- Tá.. tá bom.._

_- Boa noite, Di._

_- Nay-Nay!_

_- O que?_

_- Eu te amo, Nay!_

_- Eu também te amo, sua maluca.._

_Dianna ainda ria, guardando o telefone na bolsa, quando alguém se aproximou dela sorrateiramente._

_- Dianna? – o rapaz deixou uma mão deslizar pelas costas da loira, que se afastou no impulso._

_- Alex! Que susto!_

_- Algum problema ai no telefone?_

_- Não, nenhum.._

_- Tava pedindo uma carona, é? Eu posso te levar pra casa, Di.._

_- Nããão, não precisa. _

_- Não tem problema nenhum, não vai incomodar ninguém no meio da madrugada só pra vir aqui te buscar.._

_- Ao invés disso vou incomodar é você? Não precisa, uma amiga minha vai me levar pra casa._

_- Amiga? Quem? A Lea?_

_- Não.. a Naya. _

_- Ah.. achei que.. bom, deixa pra lá._

_- O que? Fala. Porque você achou que era a Lea?_

_- Não sei.. você fala tanto nela que eu pensei.._

_- Eu falo muito sobre a Lea?_

_- Bastante.. Acho que você nem repara o quanto.._

_- Bom.. é, ela é minha melhor amiga, né?_

_- Só amiga? – ele ofereceu outro drink a Dianna, a puxando para se sentar junto a ele._

_- Hm.. recentemente, sim._

_- E a Naya?_

_- O que tem ela?_

_- Ouvi dizer que vocês estavam ficando.._

_- Não estamos! Quem te disse isso? – Dianna se preocupou por um momento._

_- Eu tenho minhas fontes.. Você não conversa comigo, eu tenho que descobrir mais sobre você do meu jeito, né?_

_- Eu não converso?_

_- Ah, Dianna, qual é.. a tempos eu tento me aproximar de você, te conhecer direito, e você é sempre tão fechada.._

_- Eu sou ocupada, é diferente._

_- Bom, você não está ocupada agora.._

_- E, bom, eu estou conversando, não? – ela forçou um sorriso simpático._

_- Está.. o que você acha de cancelar essa sua carona e me deixar te levar pra casa, pra gente poder conversar mais?_

_Dianna cogitou as opções. Alex sempre foi legal e simpático com ela, e o garoto tinha razão. Ela sempre o cortou. Interpretavam um par romântico e nunca haviam realmente conversado. Ponderou. A garota que ela estava afim estava indo embora da festa naquele instante. Era ficar ali com o rapaz ou terminar a noite sozinha em casa, com uma insônia e provavelmente mais uma das suas crises de choro, tão freqüentes ultimamente. Pegou o celular, digitando uma mensagem que dizia _"Já tenho carona. Obrigada, amor!"_, destinada a Naya, antes de sorrir novamente para Alex, que lia a mensagem por cima do ombro dela._

_- Você a chama de amor e ela é só sua amiga?_

_- Sim._

_- Mas então minha fonte estava errada? Vocês não estão ficando?_

_- Não. A gente ficou, uma vez, mas só._

_- E a Lea?_

_- Também não. _Finito_. A muito tempo que não tem mais nada entre a gente._

_- Bom.. eu vou buscar outro drink pra você. – ele pegou o copo de Dianna, agora vazio. – E quando eu voltar você me conta essa história, tá? Não fuja._

_- Pode deixar.. Margarita pra mim, ok?_

_- Ok. – ele piscou, se levantando e deixando Dianna sozinha à mesa._

_Dianna não teve problemas em confirmar ao colega sobre ela e Lea. Era a forma que ela usava para deixar clara a sua opção sexual. Muitas garotas vinham até ela perguntar sobre Lea. Ela desconversava, mas aproveitava para afirmar sua sexualidade. Conversar sobre Lea era outra coisa. Ela não fazia isso nem com Naya, ou com outras pessoas próximas. Quem dirá com um garoto que ela mal conhecia, e que claramente não queria só _ouvir _Dianna._

_- Voltei. – Alex entregou a bebida à Dianna, sentando-se mais perto dela. – então, vai me contar sobre as suas namoradas?_

_- Eu não tenho namorada.._

_- Melhor ainda, então.. – Dianna desviou o olhar com a fala do rapaz. – mas, me conta.. eu fico curioso com você.. _

_- O que você quer saber?_

_- Eu vejo a quantidade de pessoas que você pega.. Só da equipe eu já vi você com umas cinco garotas diferentes.. porque isso?_

_- Eu gosto de me divertir, ué.. _

_- Não pensa em namorar sério?_

_- Um dia, quem sabe.. – ela hesitou por um segundo. Havia momentos em que a necessidade de ter alguém por perto falava mais alto. Mas a única pessoa que ela realmente pensava em colocar naquele lugar era, claro, Lea.. – ainda não encontrei alguém pra ocupar esse posto._

_- E esse alguém, seria uma mulher?_

_- Aonde você quer chegar, Alex? – ela perguntou, fria. _

_- Só quero saber.. já te vi com alguns caras, mas na maioria das vezes são mulheres.. você é.. gay?_

_- Hmm.. – ela analisou a pergunta, baseando-se nos últimos meses.. – eu não diria gay.._

_- De 0 a 10? Sendo 0 hetero e 10 completamente gay.._

_- Hm.. acho que 8. – ela riu. Alex podia ser um pouco inconveniente, mas era até que divertido. _

_- 8? Ah, ok, isso quer dizer que eu tenho 20% de chance..._

_- Na verdade, você pode não ser meu tipo de homem, eu posso te dar um fora.. acho que você tem.. não sei, uns 5, 10%, na verdade.._

_Alex olhou para ela desconfiado. Sorriu de lado, analisando a resposta dela. Se aproximou um pouco mais, numa atitude mais sedutora._

_- Eu não sou bom em matemática.. – ele contornou os ombros de Dianna com o braço – você não pode me explicar com um exemplo?_

_- Sério? – Dianna explodiu em risadas. – Eu quero ficar com você, mas, honestamente, suas cantadas são péssimas.._

_Alex se afastou, contrariado. Fechou a cara e procurou beber um pouco do seu drink. Dianna ainda ria. Mordeu o lábio inferior, controlando o riso, antes de se aproximar novamente do loiro._

_- Não precisa ficar bravo, vai.. _

_Alex ainda a encarava sério. Ela tentou quebrar o gelo, sorrindo novamente para ele. No segundo seguinte, Alex já tinha a puxado para si, e agora os dois dividiam um beijo intenso. _

_- Posso te levar para casa agora? – Alex perguntou, com a boca ainda colada contra a de Dianna. A respiração de ambos estava ofegante._

_- Vamos. _

_Na segunda-feira seguinte, o sorriso culpado estampava o rosto de Dianna. E Naya já estava familiarizada com aquele sorriso, mais do que gostaria. _

_- Vai, fala, o que você aprontou, Dianna Agron?_

_- Passei o fim de semana todo com Alex.._

_- Alex? Quem é essa? É aquela garota da luz?_

_- Não.. – um ligeiro rubor subiu a face da loira. – Alex.. sabe.. o meu par romântico no filme.._

_- Não brinca! Sério?_

_- Sério..._

_- Caralho.. o final de semana inteiro?_

_- Sim.._

_- Foi bom? _

_- Foi.. legal. Foi bom não expulsar ninguém na manhã seguinte e passar o dia de ressaca, pra variar.. a gente conversou bastante.. decoramos texto juntos.. ele é legal. _

_- Bom de cama?_

_- O que te faz pensar.._

_- Ah, para! – Naya cortou a amiga. – Vocês passaram o fim de semana todo juntos, ele precisa ser muito bom.._

_- É.. é, ele é bom.. melhor do que os outros caras que eu peguei recentemente, pelo menos.._

_- Awn, você não consegue desistir das mulheres, não é mesmo?_

_- Você sabe muito bem.. – Dianna se calou. Estava quase falando sobre Lea, quando a amiga entrou no trailer._

_- E aí? O que Dianna aprontou esse fim de semana?_

_- Ela pegou aquele pirralho que faz par romântico com ela no filme! – Naya acusou._

_- Sério, Di? Ew. Ele é horrível.._

_- Não, não é! Eu sei que ele não faz seu tipo, mas ele é bonitinho, vai.._

_- Ele tem tipo.. 20 anos! – Lea riu. Havia aprendido a brincar com a situação para não se magoar._

_- É, isso é um problema.. –Dianna concordou. – Mas besteira, né, não vai acontecer de novo.._

_- Não sei não, hein – Naya avisou – você vai beijar ele pelos próximos meses nas gravações.. cuidado, tem tempo que alguém não te persegue.._

_Mais tarde, no mesmo dia, Alex ligou. Naya apenas gritou um "eu te avisei", arrancando risos de Lea e Dianna. Mas os risos de Lea morreram tão logo a amiga aceitou atender o celular, se afastando para falar com o garoto._

_No dia seguinte, Alex estava no estúdio, no fim da tarde, esperando por Dianna. Naya apenas apontou o dedo na direção da amiga, em sinal de alerta, antes de observá-la entrar no carro e dar um selinho no rapaz. Por sorte, Lea não estava por perto._

_Naquele fim de semana, Dianna recusou as propostas de diversão. Disse a Lea e a Naya que precisava estudar o texto do filme. E foi isso que ela fez. Passou o fim de semana estudando texto com Alex. _

_Na semana seguinte, Alex apareceu no set da FOX duas vezes. Na primeira, Dianna e Naya trocaram um olhar alarmado, antes de Dianna sair para almoçar com o garoto e Naya buscar alguma forma de distrair Lea. Mas a morena não era estúpida. Assistiu de longe toda a movimentação do casal, conformada. A sua vontade era ir até eles e arrancar Dianna dos braços daquele loiro aguado, e expulsa-lo do local. Mas o que ela fez foi repetir a si mesma que não havia nada a ser feito, e que ela deveria lidar com aquilo. Na segunda vez, Lea teve sangue frio de até se apresentar para ele. Sentiu Dianna tensa durante o breve encontro. Ela mesma estava, muito. Naya não. Naya parecia possessa de raiva. Tinha odiado o garoto desde a primeira vez que o viu._

_- Duas vezes na mesma semana, Dianna? Se liga! Esse cara tá te perseguindo e você não tá nem ligando!_

_- Nay, para.. ele é meu colega de trabalho, quer ser meu amigo.. não viaja.._

_- Amigo? Ele quer te pegar! E ele está conseguindo!_

_- Por favor, Nay – ela diminuiu o tom de voz, sabendo que Lea poderia estar ouvindo a conversa, já que estava deitada ali por perto, lendo – ele é legal.. eu tô carente.. ele.. tá suprindo a necessidade que eu tenho de ter alguém, sabe? Me deixa.._

_- Você tá gostando dele?_

_- Não.. mas ele sabe disso. Ele sabe de tudo. – ela olhou em direção a Lea, de forma significante – e ele não liga.._

_- Ele diz pra você que não liga. Eu vejo a forma como ele olha.. – ela diminuiu a voz até um sussurro – como ele olha pra Lea. E pra mim. Ele nem faz questão de ser legal comigo, porque ele sabe que nós ficamos.. _

_- Ele não é legal com você porque você deixou bem claro que não gosta dele, Naya!_

_- Eu não gosto dele porque ele não é legal! – Naya elevou a voz, irritada. – ai, quer saber? Não é meu problema. _

_- Nay.. – Dianna segurou a mão da amiga, tentando amenizar o clima – ok, talvez ele seja um pouco ciumento.. mas, você entende a minha necessidade?_

_- Entendo. – a latina suspirou, vencida – e não vou mentir que prefiro você assim do que caindo bêbada na cama de desconhecidos.._

_- Falando assim eu fico até me sentindo mal.._

_- É pra se sentir. Você vai com muita intensidade em tudo, Di.. cuidado pra não ir nisso também._

_- Pode deixar.._

_Mas aparentemente o conselho não foi seguido. Na semana seguinte, Alex passou um dia inteiro no set. Com o cachorro de Dianna a tira-colo, para piorar! Naya se conteve, soltando apenas uma piada ácida, quando estava a sós com Dianna._

_- Ele é stalker, usa roupa xadrez e ainda passeia com seu cachorro? Entendi porque você gosta dele, ele é lésbica.._

_Dianna gargalhou, chamando a atenção do garoto, que olhou feio em direção as duas, do outro lado do estúdio. O ciúme dele começava a aparecer._

_Com a atitude dominadora do rapaz, não foi exatamente uma surpresa quando ele e Dianna oficializaram o namoro. Naya ficou possessa de raiva. Não falou com Dianna direito por quase uma semana. Mas Lea foi quem sofreu mais. Engolindo a seco o enorme nó que se formou em sua garganta quando recebeu a noticia, ela ainda teve forças de parabenizar o casal, antes de se apressar para ir pra casa, onde foi a sua vez de chorar escondida. No dia seguinte, Theo estava na cidade, a pedido da namorada._

_A presença dele foi provavelmente a única coisa que sustentou Lea naquele momento. De novo a sensação de conforto, de confiança, de ter, além de um namorado, um grande amigo por perto. Theo soube respeitar seu silencio. Foi legal o suficiente para aceitar jantar com a garota que agora ele havia aprendido lidar, assim como havia conseguido lidar com todos os sentimentos que Lea nutria em relação a ela, e que nunca haviam sido escondidos. _

_O jantar foi todo levado num clima tenso. No futuro, seria descrito por Lea como uma péssima idéia. Por Dianna, como uma das piores noites de sua vida. O clima de encontro duplo era visivelmente forçado e nenhuma das duas se sentia confortável naquela situação. A diferença era que Lea e Theo se encaixavam bem como um casal. Havia conforto e carinho entre eles, e uma imensa compreensão de Theo diante da situação. Entre Dianna e Alex não. No fim daquela noite, Lea dormiu inquieta nos braços de Theo, enquanto Dianna contava com o colo de Alex, aonde chorou durante boa parte da madrugada, até o sono finalmente vencê-la. Mesmo depois da namorada ter conseguido dormir, o garoto continuou acordado, remoendo o ciúmes dentro de si._

_A medida que o namoro do casal loiro ia se consolidando, algumas coisas foram se estabelecendo. Alex foi se tornando menos tolerante às "mulheres de Dianna", como ele mesmo chamava Naya e Lea. A intolerância a fraqueza de Dianna em relação a Lea foi se tornando cada vez mais evidente, de modo que Dianna foi obrigada a, novamente, guardar para si seus sentimentos em relação a morena, que se tornavam cada vez mais dolorosos, já que Lea se afastava cada vez mais. Até Naya parou de se intrometer. Dar conselhos não adiantava mais._

_As pequenas brigas começaram a surgir. A primeira foi quando Chris resolveu chamar Lea e Dianna para dormirem em sua casa. Era a primeira vez em meses que estavam tão próximas. Não resistiram a, na eterna desculpa do "como amigas", dormirem abraçadas, embora refreassem qualquer impulso de algo mais. Dianna voltou para casa do dia seguinte completamente abalada, para encontrar Alex num ataque furioso de ciúmes._

_Mais brigas vieram, por motivos mais ou menos banais do que esse. Dianna começou a achar que a única saída para aquilo era terminar o namoro. Alex achava que a maneira de melhorar era trazendo Dianna para cada vez mais perto dele, e começou a sugerir que ela se mudasse do apart hotel para sua casa._

_Dianna consultou suas duas melhores amigas sobre aquilo. Para amenizar a situação, deixou bem claro que as coisas não iam tão bem assim entre ela e o namorado. Lea estava impassível às novas noticias. Dianna achou melhor não questionar a amiga. Naya estava simplesmente raivosa. _

_- Você é louca, Dianna? Eu já te falei, desde o começo, que esse cara é maluco! Como você cogita se mudar para a casa dele?_

_- Naya, ele é meu namorado.._

_- Faça o que você quiser, ok? Eu não quero me meter nisso. Mas, se você aceita meu conselho.. não faça isso. Acho que você vai estar cometendo o pior erro da sua vida. Você é quem sabe._

_- Eu tô com ela, Di.. – Lea concordou, tímida. – não é nada pessoal com o Alex, mas é que.. eu não sinto você realmente apaixonada por ele.. o namoro de vocês é quase uma questão de conveniência, e se mudar pra casa dele seria como um casamento.. eu posso ter lá minhas deturpações sobre relacionamentos, mas um passo desses só deveria ser tomado quando realmente há amor.._

_- Eu.. obrigada, Lee. Eu vou pensar nisso. _

_- Minha opinião continua a mesma. – Naya esbravejou, sem olhar para a amiga. _

_Ah, se ela ao menos tivesse seguido os conselhos da amiga desde o principio..._

_-x-_

- Eu entendo, Alex foi um grande erro que eu cometi.. – Dianna admitiu, afinal. Naya sorriu triunfante. – mas acabou, finalmente! Ele pode tentar o que quiser, mas não tem volta..

- Então.. – Amber começou, hesitante – vocês duas.. – ela olhou de Dianna para Lea – vocês estão juntas?

- Vocês sabem.. – Lea resolveu responder – é complicado.

- Como sempre, né? – Chris provocou – eu já desisti de entender, mas, sério, o que complica tanto?

- Chris.. – Dianna murmurou, cansada – nós estamos tentando, ok? E, com todo respeito, não é do interesse de nenhum de vocês..

- Gente. – Naya chamou a atenção do grupo, falando um pouco mais alto que o normal – Deixa elas. Eu sei que esse grupo aqui é uma rede de fofoca, mas que vocês perguntam por preocupação mesmo. Só que, por favor, a Di acabou de terminar o namoro.. deixa ela se resolver com isso primeiro.

Um clima pesado pairou pelo local por um momento, mas Lea o contornou rapidamente, colocando outro assunto em pauta. Dianna articulou silenciosamente um "obrigada" para Naya, antes de se reaproximar de Lea, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Vou deitar, tá?

- Di? Sério? Por causa disso? Deixa eles, você sabe que eles fazem isso..

- Eu não gosto. E não é por isso, eu tô cansada, dormi mal ontem..

- Hm.. ok, boa noite então.

Dianna se levantou sem se despedir de mais ninguém, indo para o quarto que agora ela ocupava. Lea acompanhou a loira com o olhar, incomodada.

- Isso foi nossa culpa, certo? – Chris perguntou, hesitante.

- Não, gente.. ela disse que tava cansada.. – Chris lançou um olhar descrente a ela – foi o que ela disse, ué.. mas vocês são fodas, sabem que esse assunto é complicado..

- Vocês tornam complicado.. – Naya se intrometeu.

- Eu sei. Mas, se vocês querem saber.. eu tô tentando descomplicar, juro.

- Então, vocês estão juntas? – Amber insistiu.

- Não ainda, porque existe muita coisa a ser resolvida. Eu não posso ignorar tudo o que aconteceu, Alex e tudo mais.. Mas nós estamos trabalhando para resolver. Eu estou. – Naya e Lea trocaram mais um olhar significativo. Era a hora da tal conversa acontecer.

Finalmente, após mais algumas taças de vinho, as garotas começavam a deixar a casa de Lea. Chris já estava abrigado no sofá e Lea rapidamente ofereceu a sua cama a Naya, que aceitou, acompanhando a morena até o quarto.

- Então.. – Naya começou, se sentando na cama.

- Então. – Lea se sentou no meio da cama, de frente para a amiga. – Você sabe que o Alex veio aqui em casa ontem, né?

- Dianna me falou.. disse que você ficou mal, não quis falar sobre isso com ela..

- É..

- Se me permite dizer, Lea.. você não acha que essa coisa de.. vocês não falarem sobre o que sentem, só piora muito tudo entre vocês?

- A gente tá trabalhando nisso.. mas.. sobre o Alex, especificamente.. eu não quero falar sobre isso com ninguém..

- Por quê? O que ele fez? – Naya estendeu a mão para segurar a de Lea, que apertou forte a mão da latina. – foi alguma coisa a ver com aquele telefonema..?

- Não. – Lea sentiu os olhos queimarem, num sinal de que as lagrimas viriam logo – mas eu também não quero falar sobre aquilo..

- Então o que foi?

- Eu vou te contar o que ele me disse.. mas eu preciso que isso nunca saia daqui, ok? Eu não conseguiria suportar.. se a Di concordasse com todas as coisas que ele disse – as lagrimas começavam a brotar nos olhos de Lea, descendo quentes por seu rosto – eu não conseguiria suportar se a Dianna soubesse o que ele me disse e percebesse que.. sei lá.. que ele tem razão.

- O que foi que ele disse? – Naya levou a outra mão ao rosto de Lea, secando-o com carinho.

- Que.. é minha culpa. É minha culpa que ele tenha ficado com a Dianna.. que.. f-fui eu quem deixou a Dianna daquele jeito que ela ficou.

- Não é bem assim.. Ninguém pode te culpar pelas reações de outras pessoas.. a Di reagiu mal ao afastamento de vocês, sim, mas não foi sua culpa ela ter ficado daquele jeito.

- Mas foi por minha causa! O Alex tem razão.. eu só fui covarde demais e deixei a Di escapar, por medo..

- Do que é que você tem medo, Lea?

- Do tamanho do amor que eu sinto por ela.. – o choro veio mais forte do que nunca, mas Lea nem tentou evitá-lo – quando eu ouvi os dois, naquele telefonema.. eu achei que fosse morrer. Foi uma dor tão grande, que foi física. Eu passei mal o resto do dia. Eu fiquei sem comer direito por dias. Até hoje, ainda dói. Dói muito. Dói a ponto de eu não conseguir encostar nela. E ainda assim, eu não consigo tirar ela de perto de mim.. Cada segundo perto dela me machuca, mas eu simplesmente não consigo me ver sem ela.. – o nó em sua garganta se tornou apertado demais, e Lea não conseguiu mais continuar. Enterrou o rosto nas mãos, deixando o choro a dominar.

- Shh.. tudo bem, Lea.. – Naya puxou a amiga para um abraço apertado e confortante.

Ficaram assim por longos minutos, até Lea se acalmar. Naya ainda murmurava palavras de conforto, quando Lea se afastou um pouco, enxugando as lágrimas. Respirou fundo antes de continuar.

- O que é que eu faço, Naya? Eu não consigo ficar sem ela.. não mais..

- Então fique com ela, Lea.. A Dianna te ama. Acho que você não duvida disso, duvida?

- Não! É claro que não.. mas..

- Você tem medo de se machucar.

- É mais forte que eu.. Naya, eu e Theo.. estamos juntos a anos. Eu o amo, eu tenho certeza absoluta disso.. durante todos esses anos nós nos amamos e eu vi ele ficar com vários homens e mulheres e isso nunca me doeu.. mas se eu só.. pensar.. na Dianna com alguém.. acaba comigo, sabe?

- Então a situação é simples, Lee.. Se você abandonar a Dianna de novo, você vai ter que passar por isso, de novo.. Mas você tem a chance de fazer as coisas da maneira certa, pela primeira vez. Não desperdiça isso com toda essa magoa, com esse medo..

- Mas e se tudo der errado, sabe? Eu não consigo parar de pensar sobre isso..

- Se tudo der errado, pelo menos você tentou.. o amor que você sente por ela é lindo, dá pra ver, ainda mais com você me falando tudo isso.. você vai desperdiçar isso, por medo? De novo?

- Alex tem razão, não é? Eu fui uma idiota covarde...

- Não fala assim.. olha, as pessoas fazem coisas assim quando se sentem acuadas, presas.. eu entendo ter medo de um sentimento enorme como esse. Mas ele é bom, Lea. Vocês duas precisam parar de fugir dele..

- Precisamos, né? – Lea permitiu-se um sorriso tristonho.

- Precisam. E se a magoa ainda for forte, como eu sei que tá sendo pra você.. resolve isso com ela. Ao lado dela. Nada melhor do que amor pra curar essas feridas..

Novas lagrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Lea, mas agora eram quase lágrimas de felicidade. De alivio, principalmente.

- Obrigada, Nay.. A Dianna é muito sortuda por ter uma melhor amiga tão incrível assim.. – disse, dando um abraço demorado na latina.

- Ela tem uma outra melhor amiga e futura namorada incrível também.. – Naya piscou pra ela – só falta agora as duas admitirem isso... – Lea abriu um enorme sorriso, mesmo constrangida.

- Agora, uma ultima coisa.. sobre o Mark..

- Aquilo tem tanto tempo e já foi tão superado que se você for pedir desculpas, eu vou ficar realmente com raiva de você, Lea Michele..

- Eu.. ok, não toco mais no assunto. Você sabe, foi só por ciúmes..

- Eu sei. As pessoas fazem coisas idiotas motivadas por ciúmes também..

- Eu não tenho mais ciúmes de você, ok? Já aceitei que você sempre vai ter alguma coisa com a Dianna que eu nunca terei..

- O que não quer dizer que isso seja ruim. – Naya rebateu – A gente pode cuidar dela juntas.

- Claro.. amigas, então? – Lea abriu os braços, esperando um abraço de Naya.

- Achei que a gente já fosse.. – Naya disse, no meio do abraço que dava na amiga.

- Começando do zero agora.. – Lea se afastou, sorrindo. Levantou da cama.

- Ué, vai aonde?

- Fica com a cama toda pra você.. eu vou dormir com a Di.. – ao que Naya maneou a cabeça, sorrindo, incentivando Lea a ir até a amiga que dormia no quarto ao lado.

Dianna já estava dormindo, encolhida, na mesma cama de solteiro que foi dela por tanto tempo, quando ela e Lea dividiam o mesmo teto. Lea se aproximou, sentindo um enorme aperto no peito. Deitou-se de lado no canto da cama, observando o sono de Dianna. Recomeçou a chorar. Se sentia completamente desprotegida naquela situação. As palavras de Naya ecoavam na sua cabeça e ela não evitou o impulso se abraçar Dianna, mesmo com a garota adormecida. Sufocou o choro contra o ombro da loira, antes de distribuir vários beijinhos pelo local, num gesto de puro amor. Só parou quando sentiu Dianna acordando.

- Lee? – ela se deitou de lado, de frente para Lea, observando seu rosto marcado pelas lagrimas – O que foi?

- Nada.. nada.. – Lea afundou o rosto novamente contra o ombro de Dianna, a trazendo para mais perto num abraço – posso dormir aqui com você hoje?

- Le.. claro.. a casa é sua, afinal..

- Shhh – Lea levou dois dedos aos lábios de Dianna, pedindo silencio. – Eu te amo. Muito. Muito. Como eu nunca amei ninguém antes. Tanto que chega a doer. E tá doendo muito agora, Di, muito. – Dianna a encarou, preocupada – mas não importa mais o quanto doa, eu quero ficar com você. Me desculpa por ter sido sempre uma covarde. Eu fui idiota, mas eu quero consertar as coisas. Me desculpa. Fica comigo.

Dianna recebeu todas aquelas palavras, perplexa. Nunca imaginou ouvir Lea falando aquilo tudo, daquele jeito. Tentava processar aquilo, enquanto Lea continuava repetir pedidos de desculpa sussurrados. Dianna seguiu o único impulso que passava por sua cabeça. Trouxe Lea para mais perto de si, num abraço, enquanto colava seus lábios aos dela, silenciando-a.

Quando Lea entreabriu os lábios, transformando o selinho desajeitado num beijo de verdade, foi como se o tempo tivesse parado por um momento. Nem fazia tanto tempo assim que elas não compartilhavam um beijo como aquele, mas as coisas haviam sido tão intensas entre elas nos últimos dias, e elas estavam tão afastadas, que Dianna chegou a duvidar que beijaria Lea daquele jeito de novo um dia.

Apertou mais o corpo de Lea contra o seu, deixando escapar um gemido de saudade ao encontrar a língua da amada com a sua. Lea levou uma das mãos ao rosto de Dianna, aprofundando mais o beijo. Um arrepio percorreu suas espinhas, enquanto elas fundiam cada vez mais uma na outra. Foi Lea quem terminou o beijo, pouco tempo depois, sem com isso se separar de Dianna.

- Eu senti saudade disso.. – Lea sussurrou, com a boca quase colada na da loira.

- Eu também.. muita. – elas iniciaram um novo beijo, que Lea cortou segundos depois. – que foi?

- Isso quer dizer que você me desculpa e quer ficar comigo?

- Você realmente precisa perguntar, Lee?

- Eu.. eu quero ir com calma, Di.. nos ainda temos muitas coisas pra resolver.. – Dianna concordou com um aceno de cabeça, séria. – mas.. eu quero ficar com você.

- Eu também quero, Le.

- Eu te amo. – ela deu um selinho em Dianna – te amo, te amo, te amo! – disse, distribuindo vários beijos curtos nos lábios e no rosto da amiga.

- Eu também te amo.. – mais um beijo iniciado por ela que foi interrompido por Lea – que foi, Lee?

- A partir de amanhã.. eu não quero mais você aqui.. é horrível dormir sem você. Se muda pro meu quarto?

- Se.. se é isso que você quer, Lea, claro..

- Eu realmente quero.. preciso.. ir com calma.. – ela olhou séria para Dianna – mas eu não quero ficar longe de você.

- Tudo bem, meu amor.. o que você quiser..

O coração de Lea ficou mais leve ao ouvir Dianna a chamando de amor. Sorriu contra os lábios dela, antes de iniciar um novo beijo. Dianna rolou por cima dela, também sorrindo, enquanto aplicava mais intensidade ao beijo. Cada toque das línguas as entorpecia mais. No fim, as duas já estavam perdidas naquela sensação. No dia seguinte teriam ainda muitos problemas a serem resolvidos, mas, por hora, estavam bem. Só precisavam daquilo no momento. Deixaram os minutos quase se transformarem em uma hora, perdidas em beijos e carinhos.

Foi Lea quem finalmente se afastou, ainda por cima de Dianna, depois de muito terem rolado na cama. sorriu, um sorriso que se estendeu ao olhar encantado perdido no rosto de Dianna, que sorriu de volta. Lea começou a gargalhar. Dianna mordeu o lábio, se deliciando com o riso adorável de Lea.

- Que foi, baby?

- Nada... deja vu..

- É?

- Uhum.. essa cama, nós duas..

- Primeiro beijo, né? – se esticou para roubar um selinho de Lea.

- Uhum..

- Eu te amo tanto.. sempre amei..

- Eu também. Desculpa ter demorado pra perceber e admitir..

- Shiu.. – Dianna a calou com um novo beijo, deitando-se novamente de lado, de frente para Lea.

Acomodaram-se daquele jeito, numa posição propicia para o sono. Adormeceram ainda de lábios unidos.

**N/A: primeiramente, desculpas pelo atraso, tinha prometido para domingo o capitulo, mas não saiu.. acabou que foi bom, porque ele ficou bem maior do que o esperado. Com isso, terminamos uma etapa da fic, referente aos problemas do passado das duas. Partimos agora para a segunda etapa, a dos problemas do presente.. **

**A cronologia da fic está ficando confusa? Me deixem saber se vocês tiverem tendo problemas! Criticas são sempre bem vindas!**

**Fiquei muito feliz quando cheguei no fim desse capitulo! Espero que vocês gostem também e tenham material o suficiente para agüentarem esperar pelo próximo capitulo, porque essa semana eu entro em fim de período na faculdade e provavelmente não terei tempo de postar.. peço desculpas desde já!**

**Obrigada e.. se possível.. reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17

**N/A: eeee, finalmente, eu estou de fééééérias o/******

**peço MILHÕES de desculpas pela demora, mas como eu havia avisado, ia tirar umas semanas pra me dedicar à faculdade. Felizmente consegui terminar o período e entregar todos os trabalhos. Agora vou me dedicar a fic! Prometo escrever pelo menos um pouquinho todo dia. Se tudo correr bem, amanhã ou depois já sai outro capitulo! =]******

**obrigado a aqueles que tem paciência e ainda acompanham, sério. Eu sei que é chato esperar...**

Dianna foi a primeira a acordar no dia seguinte. Nem abriu os olhos, muito consciente dos braços de Lea em volta do seu corpo e do calor que lhe esquentava o colo, que Dianna podia apostar que vinha da boca da amada, respirando ar quente no local. Não queria levantar. Não queria se afastar de Lea. Apertando mais o abraço que a envolvia, ela se acomodou melhor contra o travesseiro, voltando a dormir.

Para Dianna pareceram horas depois, mas foram só 40 minutos, e ela acordou, de novo, e dessa vez além da boca de Lea, que agora estava definitivamente colada a pele do seu pescoço, ainda respirando calmamente em seu sono, havia do lado de fora um ruído de música, que indicava que Chris já havia acordado.

Sem vontade e com extremo carinho, Dianna desvencilhou-se de Lea, tomando cuidado para não acordá-la. Saiu do quarto rapidamente, só parando para realmente respirar ao alcançar o pé da escada. Percebeu os olhares de Naya e Chris em sua direção. Os dois estavam do lado de dentro do balcão da cozinha, e a olhavam curiosos. Dianna tentou, em vão, conter o enorme sorriso que a acompanhava desde o momento em que acordara, mas as sobrancelhas arqueadas de Chris mostravam que ela tinha falhado miseravelmente. A loira então rumou para o banheiro, fugindo por mais alguns momentos das inquisições dos amigos.

Dentro do banheiro, enquanto lavava o rosto, Dianna se lembrou de uma expressão que a mãe sempre usava. "Dormiu com um cabide na boca?". Só aquilo pra explicar tamanho sorriso. Sacudiu a cabeça, repreendendo a própria alegria, boba. Tentou controlar o sorriso mais uma vez antes de sair do banheiro.

Mal tinha se sentado em frente ao balcão quando as escadas rangeram atrás dela, indicando que mais alguém descia. Sorriu novamente ao perceber que Lea compartilhava sua alegria matinal. Seguiu com os olhos a mais baixa fazer o mesmo trajeto que ela, entrando no banheiro rapidamente. Dianna voltou os olhos pros amigos, que ainda esperavam alguma resposta. Baixou os olhos pra caneca de café que Naya colocava na sua frente, bebendo um pouco para evitar as respostas que ela sabia que só poderia dar depois de algum acordo com Lea sobre aquilo.

Lea saiu do banheiro um minuto depois, indo direto em direção a Dianna.

- Caiu da cama, foi? – ela perguntou, ainda sorrindo, beliscando de leve o quadril de Dianna, numa brincadeira.

- Não queria te acordar.. desculpa.. – o olhar das duas já havia se encontrado e, naquele momento, era como se uma bolha tivesse se instalado ao redor delas e as excluído do resto do mundo por alguns instantes. Lea ainda mantinha a mão no quadril de Dianna, que agora enlaçava a amiga pela cintura.

- Difícil levantar sem me acordar, numa cama pequena daquelas.. – a voz de Lea era carinhosa, e carinhosa também foi a forma como Lea tocou o rosto de Dianna, se aproximando mais da loira e depositando um beijo leve e demorado em seus lábios.

As duas puderam ouvir quando Naya e Chris bateram as mãos num _hi-five _e, pelo canto dos olhos, enxergaram os dois comemorando, antes de fecharem os olhos novamente e iniciarem um novo beijo. Dessa vez, Lea tomou a iniciativa de partir seus lábios, deixando sua língua buscar pela de Dianna, enquanto sua mão deslizava até sua nuca, entrando pelo cabelo loiro e o puxando levemente. Dianna correspondeu com vontade, antes de Lea finalizar o beijo e se afastar, segundos depois.

- hmm, sua boca tem gosto de café. – Lea disse, fazendo uma pequena careta pra Dianna, divertida.

- Naya fez. Quer? – Dianna ofereceu a própria caneca de café para Lea, que se acomodava entre as pernas de Dianna, preferindo se encostar-se a ela do que se sentar em outro banco.

Então.. – Chris perguntou, chamando a atenção para si – quando foi que isso aconteceu? – ele lançou o olhar inquisidor mais uma vez em direção as duas moças abraçadas a sua frente.

- Ontem à noite.. – Lea respondeu encarando Chris, antes de se virar para Naya – obrigada...

- De nada. – Naya sorriu, realmente feliz pelas duas.

Chris compartilhou esse sentimento. Os dois, mais do ninguém, sabiam o quanto havia sido difícil para as duas finalmente se acertarem.

-x-

_Finalmente, as gravações de I am Number Four haviam pouco tempo o filme estaria em cartaz e, apesar de suas ressalvas com o filme, Dianna se animava com o sentimento de dever cumprido. Ela também finalmente tinha se livrado do apart hotel. Tudo bem que morar com Alex se mostrava, em pouco tempo, uma atitude precipitada, mas pelo menos ela havia se livrado da solidão de moral naquele pequeno apartamento impessoal e frio. Falando em solidão, aquele sentimento constante parecia estar abandonando ela aos poucos. Já era uma grande mudança ter abandonado a vida boemia e ter mais amigos do que cerveja ou vodka. Sim, ela admitia pra si mesma que havia ultrapassado alguns limites na busca por algum conforto e companhia. Ela já até aceitava que, afinal, não se pode ter tudo na vida, e se era pra escolher entre a solidão total e um namoro que era muito mais baseado em interesses comuns do que realmente sentimentos, que ela ficasse com a segunda opção. Alex era um cara legal, compreensivo, na medida do possível, que alimentava os planos de carreira de Dianna, a apoiava e incentivava. Em certo ponto foram até amigos, mas o ciúmes do rapaz não permitia que Dianna compartilhasse com ele tudo o que compartilhava com, por exemplo, Naya. _

_Mas, como foi dito, não se podia ter tudo na vida. O sentimento por Lea era, a cada dia, mais e mais sufocado dentro de si. O que não queria dizer que ela deixasse de alimentá-lo. Não. Dianna dava desculpas para si mesma, se convencendo de que queria apenas restabelecer a antiga amizade com Lea, uma vez que a morena parecia ter superado completamente qualquer coisa além disso que havia acontecido entre elas. _

_Nos últimos tempos, desde a oficialização do namoro de Dianna e Alex, Lea parecia resignada a aceitar a situação e a retomar a amizade com Dianna, ignorando todo o envolvimento que pudessem ter tido um dia. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido, e frustrava Dianna não saber se a amiga estava fingindo ou se tudo aquilo que ela ainda sentia era uma via de mão única, não sendo compartilhado pela morena._

_Porque Lea era realmente uma ótima atriz. Soube vestir perfeitamente a personagem de amiga e assistir a aparente felicidade de Dianna, e até compartilhar dela, sem que ninguém percebesse que, no fundo, estava se destruindo com aquilo. Ela, que nunca fora uma pessoa ciumenta, agora se corroia por dentro, ao ver o casal Pettyfer&Agron cada dia mais juntos. Talvez o fato de não ser uma pessoa ciumenta, até então, tenha ajudado Lea a disfarçar bem o sentimento. Deu a ela tempo de estudar o que sentia e aprender a esconder aquilo muito bem. Ela se parabenizava por tamanha frieza e racionalidade. Nem mesmo Chris ou Naya suspeitavam da bagunça que ela estava por dentro. Nem mesmo Theo. Mas toda a sua farsa estava próxima a vir abaixo._

_Então, era isso. Dianna estava feliz. Bom, não completamente feliz, mas mais feliz do que esteve em _muito_ tempo. E ela queria comemorar. Comemorar o fim das gravações, comemorar que ela finalmente ia poder passar mais tempo com os amigos de glee, comemorar o gordo salário que estava recebendo e comemorar toda a sua felicidade com seus amigos. Então ela organizou a festa em sua casa – não a sua casa, realmente, porque afinal de contas a casa era de Alex, mas era ali que ela estava morando então se sentia no direito de chamar a casa de sua – e, graças a Alex, o que inicialmente seria uma pequena reunião se transformou numa grande festa._

_Lea confirmou presença, claro, mesmo sem pretensão alguma de ir. Fazer o que na casa _dele_? Aplaudir a felicidade do casal? Ela era uma boa atriz, mas não chegava a tanto. A cada dia que se passava as revistas publicavam mais e mais sobre a felicidade deles – meu Deus, havia uma que até anunciava um noivado! – e ela se sentia enjoada só de pensar em ter que compartilhar aquilo. Além do mais, não era novidade que Alex a detestava – apesar de Dianna tentar negar isso veementemente – então o que ela faria na casa do sujeito? Por um débil momento Lea voltou a pensar na tal matéria sobre o noivado. E se aquela festa toda fosse uma desculpa para virar um jantar de noivado? Só o pensamento sobre aquilo foi o suficiente para Lea guardar de vez o vestido de festa e se enfiar dentro do pijama de flanela. Ainda faltavam algumas horas para a festa, mas o celular de Lea já exibia uma mensagem ansiosa de Dianna. _

**Você vem, né? **

_Lea não respondeu. Ligou a TV, numa maratona de seriados qualquer. Perfeito. Qualquer coisa pra prender a atenção dela por horas. Faltando uma hora pra festa, ela recebeu uma ligação de Dianna. E logo depois uma mensagem, pedindo para ela chegar mais cedo, assim como Jenna, Amber e Naya fariam. Revirou os olhos, deletando a mensagem sem respondê-la. Mais ligações vieram. Por fim, Lea se levantou, irritada, abriu o armário e trancou o celular dentro de uma gaveta, antes de voltar para a cama. Se irritou mais ainda ao perceber que ainda conseguia distinguir o toque vibratório irritante do aparelho, mesmo que distante. Aumentou o volume da TV e abraçou o travesseiro, deixando as lágrimas correrem soltas por seu rosto. Pensou em ligar para Theo. Mas que tipo de namorada escrota ela seria se ligasse pra ele enquanto chorava por Dianna? Ela já havia feito isso antes e admitia pra si mesma que o rapaz não merecia aquilo. Afundou o rosto no travesseiro, sufocando mais lágrimas, até conseguir adormecer. _

_- Ela não vem... – Dianna compartilhou a conclusão com Chris, uma vez que Naya, após receber mais um olhar fuzilante de Alex, desistiu de ficar próxima a Dianna e se recolheu em uma mesa com HeMo._

_- É, lady Di, acho que não.. – o garoto não precisou perguntar de quem a amiga falava. Afinal, era obvio._

_- É.. – Dianna continuou, a voz estrangulada com a força feita para controlar o choro – como sempre.. uma perfeita metáfora da minha vida – uma lágrima desceu pelo seu rosto. – parece que a minha felicidade nunca vai estar completa, né.._

_- O que você quer dizer com isso, Dianna? – Chris perguntou, realmente curioso. Não era todo dia que ele ouvia qualquer uma das duas amigas falar sobre os reais sentimentos em relação a outra._

_- Olha pra mim... tá tudo dando tão certo pra mim agora! Eu deveria estar explodindo de felicidade – ela riu, irônica, enquanto enxugava novas lágrimas – mas eu preferia estar fodida do jeito que eu estava a um ano atrás, com ela do meu lado.._

_- Di.. – ele fez um carinho no ombro dela, oferecendo um sorriso triste, só porque não havia muito mais a ser feito além disso. – Se você sente falta dela, porque não vai atrás?_

_- Agora, Chris? É maluquice.. agora que ela já esqueceu tudo.. já deixou pra lá.. _

_- Dianna, meu bem. Eu conheço a Lea. Ela claramente não deixou pra lá._

_- Como você pode dizer isso? Ela vem sendo a perfeita amiga e só isso por meses.._

_- A perfeita amiga estaria aqui hoje. Só o fato dela não estar já mostra o quanto ela realmente se importa com isso._

_Dianna parou para absorver as palavras do amigo. Mais lagrimas caiam do seu rosto, mas agora elas se misturavam a um pequeno sorriso que brotava em seus lábios._

_- É.. acho que você pode ter razão, Chris._

_- Lógico que eu tenho! Agora, você tem que ir atrás dela.._

_- Mas como eu faço isso, Chris? Você sabe como a Lea é._

_- Deus, sei bem. É lógico que ela vai fugir disso.. Você só precisa encurralar ela. Você tem que buscar alguma forma de fazer isso sutilmente, sem que ela perceba. Deixe claro seus sentimentos. Conquiste ela de novo, Charlie, nós sabemos que você é boa nisso.._

_- Eu sou?_

_- Quantas pessoas aqui você já pegou?_

_- Puts.. muitas. – ela escondeu um sorriso canalha – que o Alex não escute.._

_- Então, querida. Você realmente a quer, não quer?_

_- Você sabe que sim. Mais do que qualquer coisa.._

_- Você abriria mão do seu príncipe encantado e do seu palácio por ela?_

_- Por favor – Dianna revirou os olhos – você fala como se eu gostasse disso tudo.._

_- Não sei... Você mudou._

_- Eu mudei porque ela mudou. _

_- Então, mude ela de volta. _

_- Será?_

_- É você quem está ai chorando.. Eu espero que você consiga perceber o quanto isso realmente significa pra você.. o quanto a falta dela significa.._

_- É. Tem razão, Chris. Eu vou atrás dela amanhã mesmo! Ela vai ter que começar me explicando o porque de não ter vindo, e ai.. Lea Michele não me escapa. – mais lagrimas desceram pelo seu rosto, mas ela as enxugou rapidamente. Não podia chorar. Tinha que formular um plano._

_- E, só mais uma coisa. – Chris advertiu._

_- O que?_

_- Eu amo vocês duas e torço muito por vocês, como um casal. Mas que seja a ultima tentativa, ok? Não quero mais ver nenhuma das duas desse jeito.._

**N/A: sim, pequenininho, eu sei.. mas o outro vem logo pra compensar, com a conversa delas (finalmente, êê) e tudo que veio ANTES do telefonema do Alex, que dá inicio a fic. Provavelmente no meio disso vem algumas cenas de sexo também.. se alguém tem algo realmente contra elas, agora é a hora de se manifestar contra..**


	18. Chapter 18

_Fácil falar, difícil fazer. No dia seguinte, é claro, toda a coragem de Dianna havia desaparecido completamente. Ela acordou, ao lado de Alex, ainda sentindo a pontada de melancolia e saudade que Lea havia, novamente, deixado nela. A conversa que Chris sugerira ainda parecia a melhor coisa a ser feita, mas também era a mais difícil. Aquela era a conversa que ela já havia adiado tantas vezes.. Que _elas_ já haviam adiado tantas vezes. Rolou na cama, sem acordar o namorado. Sim, ela iria adiar aquilo de novo. Evitar novamente toda a dor que ela sabia que poderia vir, junto com as palavras que deveria se obrigar a dizer. Mas o sono não veio e o possível diálogo com Lea começava a se formar na sua mente, como uma daquelas coisas que você se remói de vontade de dizer, mas acaba guardando pra si mesmo pra sempre. Ela já havia ensaiado aquilo de tantas formas diferentes, tantas vezes, em tantas situações.. Deixou as palavras se formarem na sua cabeça, sabendo que provavelmente nunca teria coragem de verbalizá-las.. _

_Ouviu o celular tocando, trazendo-a de volta do mundo de fantasia que já criava em sua cabeça. Correu para atender, antes que o barulho acordasse Alex. Sua feição se transformou em uma careta ao ver o nome de Chris na tela._

_- Alô?_

_- ... Oi, Chris._

_- Você já desistiu de falar com ela, né?_

_- Eu.. é._

_- Dianna Agron!_

_- Chris, de verdade.. trazer isso a tona agora.. – ela escolheu bem as palavras, muito ciente da presença do namorado no quarto – não vale a pena. Eu não posso fazer isso, eu não consigo.. Eu vou deixar isso pra lá, ok?_

_- Ah, mas não vai mesmo. Eu sabia que você ia fazer isso! Por isso mesmo me adiantei e roubei o seu celular ontem pra mandar uma mensagem pra Lea. _

_- VOCÊ O QUE? – ela gritou. Alex se remexeu no meio do sono, e ela congelou a respiração, com medo. – Merda. Espera. – Saiu do quarto às pressas, enquanto acessava as mensagens enviadas. O numero de Lea era o primeiro. Abriu a mensagem._

**Janta comigo, amanhã, as 21:00? Te pego ai as 20:30. Nem pense em desmarcar. Precisamos conversar. **

_- COLFER! Você é maluco?_

_- Eu só estava dando o empurrão inicial, meu bem. Agora você só precisa ir lá e conversar com ela. _

_- _Só_, né? Eu te odeio, Chris!_

_- Um dia você vai me agradecer. _

_- Droga, o que é que eu faço?O que é que eu vou dizer pro Alex, Chris?_

_- Diga a verdade. "Minha amiga é mais gostosa que você. Bye." – Os dois riram – ninguém está dizendo que você deve trair ele, Dianna.._

_- Até porque eu não faria isso._

_- Não?_

_- Você sabe que não!_

_- Como eu te disse.. você mudou.._

_- Não! Não por ele.. Lea é muito mais do que uma amante pra mim.. não que eu já tenha tido alguma._

_- Não perguntei nada.. Enfim, é só uma conversa, não é mesmo? Leve ela pra jantar num lugar que você sabe que ela gosta. Pegue ela em casa. Faça ela se sentir a vontade. Fale sobre os seus sentimentos, seja honesta. Você sabe o quanto você a ama. Faça ela saber também._

_- Falando assim parece tão fácil.._

_- Di, my lady, por favor, é você quem gosta de mulheres aqui, eu não tenho como ficar te dando dicas. É a sua melhor amiga. Você sabe como lidar com ela. Boa sorte. _

_- Obrigada.. obrigada por tudo._

_- Agradeça quando as duas estiverem juntas, ok? Beijo._

_Dianna passou o resto do dia nervosa. Se irritou com Alex quando ele chamou sua atenção pela terceira vez, porque ela parecia no mundo da lua. E ela estava, realmente. Sua pequena declaração não parava de vir a sua cabeça, e ela pensava e repensava no que dizer a Lea. _

_Não recebeu nenhuma resposta à mensagem que Chris tinha enviado. Pensou em aceitar aquilo como uma negação e não ir, mas a voz do amigo ecoou na sua cabeça, lhe enviando mais coragem. Deu uma desculpa qualquer a Alex, não omitindo o fato de que ia encontrar a amiga. Mais um ataque de ciúmes por parte do namorado, que ela fez questão de ignorar. _

_Decidiu que levaria Lea ao restaurante preferido delas. Era próximo ao apartamento que as duas dividiram um dia, e, pelo menos para Dianna, era carregado de boas lembranças. Se arrumou rapidamente. A partir do momento em que entrou no carro, ligou o automático. A magnitude do que estava prestes a fazer pareceu anestesiar Dianna. Ela ia se declarar pra Lea Michele. Ela ia finalmente fazer isso. Inspirou profundamente ao perceber que já havia chegado na porta do apartamento de Lea. Suas mãos estavam geladas. Uma atmosfera de surrealidade inundava o cérebro de Dianna. Por puro impulso, tocou a campainha. Pensou em correr. Sentiu-se congelar quando viu a porta se abrindo. _

_- Você não precisava ter vindo me buscar, não é como se desse pra fugir de você, sabe.. – Lea riu. E se Dianna não estivesse tão nervosa, perceberia que a piada feita pela amiga era só para disfarçar o nervosismo que a outra também sentia. – Então, Vamos?_

_- V-vamos. – Ela pegou a mão de Lea e a levou até o carro. Abriu a porta do carona para ela, achando ridícula a própria atitude cavalheira. Lea só riu, novamente. _

_- Onde nós vamos? – Lea tentou puxar algum assunto qualquer._

_- No Tagine.. – ela captou um sorriso de Lea – saudade da comida de lá.._

_- Nossa, e como. – o sorriso de Lea se tornou ainda mais doce – saudade de ir lá com você... A gente devia ir lá mais vezes. Afinal ainda moramos no mesmo bairro, poxa.._

_Dianna não respondeu. Só dirigiu, ainda meio extasiada, quase em choque. Entregou a chave do carro ao manobrista ao chegarem e novamente segurou a porta para Lea sair. Novamente quis se chutar pelo gesto. De mãos dadas, seguiram até a mesa, estrategicamente escondida, que Chris fizera questão de reservar para as duas, assim que Dianna disse a ele qual era o restaurante escolhido. Dianna sorriu ao perceber que sabia qual o pedido Lea iria fazer. Pelo sorriso de Lea, sabia que a amiga também conhecia sua escolha. O garçom por fim se afastou. Lea acompanhou-o com o olhar. Foi tempo o suficiente para Dianna estudar Lea uma ultima vez. Tomou fôlego. Era agora ou nunca._

_- Porque você não foi ontem, Lea?_

_- Desculpa.. – Lea suspirou – não tava no clima, Di.. desculpa, mesmo. _

_- Não tava no clima? Poxa, você sabia o quanto era importante pra mim! _

_- Eu sei.. exatamente por isso, não queria estragar as coisas com meu mau humor._

_- Não colou, Lea. – Dianna disse, séria._

_- Mas é verdade. Eu sei que em algum momento da noite eu me estressaria com os olhares do Alex e isso ia acabar fazendo vocês brigarem, então.._

_-Alex? Foi esse o motivo? – Dianna perguntou, se agarrando aquilo para começar o assunto._

_- Não é segredo nenhum que ele não gosta de mim, Di.._

_- Ele não gosta da Naya também, e ela estava lá.._

_- Naya é muito mais corajosa do que eu.. – Lea brincou, mas Dianna pegou a dica no ar._

_- Lea.. – A coragem vacilou. O que veio foi puro impulso. – O que você sente.. ou sentia.. por mim? _

_Lea se retraiu na cadeira. Pela sua expressão, parecia que Dianna havia acabado de estapeá-la. Ela piscou, confusa, mas não respondeu. Mais um sopro de coragem foi necessário a Dianna, que pensou rápido para contornar a situação._

_- Eu não sei o que houve conosco. Nós estamos tão.. afastadas. Você parece distante, não compartilha mais as coisas comigo.. E.. Lea, você sabe o quanto eu te amo, não sabe? – Dianna sorriu, encontrando o olhar de Lea, deixando claro que ainda falava sobre amizade. – Eu não consigo deixar de me culpar.. eu acho que eu acabei te afastando, por estar muito focada no filme e em tudo mais.. com Alex.. E.._

_Lea acenou, pedindo para a amiga continuar, mas Dianna se perdeu. Mordeu o lábio, insegura. O garçom voltou, trazendo o vinho. Enquanto Lea era servida, viu Dianna esfregar o próprio rosto, dizendo mais para si mesma do que para ela "_caramba, isso é mais difícil de falar do que eu pensava...". _Sentiu-se tremer enquanto observava o garçom se dirigir a Dianna. O impulso inicial era sair correndo dali, fugir das perguntas que Dianna poderia pensar em lhe fazer. Ou, pior, do que ela poderia lhe falar. Mas a curiosidade sempre foi um fraco para Lea. Não se permitiria não escutar. Tomou um longo gole de vinho, percebendo que Dianna tomava um ainda maior. Continuou olhando pra amiga, demonstrando sua atenção._

_- Eu acho que.. – Dianna começou, mas falhou. – E-eu.. eu sinto.. Lea.. – ela bufou irritada pela sua incapacidade de verbalizar aquilo. "Foda-se", pensou, antes de respirar fundo e falar, de um só fôlego. - Acho que ficou bem claro, mesmo que a gente nunca tenha falado sobre isso, que apesar de você ser a minha melhor amiga, o que eu sinto por você vai muito além disso. – Ela finalmente respirou. Arriscou um pequeno olhar para Lea, aliviada em perceber que sua expressão de choque tinha se convertido num sorriso mínimo. Teve coragem o suficiente para esticar a mão sobre a mesa, alcançando a mão de Lea e segurando-a. – Eu quero estar com você de novo. Le.. – desabafou. O toque de Lea tinha derrubado de vez suas barreiras. _- _o meu namoro está uma merda. E quando eu paro pra pensar nisso, a única coisa que me vem na cabeça é você.. é impossível não comparar. Apesar da gente não ter tido nada sério.. foi bom. Foi a melhor coisa que eu já tive com alguém e eu.. eu sinto muita falta. _

_Lea moveu a mão para entrelaçar seus dedos aos de Dianna, unindo as mãos completamente. O sorriso em seu rosto havia aumentado, mas era um sorriso triste. Ela não conseguia falar. Mas acenou a cabeça para Dianna, querendo demonstrar o quanto também sentia falta, o quanto também queria aquilo... E então, era aquilo. Era definitivo. Dianna tinha feito a sua escolha. Ela não trocaria toda aquela insegurança de estar com Lea pela segurança do relacionamento com Alex, ou com qualquer outra pessoa. Ela acenou de volta, deixando implícitas muito mais coisas não ditas. Mas era hora de verbalizar._

_- E é por isso que eu vou terminar com o Alex assim que possível, e quando isso acontecer... saiba que eu vou estar lutando por você._

_Dianna apertou a mão de Lea contra a sua, como se firmasse uma promessa. E estava firmando, mesmo. Lea entendeu. Ficaram assim por algum tempo, até a comida começar a chegar à mesa. Soltaram as mãos, constrangidas. Dianna voltou ao automático. Balbuciou qualquer coisa parecida com um pedido de desculpas, se para Lea o que havia entre elas era apenas amizade. O medo tomou conta dela por um instante. E se Lea negasse seus sentimentos? Mas, não. Lea mal ouvia o que Dianna acabava de dizer. Sua atenção já havia voltado para a amiga e as mãos estavam novamente juntas. Lea não respondeu nada. E Dianna sabia que ela não responderia, mas não se importou. Quem cala consente, não é mesmo? E Dianna tinha finalmente dito o que precisava. Ela havia deixado bem claro que lutaria por Lea. E Lea havia consentido. Abriu um grande sorriso, alheia aos pratos que finalmente chegavam a mesa. Ignorou a comida e o garçom por um tempo, até ficar novamente a sós com Lea. O sorriso continuava em seu rosto, enquanto ela estudava as feições da amiga, que a olhava de volta, também sorrindo._

_- Tá pensando no que? – Foi a primeira coisa que Lea tinha tido a coragem de perguntar. E só porque aquele sorriso de Dianna era lindo demais pra passar despercebido._

_- Nada.. Só tô aliviada.. – O sorriso aumentou mais ainda – E você, tá pensando em que?_

_A grande dúvida de Dianna Agron. Ela sempre estava intrigada sobre o que a amiga estava pensando. Lea as vezes podia ser uma caixinha de surpresas. Impossível adivinhar o que se passava na cabeça dela agora. Mas a resposta foi direta._

_- Em porque você escolheu um lugar público pra falar isso tudo. Eu não consigo te responder em palavras agora.._

_- Esse momento vai vir. Mas não agora. Ainda tem o Alex e.. eu não me perdoaria se não fizesse tudo da maneira correta com você.. – uma pontada de magoa percorreu a memória de Dianna ao se lembrar da regra de "sexo-é-traição" no namoro de Lea e Theo. – Ainda temos muitas coisas pra acertar, concorda?_

_Novamente, o silêncio. Mas um aceno de cabeça por parte de Lea. Dianna aceitou só aquilo, por hora. Lea levou a mão de Dianna aos lábios, depositando um beijinho demorado no local, antes de se voltar para a comida. Dianna se encheu de alento com o gesto carinhoso, que significava tanta coisa. Começou a comer também, sentindo o nó na garganta que a acompanhava a tanto tempo finalmente começar a desaparecer, tornando a comida duas vezes mais gostosa. _

_- Mas, então, como foi a festa? Feliz por ver pela ultima vez a cara daquela gente toda? – Lea brincou. E o coração de Dianna se encheu de alivio e amor. Lea estava ali, aceitando e acertando toda a situação, tentando também. _Elas estavam bem_._

_E bem também foi a forma como terminaram o jantar, rindo, conversando abertamente, como nos velhos tempos. Os paparazzis na porta do restaurante não foram capazes de destruir o humor de nenhuma das duas. E a forma protetora como Dianna abraçou Lea só contribuiu mais um pouquinho em todo o sentimento bom que nutria por Dianna naquele momento. O abraço que trocaram na despedida vinha cheio de promessas não ditas, e mesmo sendo só um abraço, serviu para demonstrar todo o amor que sentiam._

_No dia seguinte, Lea e Dianna não se encontraram. Lea só gravou pela manhã e quando Dianna chegou, a tarde, a amiga já havia ido embora, mas uma surpresa esperava por Dianna no trailer. Ali, perto da mesinha que ela sempre usava para apoiar o notebook, havia uma rosa, com um bilhete dobrado, o nome de Dianna escrito na letra de Lea. Ela abriu._

"Também sei que quando o silencio entre duas pessoas se manteve durante muito tempo, ele é como uma parede, impenetrável. Ou talvez você possa rompê-la. Eu sei que não posso. Não posso. Não posso nem tentar. Você é a mais forte de nós duas e você seguramente sabe disso."

- Tennessee Williams

_Dianna abriu o computador, digitando o texto na busca do Google. Chegou num texto do autor, chamado "Algo que não é falado". Havia um arquivo de e-book disponível. Comprou-o. Sorriu ao perceber que se tratava de uma peça de teatro. _"Típico, Lea.." _ela pensou em voz alta, rindo. Era um texto pequeno. Leu-o todo em menos de meia hora. A história travava sobre duas mulheres. Uma delas havia se mudado para a casa da outra, por necessidade, após um convite da mesma, e foi empregada como sua acompanhante. Não havia nenhum contexto romântico entre as duas personagens, mas, apesar disso, o centro da história era algo que não era falado entre elas. Algo maior do que devoção e agradecimento. As mulheres moraram juntas por 15 anos, sem que nenhuma das duas admitisse que não permaneciam naquela situação por causa do emprego oferecido ou da ajuda prestada. Que, a despeito disso tudo, continuavam unidas porque se amavam. Na peça, o amor era na verdade a afeição entre duas amigas. Mas não importava para Dianna. A frase que mais chamou a sua atenção foi a do diálogo da ultima página. _"O quão cega você é por não perceber o quanto eu desesperadamente quero te manter aqui pra sempre?"

_No fim da peça, mesmo após uma das personagens tentar falar o que realmente sentia, as duas só voltavam a suas funções, cientes do que se passava, mas sem falar sobre aquilo. Dianna entendeu. Só o gesto da flor já dizia isso por si só. Não precisavam falar sobre aquilo. Só seriam elas mesmas, como eram no começo, sem nenhuma ressalva. Foi assim que havia começado. Era assim que Lea conseguia fazer. Então era assim que seria. Alcançou seu celular e digitou uma mensagem para Lea._

**Típico, Garota-Broadway. **

_Lea havia pedido dispensa das gravações da tarde para ir a uma reunião sobre um filme que havia sido chamada para fazer. Sorriu, alheia ao que o produtor falava, ao receber a mensagem de Dianna. Respondeu imediatamente._

**Sempre. ;) Como estão as gravações?**

_Elas trocaram mensagens o dia inteiro, depois disso. E algumas à noite, para irritação total de Alex. Quando Dianna foi dormir, virou-se de costas para Alex, abraçando o travesseiro e suspirando, ciente, mais do nunca, do quão apaixonada por Lea ela era._

**N/A: como prometido, a atualização veio rapidinho, né? A próxima deve vir até o fim de semana. Mereço reviews, né? :(**

**E, ah, eu tava hoje soterrada em livros, estudando, e um dos textos que eu acabei lendo foi essa peça. ****como um amigo meu sempre diz, "deus é um cara com imenso senso de humor, e seu brinquedo preferido é o destino". achei que eu deveria aceitar a dica e citar a peça aqui. afinal eu preciso mostrar que estou fazendo alguma coisa de útil enquanto não escrevo, né? :D**


	19. Chapter 19

_- Agora confessa, vai, você forjou uma reunião ontem só pra fugir de mim.. – Dianna brincou, no dia seguinte, ao ver Lea. Se preocupou em limpar a voz de qualquer tom acusatório, com medo de assustar Lea. _

_- Juro que não! – ela levantou as mãos, em rendição. Havia entrado na brincadeira – Acha que você é a única que pode fazer filmes por aqui, é, Agron? _

_- Hmm, sei. – elas finalmente se abraçaram, à guisa de bom dia. _

_Lea não deixou de cumprir sua antiga mania, a de depositar um leve beijo no pescoço dos outros (e especialmente de Dianna) enquanto abraçava. Dianna rejubilou-se com o ato, sentindo, com uma pontada de culpa, o local beijado esquentar prazerosamente._

_A situação se estendeu por quase um mês. Um mês e Lea e Dianna haviam voltado a ser melhores-amigas-que-todos-acham-que-são-algo-mais. Era como se todo o período de turnê e depois nunca tivesse acontecido, e Dianna tivesse simplesmente se mudado, mas toda a amizade continuasse a mesma. E Dianna estava satisfeita com aquilo. Era confuso e bagunçado e, claro, longe de ser perfeito – muito, muito longe de ser considerado um _relacionamento _– mas com aquilo ela sabia lidar, pelo menos. Aquela era a _sua_ Lea. _

_Alex estava _puto_. Era a única forma que Dianna conseguia descrever o estado do seu namorado. Puto. Não é como se ele estivesse magoado, ou irritado. Ele estava praticamente bufando de ódio. A cada dia Dianna se afastava mais dele, e o contato físico entre eles era quase inexistente. Ele sabia que algo estava acontecendo. Sabia. Não era idiota e Dianna não fazia questão alguma de esconder que estava se reaproximando de Lea. Como amiga. Como amiga, claro, não era isso que elas eram? _

_Dianna sabia que não poderia continuar naquela situação para sempre. Mas esperava que Lea fosse tomar uma atitude antes dela. Ela sabia que pedir que Lea terminasse com Theo era algo muito grande. Um feito enorme. Ela mal sabia se tinha poder para tanto. Lea e Theo pareciam.. sagrados. Ela não queria se envolver no meio daquilo, não ousava nem perguntar a amiga sobre aquilo. Era como se estivesse violando algo quase sacro. Ela também sabia que, independente de tudo, ela deveria terminar com Alex. Cedo ou tarde, ela deveria fazer isso. _

_Mas sabe quando a sua vida anda tão corrida que você vai simplesmente deixando as coisas acontecerem sem ter tempo de organizá-las? Um passo por vez. Primeiro, ela precisava deixar a casa de Alex. Estava trabalhando nisso. Procurando novos apartamentos para finalmente ter seu imóvel próprio. Sem perceber, acabava sempre dando preferência àqueles que eram próximos à casa de Lea. O próximo passo era terminar com Alex. Mas ela sabia o quão horrível seria terminar com ele e ainda ter que passar todo o processo de promoção do filme ao seu lado, se fingindo de namorada perfeita. Seria horrível para a publicidade do filme e pra ela mesma, então ela simplesmente adiava o inevitável, repetindo para si mesma "falta pouco tempo agora... falta pouco tempo.." toda vez que ela tinha vontade de sair daquela casa para nunca mais voltar._

_Cada noite, ao chegar em casa, era um inferno. Mas cada dia, ao chegar no estúdio e encontrar Lea, era como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se ela fizesse tudo valer a pena. E, por mais um dia, Dianna levava a situação, ainda repetindo "falta pouco tempo..."_

_Ela sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, o tempo iria atropelar ela. O tempo ou Lea. Que fosse Lea, então. _

_- Você vai ficar com a gente hoje, né? No Globo de Ouro? – Lea perguntou, enquanto brincava com os fios loiros da nuca de Dianna, ambas deitadas de lado nos grandes colchonetes espalhados pelo estúdio, uma de frente para a outra. Cory estava sentado no colchão ao lado, e se manifestou._

_- É mesmo, Lady Di. A gente vai ganhar um premio! Você tem que estar lá conosco!_

_- Você não sabe se a gente vai ganhar – Dianna revirou os olhos, rindo. _

_- Lógico que vamos. – Cory cruzou os braços – Eu sou o protagonista gostoso! Eles super vão me dar o premio!_

_- E eu sou a protagonista que canta bem! – Lea rolou no colchão para encarar Cory. – A gente super vai ganhar por minha causa. – ela mandou um beijo no ar para Cory, antes de voltar a olhar para Dianna. – E além do mais, você não pode me deixar sozinha quando eu perder a minha indicação de melhor atriz..._

_- Você não sabe se vai perder! – Dianna reclamou de novo, dessa ver chateada. Estava torcendo pela amiga._

_- É meu primeiro papel na TV, eu estou o.k. com perder.. só não quero estar sozinha na hora.._

_- Você não vai estar sozinha.._

_- Se você não estiver lá, eu vou me sentir sozinha.. – os olhos de Lea encontraram os de Dianna, num pedido silencioso. E Dianna não pode recusar. _

_Conversar sobre aquilo com Alex sempre foi difícil. Sempre foi difícil porque de certa forma o garoto sempre esteve pronto pra ajudá-la, no momento em que ela estava mais machucada. Não era justo machucar ele. Então ela simplesmente guardava tudo para si. Primeiro por pena. Agora por algo que chegava perto de medo. Foi por isso que ela não avisou ao namorado que não iria sentar-se ao lado dele à mesa naquela noite. Ele ia ficar triste. E por triste entende-se contrariado. E por contrariado, entende-se com raiva. Ela sabia. Então ela aguardou até o ultimo instante._

_- Nós podemos ir no meu carro, amor. Eu te deixo na After Party com o seu elenco depois, e te busco se você quiser._

_- Alex.. _

_- Hm? – ele perguntou, dando o nó na gravata em frente ao espelho, sem olhar para ela._

_- Eu.. vou ficar com os meninos durante a premiação, ok?_

_- Você O QUE? – ele se virou para a namorada, furioso._

_- Alex..._

_- Dianna. – o rapaz respirou fundo. Se acalmou. Não queria perder a razão na discussão. – Nós combinamos a uma semana que você iria na after party com o seu cast para ficar durante a premiação comigo._

_- E-eu sei, Alex. Mas.. Glee vai estar concorrendo.. não é certo.. sabe.. não estar lá._

_- Bom, se Glee ganhar, você se junta com eles na comemoração.. sobe no palco e tudo mais.. mas você não pode deixar de ir comigo! Eu sou seu namorado, poxa!_

_- Eu sei, mas.. Alex, você nem está concorrendo a nada, nem o filme.. meu seriado está! Dois dos meus melhores amigos estão.._

_- Você quer dizer que a Lea está.. – dessa vez ele não foi tão bem sucedido em esconder uma tom de raiva na voz._

_- Sim! Ela e o Chris! Eu não posso não estar lá por eles, Alex.._

_- E porque até ontem isso não era relevante, Dianna? – o garoto se aproximou, parecendo ameaçador em meio a tanta raiva._

_- Lea pediu pra eu ficar lá com eles.._

_- Pediu, é? – ele levou uma mão ao braço de Dianna, apertando forte. – ela pediu e você obedeceu, como sempre.._

_- Me larga, Alex. – Dianna disse, calma, sem se alterar._

_- Ela pediu com carinho, foi? Vai ver ela pediu com jeitinho, entre um beijinho e outro.. – ele começou a gritar, o rosto muito próximo ao da namorada. – ENQUANTO VOCÊS TREPAVAM PELAS MINHAS COSTAS, NÃO É? – ele parou, bufando, antes de continuar num sussurro. – vai ver é por isso que você sempre obedece, não é, Dianna? – ele soltou o braço dela, antes de se afastar um passo pra trás._

_Dianna não se moveu. Continuou olhando pro namorado, fria._

_- Eu não sei quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir isso pra você, Alex, mas eu.. NÃO – ela aumentou o tom de voz, se fazendo clara – estou te traindo com a Lea. Ou com qualquer pessoa._

_- Como eu posso saber? Você ama aquela-_

_- Não ouse terminar essa frase. – ela cortou, falando alto._

_- Você ama, não ama? Fala, Dianna! Fala!_

_- Eu já estou cansada de responder essa pergunta pra você, Alex, e você continua fazendo ela. No começo eu tinha pena de dizer que sim, porque não queria te machucar. Agora... parece que você pergunta só pra me machucar, e isso dói. De verdade. Você costumava estar do meu lado.. – uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto de Dianna e se alojou no seu vestido, e ela percebeu que estava chorando. Olhou pelo espelho e viu o rosto marcado por lágrimas, que ela nem sabia quando tinham começado a surgir. _

_- Você não vai me convencer com esse choro. Você chora muito fácil.. – ele deu as costas a namorada, voltando a se arrumar – deve ser por isso que ganhou o papel de adolescente grávida.. – ele riu de maneira sarcástica. _

_- Quer saber? Chega. Eu estou pronta. E eu vou no meu próprio carro pra festa. Até amanhã. – Dianna recolheu sua bolsa e começou a sair do quarto, mas Alex a segurou novamente pelo braço, já vermelho pelo apertão anterior. – ME LARGA, Alex. – ela soltou o braço com violência._

_- Você vai na festa comigo. Ou vai comigo ou não vamos. – ele a empurrou, indo em direção a porta e a trancando. _

_- Você ficou maluco, garoto?_

_- NÃO ME CHAMA DE GAROTO! – ele gritou, já vermelho de raiva. _

_Alex arrancou a chave da porta, guardando no bolso da calça e entrando no banheiro para lavar o rosto. Bateu a porta do mesmo com uma violência desnecessária. Dianna sentiu novas lágrimas correrem pelo seu rosto. _

_Mas não, ela não podia fazer isso. Ela tinha que estar bem para a festa. Por Lea. Por Chris. Por todos os seus amigos, pelo seriado. E ela não ia deixar Alex estragar isso. Honestamente, ele era pouco demais para conseguir estragar isso. Ela olhou ao redor, incrédula. Como ela pode transformar uma parte da sua vida, sua casa, por tão pouco? Sem pensar, pegou uma mochila e a abriu sobre a cama. Em poucos segundos ela já estava cheia com o seu computador, seus textos, sua caixinha de jóias e algumas mudas de roupa. Ela invadiu o banheiro, sem dizer uma palavra a Alex, que ainda bufava de ódio, as mãos agarradas a beira da pia e o rosto vermelho, apenas para agarrar sua escova de dentes e sair do banheiro, jogando ela na mochila e a fechando. Alex a seguiu._

_- O que diabos você está fazendo?_

_- Me mudando._

_- POR QUÊ?_

_- Não é minha casa se eu não posso entrar e sair dela na hora que eu quiser. Abre essa porta, Alex._

_- Você vai ao Globo de Ouro de mochila? – ele riu, desdenhoso – Sério, Dianna?_

_- A gente podia ter conversado, sabia? Ter conversado e chegado num acordo. Eu poderia ter desistido de sentar com os meninos pra ficar com você.._

_- Então desiste. – ele pediu, ainda áspero._

_- Depois disso tudo? Nem pensar. A gente podia ter conversado.. Eu só comecei a namorar com você porque você era praticamente a única pessoa com quem eu podia conversar, Alex. Ai você parou de falar comigo. E agora você grita. Eu sei que o que eu estou fazendo é errado, e que eu não deveria estar com uma pessoa enquanto amo outra.. mas, sério... meu único pensamento o tempo todo foi não te machucar. E olha o que você fez. – ela cruzou os braços, deixando mais à mostra a marca vermelha que Alex havia deixado – Não dá mais. Abre a porta. _

_- O que isso significa? – dessa vez, suas palavras saíram de maneira indefesa. A atitude de Dianna o havia destruído completamente._

_- Não sei, Alex. Mas eu estou saindo da sua casa agora. Abre. A maldita. Porta. – ela pediu, devagar, cada palavra transbordando raiva._

_E ele abriu, é claro. Não ousou atiçar ainda mais a raiva da namorada. Alex se sentou à cama, respirando fundo para se acalmar. _"Vai ficar tudo bem"_, ele repetiu para si mesmo. _"Deixe ela ir. Amanhã vai ficar tudo bem." _Ele esfregou o rosto. Precisava se acalmar. Não era a raiva que ia ganhar Dianna de volta. É. Era isso. Respirou calmamente, a fachada de bom moço compreensivo voltando ao seu rosto lentamente._

_Já Dianna não foi tão eficiente assim em acalmar seu nervosismo. Ligou para Naya, assim que percebeu que não tinha condições de dirigir. Chegou de táxi a casa da amiga, carregando apenas sua mochila. Naya já a esperava na porta, cautelosa._

_- A gente não tem tempo pra isso agora, Di. Deixa as coisas no carro mesmo, já ta todo mundo esperando a gente lá. Meu Deus, o que deu em você, Dianna?_

_- Não faço a menor idéia. Vamos._

_Dianna simplesmente se largou no banco carona, deixando Naya guia-la. O caminho todo foi como um borrão. Ela só começou a finalmente a ter consciência do que estava fazendo quando os prêmios começaram a ser anunciados, e ela imediatamente procurou por Lea, na mesa ao lado._

_A cada anuncio, um olhar era trocado. Dianna perdeu o foco em todo o resto, querendo apenas estar perto da amiga. Ela compartilhou as palmas respeitosas no premio de melhor atriz, que Lea aceitou perder honrosamente. Ela compartilhou o choro com o discurso de Chris. Ela compartilhou toda a bebida que invadiu a mesa nos brindes ao prêmio ganhado por Glee. E novamente, como um borrão, Dianna se viu simplesmente seguindo Lea, aonde quer que ela fosse depois da premiação._

_E então ela se viu parada no meio do banheiro feminino, com Lea na sua frente._

_- Lea..._

_- Ei, Di._

_- E-eu.. sinto muito, pelo prêmio de melhor atriz.._

_- Tsk, que besteira, Di._

_- Eu queria ter ficado do seu lado.. – sem nem ao menos perceber, Dianna havia buscado pela mão de Lea, colocando-a entre as suas._

_- Você demorou a chegar.._

_- É. eu.. tive uns problemas. – Dianna sacudiu a cabeça, como se não desse importância àquilo._

_- Mas pelo menos a gente ficou perto, eu.. te senti ali comigo. – Lea abriu um enorme sorriso, apertando as mãos de Dianna, e a loira sentiu-se completamente calma e relaxada pela primeira vez em horas._

_Foi quando ela finalmente percebeu uma ausência estranha na noite. Ele nunca perdia nenhuma premiação de Lea, nunca a deixava sozinha.._

_- Lea. – Dianna começou, curiosa – Lea, cadê o Theo?_

_- Eu disse que ia estar sozinha... – Dianna a olhou nos olhos, como se um grande ponto de interrogação surgisse entre elas – Eu pedi pro Theo não vir.._

_- Por que? – A loira perguntou, sem nunca afastar os olhos de Lea._

_- Não tenho cabeça pra isso agora.. o ultimo mês tem sido.. confuso, no mínimo. Ter ele por perto agora só pioraria a situação. – sem que Dianna percebesse, sua boca se entreabriu em descrença. Lea deixou um sorriso mínimo estampar seu rosto com a expressão da amiga. – E o Alex, cadê?_

_- Eu.. a gente b-brigou.. Eu sai da casa dele._

_- Saiu? – Lea, imperceptivelmente, trouxe seu corpo milímetros mais pra perto da amiga._

_- Sim, de vez._

_- O que isso significa? – Os brilhantes olhos castanhos viajaram rapidamente pelas mãos unidas, passando pela boca tão desejada, antes de se instalarem novamente junto aos esverdeados de Dianna. _

_- Eu.. não sei, ainda. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, os olhos acompanhando o mesmo percurso dos de Lea. – Desculpa. – ela adicionou, antes de se aproximar também, não conseguindo resistir ao calor que emanava da mão de Lea. _

_Lea também se moveu. Os corpos estavam perigosamente perto, sem que nenhuma das duas realmente tomasse conhecimento daquilo. Os olhares questionadores continuavam unidos, e foi Lea quem quebrou o contato primeiro, direcionando o olhar para a boca de Dianna, aonde permaneceu. As duvidas imediatamente se transformaram em desejo. E foi a vez de Dianna arriscar. E arriscando tudo, tudo mesmo, ela fez a única coisa que ela realmente desejava a tanto tempo que já havia perdido a conta de quanto: Com um ultimo olhar decisivo, levou a mão de Lea até a própria cintura, antes de segurar o rosto dela com as duas mãos e a puxar para si, da maneira mais carinhosa possível, para enfim atacar aqueles lábios com os seus, impetuosamente._

**N/A: DOIS MESES SEM ATUALIZAR! Shame on me. Sei que mereço. Em minha defesa, só posso dizer, no auge da minha inocência, que, juro, não sabia que fazer uma monografia ia exigir TANTO assim de mim. Ando esgotada, gente. Mas prometo que vou tentar concluir a fic o mais cedo possível. Desculpa, de novo.**


	20. Chapter 20

_Lea correspondeu ao beijo imediatamente, apertando não uma, mas as duas mãos contra o corpo de Dianna, a trazendo para mais perto, ao mesmo tempo em que dava espaço para a língua da amiga buscar a sua própria e um gemido de saudade se fazer ouvido, sem que nenhuma das duas realmente soubesse quem era a autora do som._

_Ou talvez fossem as duas. Os corpos se ataram mais, a saudade e a vontade os unindo mais do que nunca. Foi uma sorte que os sentidos de ambas estivessem tão apurados, porque só assim elas conseguiram ouvir a porta do banheiro se abrindo e tiveram tempo de se afastar, rapidamente, ofegantes._

_Durou apenas alguns segundos, mas pareceu uma vida inteira. E pelo olhar que as duas moças ofegantes trocaram, ambas precisavam de mais. Muito mais. _

_- Meninas. – a intrusa no banheiro chamou. – eu deveria sugerir a vocês que tomassem cuidado. – Lea se virou, reconhecendo a voz de ninguém menos que Claire Danes. – Uma pessoa errada poderia entrar aqui a qualquer momento.. _

_- E-eu.. nós.. – Dianna tentou uma justificativa, sem sucesso._

_- Tudo bem. Eu não sou uma das pessoas erradas. Só achei melhor advertir. Eu também deveria sugerir que você retocasse sua maquiagem, querida. Seu batom está completamente borrado. – Ela deu uma leve risadinha, indicando o local na própria boca._

_Dianna se olhou no espelho. Foi uma visão estranha, por um momento. Era quase como se não reconhecesse a si mesma. Meu Deus, o que Lea Michele fazia com ela? Sua cabeça estava rodando, da maneira mais deliciosa possível. Ela limpou a boca, mal registrando pelo espelho a outra atriz refazer a maquiagem, enquanto Lea se apoiava no mármore que dividia duas cabines, ainda respirando descompassadamente._

_- Bom, tchau, meninas. E, lembrem-se, cuidado. – Danes sorriu uma ultima vez, antes de sair do banheiro._

_Dianna se virou novamente para Lea. Como se um imã poderoso agisse sobre elas, em milésimos de segundo já estavam novamente coladas uma a outra. As duas inspiraram profundamente antes de, sem saber exatamente quem havia dado o primeiro passo, se unirem em um novo beijo, ainda mais necessitado que o primeiro._

_- Vem cá. – Dianna grunhiu em meio ao beijo, puxando Lea para dentro de uma cabine reservada e trancando a porta._

_Foi a deixa para que o beijo corresse livremente. Os corpos se entrelaçaram de todas as melhores formas. Línguas, braços, quadris, pernas. Tudo se moldava perfeitamente enquanto as duas se impulsionavam mais uma contra a outra, a saudade guiando cada movimento. A boca de Dianna tinha um gosto delicioso de champanhe, o primeiro indicativo do quanto a loira se entregava aquele momento. O segundo indicativo foi o longo gemido que Lea arrancou ao descer as mãos pelas costas dela e apertar a bunda que era seu objeto de desejo a anos. Que culpa Lea tinha, afinal? Desejava mais que tudo o corpo da amiga e não era como se ela estivesse sóbria, também. _

_O toque de Lea acendeu alguma coisa dentro de Dianna. No momento seguinte, a loira já buscava, sem sucesso, acesso à pele da amiga, por debaixo do vestido longo que ela usava. As bocas pareciam incapazes de se separar. A necessidade de respirar foi esquecida enquanto as duas mulheres se acomodavam melhor no pequeno cômodo, se apoiando contra a frágil parede do reservado. Foi Lea quem se afastou do beijo, mas só para emitir um audível gemido, ao sentir a mão de Dianna deslizar provocante pelo seu colo, antes de pousar sobre um de seus seios, massageando com carinho. _

_A morena trocou de posição, pressionando Dianna contra o apoio da parede, e retomando imediatamente o beijo. Dessa vez, a boca de Lea só se afastou porque achou um caminho ainda mais prazeroso, que era o do pescoço pálido da amiga. Tomando todo o cuidado do mundo para não marcá-la, Lea distribuiu beijos pelo local, para depois seguir o mesmo caminho com sua língua, arrancando de Dianna um gemido agudo, enquanto a loira a puxava cada vez mais pra perto, as mãos percorrendo todos os lugares possíveis no corpo moreno a sua frente. _

_Lea apoiou a boca contra o ouvido de Dianna, apenas para respirar no local, mostrando a amiga o quão ofegante ela se encontrava. Dianna imediatamente sentiu o corpo inteiro mole de desejo, e essa foi a deixa para Lea levar uma das mãos entre suas pernas, tocando seu sexo por cima do vestido._

_- Lea.. – Dianna chamou, com a voz fraca. – Aqui?_

_- Só um pouquinho.. – Lea pediu. – Eu quero tanto.. _

_Dianna já se encontrava mais do que rendida, e com a fala de Lea simplesmente afastou um pouco as coxas, permitindo que a mão de Lea começasse a fazer leves movimentos circulares no local, enquanto suas bocas novamente se buscavam. _

_Nenhuma das duas saberia dizer onde aquilo iria parar se não fosse pelo telefone de ambas soando ao mesmo tempo, indicando uma mensagem recebida. Tentaram ignorar o aviso, iniciando um novo beijo, mas logo o mesmo sinal tocou, seguido de uma ligação no celular de Dianna, que tinha o toque personalizado que pertencia a Naya Rivera._

_Dianna afastou-se do beijo, encostando a cabeça contra a parede, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Lea respeitou a distancia imposta, se afastando completamente da amiga. _

_- É a Naya ligando.. devem estar procurando a gente. – Ela olhou para Lea, mordendo o lábio inferior. – o que a gente faz?_

_Lea encarou a amiga. Ela estava tão linda daquele jeito, ofegante e com a maquiagem borrada. Poderia ficar ali olhando para ela pra sempre. Mas o celular de Dianna voltou a tocar e ela aceitou o fim do momento. _

_- É... vamos lá, vai. – Ela destrancou a porta do banheiro, mas permaneceu ali esperando por Dianna. Estendeu a mão para ela, esperançosa. Dianna sorriu uma ultima vez, antes de lhe dar mais um selinho e sair do reservado, puxando Lea pela mão. _

_Ambas correram até a bancada do banheiro, onde se encontravam suas bolsas. Enquanto Dianna tentava se recuperar em frente ao espelho, Lea abriu as mensagens. Uma de Naya, e uma Brad._

**Onde vocês estão? A entrevista começa em 5 min! – Brad**

**VOCÊS ESTÃO LOUCAS? RYAN ESTÁ PROCURANDO VOCÊS A HORAS. A ENTREVISTA VAI COMEÇAR, VENHAM JÁ PRA CÁ! – Naya**

_Novamente, as duas se colocaram frente a frente. Com um novo suspiro, dessa vez para tomar coragem, Lea se dirigiu novamente a Dianna._

_- E agora?_

_- Depois.. Primeiro vamos enfrentar essa entrevista.. depois.. a gente resolve, ok?_

_- Ok.. – a morena aceitou, receosa._

_- Vamos? – Dianna chamou novamente, dessa vez abraçando Lea e encostando a testa contra a dela._

_As duas trocaram um ultimo sorriso, se olhando nos olhos, antes de saírem apressadas para a maratona de entrevistas. _

_O medo tomou conta das duas assim que pisaram fora do banheiro. Ainda próximas, as duas chegaram ao local da entrevista, sem trocarem uma palavra sequer. Todas as mesmas duvidas de sempre passavam por suas cabeças, e Dianna já amaldiçoava o fato de que todo o avanço que tinham conseguido até ali poderia ter ido embora por causa da maldita entrevista. _

_Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Tão logo a entrevista continuou, agora com a presença das duas garotas atrasadas, os olhos de Dianna buscaram Lea. E nunca mais abandonaram a morena. Logo a outra retribuía o olhar, tímida, em meio a piadas e risos compartilhados com o resto do elenco. O resto ficou por conta da bebida e do desejo natural que fluía entre elas. Até o meio da noite todos os amigos já haviam percebido o claro clima de flerte que havia entre as duas e, como sempre, a maioria deles preferiu não se meter naquilo. _

_- Você sabe que ela acabou de brigar com o Alex, né? – Naya perguntou, séria, assim que teve a oportunidade de se aproximar de Lea, enquanto Dianna iniciava uma conversa com Ian._

_- Claro, ela me contou. – Lea respondeu, ainda sem tirar os olhos da loira que estava a alguns metros de distancia. _

_- Você não prefere esperar mais um pouco, antes de fazer qualquer coisa?_

_- Você acha que eu consigo? – a morena perguntou, com um sorriso triste, antes de virar o resto do conteúdo alcoólico de sua taça. _

_Naya maneou a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação, mas não deixou de dar um pequeno sorriso. Esticou a mão a tempo de alcançar novas bebidas da bandeja de um dos garçons que passava por ali. Resolveu facilitar para a amiga._

_- As coisas dela estão no meu carro.. Ela disse que ia dormir lá em casa hoje.._

_- Você sabe que, se depender de mim, isso não vai acontecer, né? – Lea perguntou com um sorriso de lado._

_- Lea, Lea.. _

_- Por favor, sem julgamentos.._

_- Leva ela logo, antes que vocês duas entrem em coma alcoólico.. _

_- Obrigada, Nay.._

_- De nada. Juízo. _

_As duas trocaram um abraço breve, antes de Lea se aproximar de Dianna, deslizando uma mão pelas costas da loira, que se arrepiou imediatamente. _

_- Você acaba de perder sua carona e ganhar outra. Naya não vai te levar, você vem de carro comigo.._

_- Mas as minhas coisas estão com ela, Lea.. – Dianna respondeu, confusa com onde a amiga queria chegar com aquilo._

_- Amanhã você pega. Vem?_

_- Mas.._

_- Vem. – Lea pediu, firme, mas a fala foi suavizada pela mão carinhosa que deslizou por todo o braço da amiga, antes de a puxar pela mão para fora daquele lugar. _

_Dianna estava completamente atordoada, e isso nem de longe tinha algo a ver com toda a bebida consumida. Desde o pequeno momento que tivera com Lea no banheiro a loira não conseguia pensar direito. O corpo ainda estava quente pelo toque tão intimo da amiga, e era só seus olhares se encontrarem novamente que a sensação voltava a tomar conta do seu corpo. Quando ela sentiu a mão quente da morena em suas costas nuas, não conseguiu conter o arrepio que percorreu seu corpo. Estava completamente entregue, e não conseguiu ver mais nada, além da linda morena a sua frente, lhe guiando para o carro da FOX que as esperava na porta da festa. _

_Entrou no carro procurando se acalmar. O efeito que Lea tinha sobre ela, sexualmente falando, era incrível. Teve que manter a distancia, pois seria capaz de agarrar a amiga ali mesmo. Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, e só os reabriu ao ouvir o motorista se dirigir a elas. _

_- Pra onde, dona Lea? – ele perguntou, se debruçando no banco e ultrapassando a pequena barreira que havia antes da parte traseira do carro._

_- Pra casa, por favor.._

_- E a dona Dianna, fica onde?_

_- A dona Dianna vai pra casa comigo, Fred. O mais depressa possível, sim? – Lea olhou de relance para Dianna ao dar a ordem. Foi o suficiente para o calor acometer de novo o corpo da outra. _

_O carro não era nenhuma limusine, mas tinha a parte de trás adaptada para maior conforto. Dianna buscou um mini cooler que havia ali, pegando uma garrafa d'água e a bebendo quase toda em um gole só. Lea riu do gesto. Se se encostou à lateral do carro, também acolchoada, só pra observar melhor a amiga. Dianna preferiu terminar a água antes de olhá-la novamente. _

_- Vem cá. – Lea pediu baixinho, perfurando a amiga com os olhos._

_- Não.. – Dianna respondeu no mesmo tom. – ele vai ver, para._

_- Ele é pago pra não ver nem ouvir nada.. – Lea mordeu o lábio inferior, antes de esticar a mão em direção a Dianna. _

_Era demais pra loira. Dando adeus a sua sanidade, ela se inclinou na direção de Lea, praticamente deitando sobre a amiga, antes de tomar os lábios dela impetuosamente, sem nem ao menos esperar alguma reação dela. Lea gemeu audívelmente, antes de corresponder com vontade. A mão de Dianna subiu por dentro das grossas camadas do vestido rosa de Lea, buscando sua coxa e apertando com força. Um novo gemido, dessa vez mais baixo, escapou de sua boca. _

_As caricias continuaram, cada vez mais provocativas, e as duas mulheres só terminaram o beijo quando o ar realmente faltou. Mas Dianna não estava satisfeita. Levou a boca até a orelha de Lea, dando uma leve mordida no local, antes de perguntar com a voz rouca:_

_- Você tem noção do estado em que me deixou hoje naquele banheiro? – só para provocar, a fala veio com um leve apertão na coxa da amiga. Lea não conseguiu esboçar outra reação além de um riso fraco. – Não ria, Lea Michele. Vai ter volta..._

_- Eu estou contando com isso... – Lea respondeu, num fio de voz._

Foi a deixa para Dianna subir ainda mais a mão, deixando as pontas dos dedos tocarem a borda da roupa intima da amiga, no mesmo momento em que depositava um beijo molhado e rápido contra sua orelha, antes de se afastar completamente. 

_Graças aos céus que grande parte do percurso até a casa de Lea já estava completo. Os 5 minutos finais foram recheados de olhares nem um pouco inocentes que as duas trocavam. Mal se viram fora do carro, já na garagem do prédio, os corpos já estavam colados num novo beijo. Na subida até o apartamento as mãos já tentavam despir os corpos uma da outra, ignorando completamente as câmeras de segurança e os possíveis vizinhos que poderiam aparecer no caminho. A porta da casa de Lea foi encostada de qualquer jeito e no segundo seguinte Dianna tinha a morena contra a parede da sala, completamente rendida aos seus beijos._

_As mãos de Dianna seguiam o mesmo ritmo frenético de sua boca. Primeiro buscavam tocar, apertar, massagear e sentir cada centímetro do corpo tão amado a sua frente. Em pouco tempo não era mais o suficiente, e logo os dedos estavam escorregando pelo tecido justo do decote de Lea, tentando desesperadamente arrancá-lo, falhando miseravelmente. Frustrada, Dianna cravou as unhas na lateral do corpo de Lea, atingindo não só o tecido, mas também a pele da amiga, que emitiu mais um gemido. De dor ou prazer, nem a própria seria capaz de definir. Dianna se afastou minimamente, apenas para realizar um pedido._

_- Tira, por favor. – Ela voltou aos beijos, dessa vez no pescoço. – tira, se não eu vou rasgar..._

_Lea, que acreditava que não podia ficar mais excitada do que já estava, sentiu uma nova onda de calor percorrer seu corpo. Imediatamente começou a abrir o vestido. Dianna prontamente ajudou. Não conseguia esperar mais um segundo para ter acesso completo ao corpo da amiga. Todas as duvidas presentes na primeira vez que estiveram juntas assim, daquele jeito, pareciam não existir mais. Dianna não tinha mais medo do que sentia, assim como não temia mais a reação de Lea. Uma sabia bem o que a outra sentia. Sem mais nada a esconder, apenas buscando dar vazão ao sentimento que nutriam uma pela outra. _

_Se colocou de joelhos, terminando de tirar o vestido de Lea e o jogando atrás de si. Levantou os olhos para encarar a amiga. Era difícil descobrir qual das duas se encontrava mais entregue ao momento. Com todo o cuidado do mundo, retirou lentamente a calcinha que ela usava. Voltou a buscar o olhar dela com o seu, ao mesmo tempo em que umedecia os lábios. Lea inspirou profundamente, antes de soltar todo o ar num suspiro, ao sentir a boca de Dianna contra seu sexo molhado. _

**N/A: os próximos dois ou três capítulos conterão, basicamente, cenas de interação sexual entre as duas. Se não gostarem, sugiro que pulem direto pros seguintes...**


End file.
